SongFic Project
by Jee Jung
Summary: VIXX Couple (LeoN/Navi/Raken/Hyukbin/Nbin/Nhyuk dll) dan Couple lainnya. Cerita - cerita yang terinspiransi dari sebuah lagu. Khusus adaptasi lagu - lagu. Tiap cerita, genre, chara dan rating akan berbeda - beda.
1. Moment - Davichi

**[ SONGFIC ]**

 **Moment - Davichi**

 **LeoN**

 **VIXX**

 **T**

 **Agst & Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special edisi songfic. Jadi isinya cuma cerita yang terinspiransi dari sebuah lagu. Entah kenapa dari dulu aku kalau denger lagu, tiba – tiba langsung nemu aja cerita #curhat.**

 **Jadi disini akan ada banyak chapter, tapi ceritanya beda – beda, pasangannya juga bisa berubah – ubah. Tergantung ceritannya yang nongol kaya gimana.**

 **Btw, klw ada yang mau request lagu buat dibikin cerita boleh. Tapi kalau bisa lagu yang aku tau hehehe, biar feelnya dapet, dan ceritanya langsung terlintas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tidak tau moment ini berharga.**

 **Setelah berbagi 1 menit dan 1 detik.**

 **Aku tidak berpikir akan melihatmu lagi.**

 **Kita tidak bisa melepaskan tangan kita yang berpegangan erat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja tinggi nan tampan dengan mantel tebalnya, tengah memperhatikan namja lain yang sedang asik berlari – lari ditepian pantai. Dia mengukir senyumnya, senang melihat seseorang disana yang tampak sangat bahagia.

Terlihat sekeliling pantai sangat sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Bukan hal aneh jika malam – malam begini tak ada yang datang ke pantai. Mereka pasti lebih memilih tinggal dirumah, bersembunyi didalam selimut atau menghangatkan diri didekat perapian.

Tapi tidak untuk mereka. Sepasang kekasih yang saling menyayangi.

"Hakyeonie, kemari. Udara semakin dingin" ucap namja tadi, yang hanya berdiri mengamati sang kekasih yang dipanggilnya Hakyeon. Namun sekarang dia telah melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Taekwoonie", saut Hakyeon dengan cengiran khasnya

Taekwoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi tingkah sang kekasih yang kekanak – kanakan.

GREEB

"Kau tidak dingin, hm?"

Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon dari belakang. Memberikan kehangatan agar pujaan hatinya ini tidak kedinginan.

Hakyeon mengelus tangan Taekwoon yang mendekapnya. Diraihnya telapak tangan Taekwoon, dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau hangat", ucap Hakyeon manja.

"Kau dingin"

Hakyeon menoleh kepalanya kebelakang, mereka saling berpandangan.

Ada raut kesedihan terpancar dari kedua sorot mata itu, sesuatu yang tidak ingin mereka lepaskan. Pancaran mata yang tak ingin kehilangan.

CUP

"Taekwoon mengecup bibir pucat Hakyeon. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik.

"Ayo masuk"

Hakyeon tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka beranjak dari pantai dan berjalan menuju apartemen mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter.

Mereka berpegangan tangan sangat erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskan tangan itu. Setiap 1 menit dan 1 detik kenangan yang mereka lakukan, sangatlah berharga bagi mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Momen sekarang ini seperti sebuah keabadian.**

 **Kita mengukirnya didalam hati masing – masing.**

 **Kita tidak bisa menghentikan matahari terbit.**

 **Katakan padaku, ini bukanlah saat terakhir kita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hakyeonie, makan dulu"

Taekwoon membawakan nampan berisi makanan dan susu hangat untuk Hakyeon yang tengah berbaring lemas di kamarnya.

Sejak kepulangan mereka dari pantai tadi, Hakyeon menjadi sangat lemas dan pucat.

Taekwoon terus menyalahkan dirinya yang menerima ajakan Hakyeon untuk bermain di pantai seharian.

Taekwoon meletakkan nampan dinakas dekat kasur. Dia melihat Hakyeon yang menatap dirinya dengan seulas senyum yang sangat manis.

"Makan ya?, Kau sangat pucat, Hakyeonie"

Hakyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Taekwoonie, kesini" panggil Hakyeon sambil menepuk – nepuk tempat disebelahnya.

"Kau harus makan dulu" rayu Taekwoon. Dia menatap Hakyeon memohon.

Hakyeon kembali menggeleng.

"Aku mohon, Taekwoonie"

Akhirnya Taekwoon naik keatas kasur dan berbaring disebelah Hakyeon. Mereka saling merapatkan diri.

"Aku ingin terus seperti ini", Hakyeon menutup matanya, menikmati saat – saat berharga yang hanya mereka berdua rasakan. Saat – saat yang tidak akan bisa didapatkan Hakyeon lagi.

"Jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu" Taekwoon memeluk erat Hakyeon dan sesekali dia mencium sayang kepala Hakyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keinginanku hanya dirimu.**

 **Mari kita bersama – sama untuk terakhir kalinya,**

 **seperti saat pertama kali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nnnggh", Taekwoon meregangkan otot – ototnya. Sinar pagi membuatnya terpaksa harus terbangun.

Ditengoknya kesamping kanan, dan benar dugaanya. Sang kekasih masih terlelap, Hakyeon tidur sangat damai sekali.

"Kau pasti kelelahan"

Di usapnya wajah manis Hakyeon penuh sayang. Disentuhnya tiap inci wajah Hakyeon.

Mata itu, yang selalu berbinar bahagia, yang akan mengeluarkan bening – bening Kristal saat dia menangis.

Hidung ajaib itu, yang selalu dapat mencium aroma khas Taekwoon.

Pipi itu, yang selalu merona ketika dia malu, dan yang selalu menggembung ketika dia marah.

Dan bibir itu, yang selalu tersenyum indah setiap saat. Yang selalu mengeluarkan kata – kata menggemaskan, yang selalu mengerucut ketika marah. Dan bibir yang akan selalu jadi milik Taekwoon.

Tapi ..

Kini bibir itu tak semerah terakhir kali Taekwoon melihatnya, bibir Hakyeon tampak kering dan sangat pucat.

"Hakyeonie?", Taekwoon mencoba membangunkan Hakyeon. Dia berusaha menampik apa yang ada di pikiranya.

"Hakyeonie, bangun." Digoyang – goyankan tubuh Hakyeon pelan, tetapi tak ada respon sama sekali.

Jantung Taekwoon berdebar sangat kencang, nafasnya memburu, matanya mulai berair.

"Tidak… ini belum saatnya" ucap Taekwoon meyakinkan.

GRAAB

Dibopongnya Hakyeon, dan dia berlari cepat menuju mobil.

Taekwoon memasukan Hakyeon hati – hati kedalam mobil. Setelah sabuk pengaman terpasang, Taekwoon langsung menancapkan gasnya dan berlalu menuju Rumah Sakit.

TAP TAP TAP

Taekwoon dan beberapa suster berlarian mendorong Hakyeon menuju UGD. Taekwoon menggenggam erat tangan Hakyeon.

Sesampainya di UGD, salah seorang suster langsung menutup pintu dan melarang Taekwoon masuk.

Taekwoon hanya berdiri diam dan terus menatap ruang UGD. Menantikan sang kekasih kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketika momen berlalu lagi hari ini.**

 **Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa rasa takut.**

 **Di penghujung hari, aku menangis.**

 **Aku tidak tahu ini sungguh akan menjadi akhir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Dokter itu menghampiri Taekwoon yang masih tetap berdiri di depan ruangan itu. Taekwoon menatap dokter penuh harap. Sang dokter menepuk bahu Taekwoon dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kankernya stadium akhir. Anda pasti tau ini akan terjadi. Relakanlah dia"

Buliran air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Taekwoon. Dia berjalan lunglai memasuki ruangan.

Dilihatnya sang kekasih tengah tertidur lelap.

Diamatinya namja manis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Walaupun dia tertidur seperti ini, dia tetap terlihat cantik.

"Hakyeonie, bangun. Sampai kapan kau tertidur?"

Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir perlahan – lahan. Taekwoon tetap berusaha menampik fakta bahwa sang kekasihnya ini sudah tak bernyawa.

"Bangun Hakyeonie, kenapa diam saja"

"…"

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku"

"…"

"Kita masih harus membuat banyak kenangan"

"…"

"Kenapa diam saja, kau marah?"

"…"

"Bicaralah, kumohon"

Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Hakyeon erat, tubuhnya bergetar. Air matanya tumpah begitu deras.

"Tidak..hiks ini belum..hiks Kumohon bangun…"

"…"

"Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon hiks hiks. kau tidak boleh mati" Taekwoon menagis terisak.

"Hiks .. Tidak… hiks. HAKYEOOON BANGUUUN.. .., JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU !... kumohon.. kumohon Hakyeonie"

Taekwoon menumpahkan seluruh kesedihanya. Rasa sakit dan sedihnya ditinggalkan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya, yang sangat mengerti dirinya, dan sangat teramat dia cintai.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan suara isak tangis Taekwoon.

Kepergian seseorang memang harus meninggalkan kenangan berharga terakhirnya, walau itu tak berarti apapun. Tetapi setiap hal yang mereka lalui selalu tersimpan erat di hati mereka masing – masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Momen sekarang ini seperti sebuah keabadian.**

 **Kita mengukirnya didalam hati masing – masing.**

 **Kita tidak bisa menghentikan matahari terbit.**

 **Katakan padaku, ini bukanlah saat terakhir kita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Terima kasih yang telah membaca.** **Project songfic pertama saya.**

 **Silahkan yang ingin request, dan review.**

 **Nnnnyeooong~~~**


	2. Heart Breaking - Hwanhee

**[ SONGFIC ]**

 **Heart Breaking – Hwanhee ( Ost. Orange Mamarlade )**

 **LeoN, Navi**

 **VIXX**

 **T**

 **Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku pikir aku tidak akan mencintai atau mengucapkan selamat tinggal lagi.**

 **Ketika aku benar – benar percaya bahwa,**

 **Segalanya mulai berubah satu persatu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja tan tengah mengemasi barang – barangnya, dia tampak emosi, terlihat dari caranya memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hakyeon-ah?",

"…."

GRAAP.

"Kau mau kemana?", seorang namja yang dari tadi hanya mengamati sang namja tan, sekarang menarik lengan namja itu agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang. Aku lelah Taekwoon! Kita akhiri ini saja, oke"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Taekwoon tadi, menatap sedih Hakyeon.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu. Jadi biarkan aku pergi."

Hakyeon menarik kasar lengannya dari Taekwoon. dia menutup kopernya dan keluar meninggalkan Taekwoon di kamar seorang diri.

BLAAAM

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya jejakku yang mencoba,**

 **Hanya kenangan yang masih tersisa.**

 **Begitu menyakitkan,**

 **saat – saat terluka.**

 **Kenangan tentangmu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HAKYEOON-AH!"

Taekwoon terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Mimpi itu terus muncul, kenangan itu terus menghantuinya. Kenangan yang 2 bulan ini membuatnya menjadi gila.

"Aaaaakh!" Taekwoon meremas rambutnya. Dia tak pernah bisa hidup tanpa Hakyeon. Apa salahnya hingga kekasihnya itu meninggalkan dia.

"Hakyeon-ah~" gumam Taekwoon parau.

Dia mengamati sekeliling ruangannya. Dimana banyak sekali kenangan yang ditinggalkan Hakyeon. Kenangan mereka berdua dikamar itu, kenangan bahagia hingga kenangan saat Hakyeon meninggalkannya.

" **Taekwoonie~~"**

" **Huwaaa, kau tampan sekali"**

" **Ayolah, jangan diam saja, eoh"**

" **Aku mencintaimu, Taekwoonie"**

" **Jangan tinggalkan aku"**

" **Aku mencintaimu"**

"AAAAAKHH!"

PYAAAAARR!

Taekwoon membanting vas bunga diatas nakasnya. Dia tidak bisa sseperti ini terus. Hanya dia yang menahan sakit, hanya dia yang merasakan sakit hati. Dan hanya seorang Jung Taekwoon sendirilah yang merasakan patah hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku mencoba menelan air mataku dan menangis lagi.**

 **Tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahmu.**

 **Tapi aku tidak bisa memilikimu juga.**

 **Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonshikie~"

Hakyeon datang dan langsung memeluk Wonshik dari belakang. Dimana Taekwoon tengah bersama dengan Wonshik, dan tanpa rasa tak enak Hakyeon melakukan itu.

Taekwoon hanya bungkam, melihat keadaan itu. Melihat betapa bahagianya Hakyeon dengan sahabatnya sekarang. Sahabat yang telah bersamanya bertahun – tahun, dan sekarang telah menjadi kekasih dari Cha Hakyeon, seorang namja yang sangat dia sayangi.

"eoh, kenapa sayang?",

"Aku lapar~, ayo kekantin" Hakyeon menarik manja lengan Wonshik.

"Aku harus menyerahkan tugasku dan Taekwoon dulu"

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon datar. Lalu kembali menatap Wonshik dengan seulas senyum manisnya.

Perasaan Hakyeon benar – benar telah berpindah.

"Ayolah~",

Wonshik melirik Taekwoon, dia merasa tak enak. Bukan karena sikap Hakyeon, tapi karena Hakyeon sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Dan sering kali mengacuhkan Taekwoon. Wonshik sendiri tak tahu, mengapa mereka yang terkenal pasangan abadi bisa berakhir begitu saja. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Wonshik sebenarnya juga sudah lama menyukai seorang namja manis seperti Hakyeon.

"Jangan seperti ini. Aku tak enak dengan Taekwoon. Biarkan aku menyerahkan tugas dulu, setelah itu kekantin, ya?"

"Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri"

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon datar. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, salah satunya menyorotkan kesedihan, dan satunya menatap benci.

"Pergilah. Aku akan mengumpulkannya" Taekwoon mengambil buku dari tangan Wonshik.

"Kau tak apa – apa?"

Taekwoon hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu"

Taekwoon hanya menatap sedih kepergian dua pasang kekasih itu. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

Dia memegang dada kirinya, hatinya teramat sakit. Inilah yang selalu dia alami, melihat sang mantan kekasih dengan sang sahabat yang memamerkan kemesraan. Dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus, dia harus menghilangkan perasaan ini. Rasa sakitnya semakin parah.

"Aaakh!"

Taekwoon meremas dadanya menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Hakyeon, namja itu benar – benar telah membuatnya gila.

"Hiks, Hakyeon-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sebuah cinta berakhir dan perpisahan masih tersisa.**

 **Begitu menyakitkan.**

 **Terluka, ketika kamu mengatakan itu lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOK TOK TOK

Taekwoon mengetuk pintu rumah seseorang. Diluar sedang turun hujan, sedangkan Taekwoon tidak membawa payung. Dia terus diam diri di luar rumah itu dan membiarkan air hujan terus mengguyur tubuhnya.

TOK TOK TOK

CEKLEEK

"Hakyeon-ah", Taekwoon tersenyum menahan dinginnya air hujan yang menusuk kulitnya.

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon kaget, ada secercah raut kekhawatiran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

GREEB

"Kembalilah padaku"

Taekwoon memeluk protectif Hakyeon. Dia benar – benar tidak ingin melepaskan namja ini lagi. Dia sangat membutuhkannya. Dia tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

SREET

"Lepas!"

"Hakyeon-ah, aku masih sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak bisa. Pergilah."

GRAP

Hakyeon akan menutup pintu namun Taekwoon mencegah tangan Hakyeon.

"Aku mohon, aku sakit, hatiku sakit Hakyeon-ah"

"Cukup."

"Hakyeon-ah"

"AKU BILANG CUKUP!, Aku muak denganmu, aku lelah dengan sikapmu! Kau bilang sakit, hah?... Aku lebih sakit sejak bersamamu, kau selalu melukaiku, kau tak pernah menganggapku ada, kau hanya terobsesi denganku! Jika kita berpisah itu semua karenamu! Pikirkan kembali bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Aku muak, aku membencimu!"

BLAAAAMM

Taekwoon mencerna ucapan Hakyeon, dia memenggang hatinya yang kembali sakit. Kata – kata dari mulut Hakyeon sangat melukai hatinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Hiks.. aku menyesal. Maaf .. hiks"

" **Taekwoonie~ aku pulang"**

 **Hakyeon masuk kedalam apartemen mereka, suasana tampak sangat sepi, tapi ada sepatu Taekwoon di luar, dan sepatu seseorang lagi. Hakyeon pikir ada tamu yang sedang berkunjung.**

" **Taekwoonie, kau dirumah?"**

" **Nnnnghh aahhhh.. jangan Taekwoon-ah aaah"**

 **Hakyeon mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamarnya dan Taekwoon.**

 **Jantungnnya berdebar sangat kencang, bayangan – bayangan aneh mulai terbelesit dipikirannya.**

 **Hakyeon memegang knop pintu, dan mendekatkan telinganya pada permukaan pintu.**

" **aahhh Taekwoon-ah, disana aahh ooh~~"**

" **aah, kauh sempit aauhh sekalih"**

 **Hakyeon menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan isakan yang mulai keluar. air matanya telah jatuh membasahi pipinya.**

" **tidak mungkin, hiks, tidak.."**

 **Hakyeon membuka pintunya perlahan – lahan.**

 **Dan benar apa yang dibayangkanya. Kini sang kekasih tengah bersetubuh dengan seorang perempuan.**

 **Dia melihat sendiri dengan kedua matanya, Taekwoon yang tanpa satu helai bajupun, dengan seorang gadis melakukan hunungan sex.**

 **Hakyeon menumpahkan seluruh air matanya, dia memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, sangat sakit melihat kekasihnya sendiri selingkuh dikamar yang mereka tempati.**

" **JUNG TAEKWOON!"**

 **Taekwoon dan gadis itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap kaget kearah Hakyeon. Raut wajah Taekwoon berubah cemas, dia segera berdiri dan menjauh dari gadis itu. Dia telah tertangkap basah.**

" **Hak..HAkyeon, i..Ini tidak-"**

" **BRENGSEK KAU!"**

 **BLAAAM**

 **Hakyeon menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat keras, dia berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Dia benar – benar telah sakit hati. Dia benar – benar telah dikhianati. Dia membenci Taekwoon, sangat membencinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini semua begitu menyakitkan.**

 **Air mata jatuh lagi.**

 **Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya,**

 **Aku tidak bisa menyekanya.**

 **Karena kenangan, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi.**

 **Aku mencoba menghapusnya dan mengosongkannya lagi.**

 **Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya.**

 **Tapi aku tidak bisa memilikimu lagi.**

 **Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Ini Songfict kedua. Adaptasi dari ost. Orange Mamarlade, lagunya bagus banget ditambah suaranya Hwanhee yang super duper dah. Yang belum dengerin harus coba dengerin. Hehe kok jadi promosi.**

 **Pertama mikirnya Hakyeon yang di posisi Taekwoon. tapi nggak pas, soalnya kan lagunya tentang si cowok yang nggak bisa lagi memiliki si cewek. Jadi yah,, Taekwoon aja.**

 **Ini fic.y bikinya bareng yang "moment", langsung aku upload, tapi publishnya setelah yang pertama.**

 **Jadi disini nggak ada balasan review yaa, maaf. Kan nggak bisa di edit lewat HP.**

 **Jadi aku balasnya di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Tapi sebelumnya, terima kasih yang telah mampir dan baca FF milik Jelita ini. Terima kasih banyak #bungkukbungkuk**

 **Nnnyeooooong~**


	3. Backseat - JYJ

**[ SONGFIC ]**

 **Backseat – JYJ**

 **LeoN**

 **VIXX**

 **M**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini project songfic ke – 3, dan juga request dari [ Jung Jaeseob ]. Agak susah sebenernya kalau lirik lagunya dimasukkin ke cerita, soalnya kalau diartiin rada aneh. :D**

 **Tapi karena ini request maka Jelita tetep bikin , tapi maaf kalau nggak sesuai, soalnya aku dapet ceritanya karena bayangin Leo & N sambil ndengerin lagunya JYJ, jadi nggak terlalu ikutin kaya di One Fine Day. Situasinya aku bikin semirip mungkin. Jadi sebelumnya maafkan aku, #bungkukbungkuk **

**Oke lah… langsung aja yaa..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan khawatirkan akan itu.**

 **Aku menempatkanmu dibangku belakangku.**

 **Sedikit mendekatlah.**

 **Aku menghirup sesuatu yang baik.**

 **Lepaskan sabuk pengamanmu,**

 **Bersandarlah dibahuku.**

 **Jangan gugup,**

 **Kau tidak perlu khawatir sekarang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon menatap lekat kearah seorang Hakyeon si namja tan yang duduk di samping pengemudi mobil. Saat ini VIXX akan melakukan syuting One Fine Day, acara TV baru mereka. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon sedang menunggu yang lainnya masuk kedalam mobil.

Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, raut wajah Taekwoon dari tadi sangat tidak menyenangkan. Taekwoon hanya ingin Hakyeon duduk di belakang bersamanya. Dia malah menempatkan dirinya dibangku depan.

"Taekwoonie, ada apa?"

Sosok yang sedari tadi diperhatikan, ternyata merespon situasi dengan baik, dia menoleh kearah belakang, menatap sang kekasih. Oh yang benar saja, kita melupakan jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Kenapa melihatku terus, Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Sakit"

Hakyeon mengangkat kedua alisnya. Menatap lekat keadaan Taekwoon dari atas sampai bawah.

"Mana yang sakit?"

Taekwoon menunjuk kearah kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar akan ku panggilkan manager"

Hakyeon membuka pintu mobil dan hendak melangkah keluar.

"Auuuh" rintik Taekwoon terdengar oleh Hakyeon. Dan sontak saja Hakyeon langsung beralih pada Taekwoon.

"Taekwoonie, sakit kah?"

"Sakit sekali, perutku" Taekwoon memenggangi perutnya, dia menundukkan kepalanya, menahan sakit.

"Eoh ? perut?"

Taekwoon melirik Hakyeon sebentar.

"Kemari, perutku sakit"

"Kepalamu bagaimana?" Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon curiga.

Sementara itu Taekwoon menatap balik Hakyeon, dia melupakan sesuatu….

"Auuh, kepalaku", sekarang Taekwoon beralih memenggangi kepalanya menahan sakit. Sepertinya penyakit Taekwoon ini suka berpindah – pindah.

"Jadi yang sakit yang mana?" Tanya Hakyeon polos.

"Semua?!" Taekwoon mulai sebal.

Hakyeon yang masih belum mengerti maksud Taekwoon, malah menelepon managernya.

"Hyung, Taekwoon sakit, sepertiny-"

SREET

Taekwoon mengambil posel Hakyeon secara paksa. Dia benar – benar gemas terhadap kekasihnya ini yang memiliki sifat antara bodoh dan polos. Dia hanya ingin berdekatan dengan Hakyeon, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak peka.

PIIIP

"Apa yang kau lakukan, aku seda-"

"Aku sedang sakit, cepat kesini."

Bukannya meminta dengan sopan, Taekwoon malah menatap sadis Hakyeon. Hakyeon hanya mampu mengangguk kepalanya takut dan segera berpindah, duduk di sebelah Taekwoon. Dibangku belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SONGFIC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hakyeon, dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya sehingga tidak ada jarak antara dia dan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon matap Taekwoon cemas, dia mencoba menempelkan tangannya pada kening Taekwoon tetapi Taekwoon menghindar.

"Biar aku lihat, kau panas atau tidak"

"Kau diam saja"

"Huft, aku kan mencemaskamu"

Hakyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia sedari tadi cemas karena Taekwoon mengatakan bahwa dia sakit. Dia jarang sekali sakit, bagaimana bisa dia tiba – tiba seperti ini.

Taekwoon memperhatikan wajah Hakyeon yang tengah mengerucut, sungguh menggemaskan.

Dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada leher Hakyeon. Di endusnya kulit wangi Hakyeon, di jilatnya pelan hingga ia dapat merasakan sensasi leher Hakyeon yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Nnnghh, apa yang kau lakukan, Taekwoonie?" Hakyeon mendorong kepala Taekwoon pelan, menjauhkan lidah Taekwoon dari lehernya.

Tapi Taekwoon malah melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Hakyeon dan justru membuat posisi mereka sangat dekat.

Tangan Taekwoon memegang kepala Hakyeon agar tidak bergerak – gerak. Dia kembali menciumi leher Hakyeon, menjilatnya dan sesekali menghisap hingga menimbulkan noda kepemilikkan.

"Nnnngghh, Lepas~"

"…."

"Aaahh. Geli Taekwooni~, Nnnnghh"

"Nikmati saja, hmm"

Taekwoon menolehkan kepala Hakyeon agar menatapnya, wajah Hakyeon telah memerah sempurna. Matanya menatap Taekwoon malu.

Taekwoon yang gemas langsung menciumi Hakyeon.

Taekwoon mengecup kening Hakyeon sayang.

"Kepala ini, hanya boleh berisi tentangku"

Kemudian ciuman itu turun ke mata.

"Kedua mata ini hanya boleh melihatku"

Lalu ke hidung.

"Hidung ini hanya boleh menghirup aromaku"

Kedua pipi.

"Mereka hanya boleh memerah jika padaku"

Dan ciuman itu turun ke bibir Hakyeon.

CUUP

Taekwoon melumat penuh gairah bibir Hakyeon, di hisapnya gemas bibir atas dan bawah, di jilatnya dan digigit hingga Hakyeon membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah Taekwoon masuk.

Dengan senang hati lidah Taekwoon menelusup kedalam mulut Hakyeon, di absennya satu persatu penduduk mulut Hakyeon.

Hingga dirasakannya nafas Hakyeon yang mulai habis, Taekwoon langsung menghentikan ciumannya.

Taekwoon menatap tepat di kedua mata Hakyeon.

"Bibir ini hanya untukku"

"Hah hah…Taekwoonie~" Hakyeon masih berusaha mencari pasokan udara. Entah kenapa kekasihnya ini masih sempat mesum disaat dia sedang sakit.

"Dan satu lagi..?"

"Hah Apah hah..?" Tanya Hakyeon bingung.

"Ini.."

Taekwoon meremas benda berharga Hakyeon yang sedang lemas dibawah.

"Auuuh, Taekwoon!" hakyeon memukul dada bidang Taekwoon. dia belum siap, kenapa kekasihnya ini mesum sekali.

Taekwoon hanya menyeringai senang.

"benda ini adalah milikku", Dia kembali merapatkan badannya pada Hakyeon.

Dipeluknya Hakyeon erat, sementara tanganya masih bermain – main dengan Hakyeon kecil dibawah.

Tidak lupa, bibir Taekwoon juga tengah bermain dengan leher jenjang Hakyeon.

"Nnnngh~ Taekwoonieh~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dengan lembut, lenganmu melilit sekitar pinggangku.**

 **Dengan manis bibirmu berbisik ditelingaku.**

 **Aku ingin menyentuh tubuhmu setiap malam.**

 **Kau menginginkan itu lebih.**

 **Ikuti terus.**

 **Kau tidak perlu melawan.**

 **Jangan malu – malu.**

 **Sekarang ayo melakukan itu,**

 **di bangku belakang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SLUUURP

Hakyeon menjilat sensual telinga Taekwoon, digigitnya gemas telinga itu.

"Lakukan lebih~ Sayaaang~" bisik Hakyeon menggoda, tepat ditelinga Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menyeringai senang dengan respon Hakyeon. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini sudah paham maksudnya.

Taekwoon mendorong tubuh Hakyeon, agar terlentang di kursi mobil.

Dia menatap Hakyeon lembut.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Hakyeon-ah."

Cup

"Aku merindukkan desahanmu"

"Hehehe… uuuuh,"

Hakyeon memeluk Taekwoon sayang,

"Jadi, sakitnya bohong, eoh?"

SREET

Taekwoon melepaskan pelukkan Hakyeon.

"Baru sadar sekarang?"

"Hehe, maaf, aku terlalu khawatir, sayaaang"

CUP

Hakyeon mengecup bibir Takwoon singkat.

"Kita lanjutkan, hmm?"

Tanya Taekwoon yang mulai membuka pakaian Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sungguh uke yang penurut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perlahan perasaan gugupmu hilang.**

 **Itu yang kulihat sekarang.**

 **Suara kecil napasmu.**

 **Aku ingin membuat itu jadi milikku.**

 **Lihatlah kita, kita berbeda dari kisah cinta yang lain.**

 **Kau dan aku yang saling menginginkan.**

 **kau menginginkan itu lebih, kau mempercayaiku.**

 **Sekarang ayo lakukan itu,**

 **dibangku belakang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uuh-Eooh~ Nngh"

Hakyeon terus mendesah ketika tangan kiri Taekwoon terus memberikan pijatan pada adik kecil Hakyeon. Sementara bibirnya tengah menciumi dada Hakyeon, dan tangan kiri Taekwoon masih berusaha membuka pakaian Hakyeon.

"Mendesahlah Hakyeon-ah"

"Nnnggh, ke..kerash seddikith Woonieh"

Hakyeon membantu tangan Taekwoon yang memijat benda miliknya.

Hakyeon sendiri juga merindukan sentuhan Taekwoon.

Semenjak OFD berlangsung mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu dikamar. Dan inilah yang terjadi, karena akal busuk Taekwoon mereka melakukannya di mobil.

TAP TAP TAP

"Dimana N hyung?"

"Mungkin dimobil dengan Leon Hyung"

SIIING

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon sontak menghentikan aktivitas bersenang – senang mereka.

Mereka mendengar suara seseorang yang menuju kemobil.

Mereka saling memandang, hingga…

"Hongbin"

"Hyuk"

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Segera saja mereka merapikan pakaian dan rambut mereka yang berantakan. Tidak lupa keringat mereka yang mengalir deras sedari tadi.

GREEEEK

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon menoleh kearah pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Eoo..Eoh, Hai?" Hakyeon mulai gelagapan.

"Kok hai?" Hongbin mengeryitkan dahi.

Hyuk menatap curiga ke leher Hakyeon yang memerah dimana – mana.

"Hyung" Hyuk melirik Hongbin dengan seringainya. Hongbin menerima kode – kode dari Hyuk dan langsung tersenyum jahil.

"MANAGER MEREKA DISINI"

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tenang saja hyung, manager disini membawa obat. Kan LEO HYUNG sakit. Hehehe"

Hyuk menatap jahil Taekwoon. sedangkan Taekwoon hanya mampu mengehela napas.

Duo evil ini sungguh mengganggu.

TAP TAP TAP

Semua telah berkumpul di dekat mobil.

"Leo kau sakit?" Tanya manager khawatir.

"Sudah sembuh" Taekwoon hanya menjawab datar.

"Loh, N hyung kok merah sih, sakit juga ya?" magnae evil memulai.

"Iya, coba manager Hyung periksa" Hongbin ikut – ikutan.

Mereka non-Hyukbin, memandang Hakyeon bersamaan.

"Eh? Hyung sakit ya?", Ken.

"Merah semua, apa ada nyamuk?", Ravi.

"Ak..aku baik-"

"YA!"

Sontak ke enam member VIXX terdiam menatap manager yang tiba – tiba berteriak.

"Jung Leo!"

Manager menatap sengit Taekwoon.

Taekwoon kembali menghelas napas dan menunduk.

"Maaf hyung"

Ravi, Ken, dan Hakyeon menatap bingung manager dan Taekwoon bergantian.

Sedangkan Honbin dan Hyuk tengah ber-high five ria dengan senyum kemengan, sepertinya mereka paham situasi sekarang ini.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG. KITA SEDANG SYUTING. KENDALIKAN ITU JUNG!"

"Maaf"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suasana hati ini benar.**

 **Kau akan mendapatkan itu.**

 **Aku dapat menempatkanmu di bangku belakangku.**

 **Kau tau apa selanjutnya setelah bangku belakang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Yeaaaah, jadikan.. tapi yaa begini cerita yang nongol. Hehehe**

 **Sebelumnya, buat yang request, sabar yah.**

 **Setelah ini mau lanjut "Sebuah Rahasia Chapter 4" dulu. Banyak yang nunggu.**

 **Sekarang aku lagi pemadatan buat ujian, jadi nggak ada waktu buat bikin FF. kalau ada waktu pasti langsung aku nulis kok. Aku kalau nulis langsung jadi sehari, jadi semoga aja ada waktu luang selain hari minggu** **huwaaaa padat – padat jadwalnya.**

 **Btw, mau ketawa dulu ya. Hahahahahahaha. Ini ff rate M pertama. Sebenarnya masih bingung ini uda masuk M apa masih T?**

 **Mau aku lanjut lebih gitu-gitu, tapi belum siap. Takutnya malah kaya maksa. Jelita masih 17** **th** **belum oke kalau bikin gitu. Masih baca – baca cerita yadong dulu #plaaak hahaha.**

 **Dan, masih belajar juga dari cara [ Sulli Otter ] eonni bkin FF yang 'itu-itu' hehehehe, kan mentor gua dia.**

 **Eeeh [ Sulli Otter ] eonni baca nggak ya #celingakcelinguk,**

 **#kabuur**

… **..**

 **Oke deh, lanjuut..**

 **[ kekek ] [ audreyputrie ] oke, ditunggu yaa**

 **[ Jung Jaesob ] nunna ? kayanya tua kamu deh, hahaha #sokmuda. Ini sudah, maaf kalau nggak sesuai ya** **#bungkukbungkuk.**

 **[ Sulli Otter ] eeeh Nnyeooong bu guru.. seneng banget kaya eonni liat mereka tersakiti, kekeke #kaburAh**

 **[ Kim Eun Seob ] dikasih makan daun eon** **.. btw, eonni upload LeoN moment di youtube yaa? Aku punya banyak video moment mereka dan itu ada beberapa milik Kim Eun Seob. Itu eonni kan ?**

 **Btw, eonni sayangnya saya yang satu kemana yaaa? #abaikan sayangnya -_-**

 **[ Key Love VIXX ] eonni dari kemarin kok nggak kelihatan? Nggak publish FF juga?**

 **#kangenkan**

…

 **Yaa sudah, mau lanjut belajar lagi..**

 **Silahkan review dan request jika ingin.**

 **Terimakasih. Nnyeooooong~**


	4. Kontrol - Kim Sunggyu

**[ SONFIC ]**

 **Control – Kim Sunggyu**

 **RaKen**

 **LeoN VIXX**

 **T**

 **Hurt/Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Songfic ke – 4 request dari [ audreyputrie ] & [ keken ].**

 **Karena [ audreyputrie ] Cuma request lagu aja dan [ keken ] Cuma request chara aja, jadi aku gabungin jadi 1 request ya. Lagu Control dengan chara RaKen couple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku akan menanggung penderitaan ini sendiri.**

 **Sebagai balasannya, berjanjilah satu hal,**

 **berjanjilah padaku hanya satu hal.**

 **Tempatmu akan selalu menjadi seperti saat terakhir kamu meninggalkannya.**

 **Jika kamu mulai merindukanku lagi,**

 **jangan khawatir tentang itu dan kembalilah kepadaku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016**

"Appa, siapa dia?"

Kim Wonshik, seorang namja tampan nan tinggi menatap ayahnya yang setelah 5 tahun tidak pulang kerumah karena urusan bisnis diluar negeri, sekarang berdiri didepannya bersama dua namja, yang satu seorang namja cantik dan seorang namja yang dapat dibilang manis namun tampan.

Kim Wonshik menatap tidak suka dengan kedua tamu yang dibawa oleh ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia akan senang jika beberapa hari yang lalu dia baru mendapat kabar bahwa ayahnya telah menikah dengan seorang model tersebut. Tidak hanya itu sekarang mereka datang bersama beberapa koper – koper besar. Itu semakin membuatnya semakin muak

"Mereka akan tinggal disini mulai hari ini." Ayahnya masuk sambil embawa barang – barang miliknya.

"Aku tidak setuju. Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan pernikahan Ayah !" Wonshik menatap murka kearah dua manusia didepannya.

"Terserah. Kalian masuklah, istirahat" suruh sang ayah kepada istri dan anak barunya sekarang. Sang istri berjalan melewati Wonshik sambil menunduk tak nyaman, sementara sang anak, pendatang baru itu, hanya diam ditempatnya.

"Annyeong, aku Lee Jaehwan. Senang bertemu denganmu" sapa Jaehwan sambil menawarkan tangannya untuk berjabatan.

Namun Wonshik hanya menatap nyalang Jaehwan, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan yang menatap nanar kepergiaanya.

"Maaf"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi", sapa Jaehwan yang baru turun dari kamarnya untuk bergabung dengan kedua orang tuannya di ruang makan.

"Eoh, pagi sayang", sapa sang ibu sambil mengecup puncuk kepala Jaehwan.

"Hakyeonie, dimana Wonshik?" tanya Taekwoon ayah tiri Jaehwan kepada istrinya Cha Hakyeon, yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi Jung Hakyeon.

"Ne Yeobbo", Hakyeon beranjak dari duduknya.

"Biar aku saja eomma" Jaehwan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari menaikki tangga menuju kamar Wonshik.

Hakyeon menatap bingung Jaehwan kemudian beralih menatap Taekwoon.

"Biarkan saja", Taekwoon menyarankan sambil menyesap secangkir kopi panasnya.

...

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Jaehwan mengetuk pintu kamar Woshik.

Dirasannya tidak ada jawaban, langsung saja dia masuk kedalam.

Ddilihatnya sang pemilik kamar masih setia bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya.

Jaehwan berjalan pelan mendekati sang adik. Wonshik memang lebih muda dari Jaehwan jadi bisa dibilang disinilah Wonshik yang berstatus sebagai adik tirinya.

"Wonshik-ah, bangun" Jaehwan menggoyangkan pelan bahu Wonshik.

"Wonshik-ah, sudah pagi, kau tidak sekolah"

"Nnnngh, sebentar Eomma"

DEG

Jaehwan terdiam seketika saat Wonshik memanggilnya Ibu. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau bahwa 10 tahun yang lalu sang ibu Wonshik telah meninggal. Bukan hal aneh jika Wonshik masih belum menerima kehadiran wajah baru menjadi keluargannya, apa lagi yang merebut posisi sang Ibu tercintanya yang telah tiada. Tak hanya itu sekarang malah dia mendapat saudara tiri baru.

"Wonshik-ah ayo bangun"

"Nnnnghh" Wonshik membuka matanya sedikit. Dia menatap wajah Jaehwan dalam diam.

"Ayo bangun, hm" Jaehwan tersenyum manis kearah Wonshik. Wonshik hanya menatapnya datar tak hanya itu semakin lama wajah Woshik menjadi semakin memerah, dia malu.

SRAAAAK

Wonshik menarik selimutnya hingga benar – benar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Eeh, ayo bangun" Jaehwam menarik paksa selimut Wonshik, tetapi kekuatan Jaehwan tidak sekuat pertahannan Wonshik.

"Pergilah, 5 menit lagi aku keluar" kata Wonshik dari balik selimutnya.

Jaehwan yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum manis. Dan langsung keluar dari kamar Woshik untuk kembali ke ruang makan.

...

"Appa dan emma akan kembali siang ini"

Sang ayah membuka topik pembicaraannya, saat semua telah berkumpul diruang makan.

"Eeh, secepat itu? Lalu aku bagaimana?" Jaehwan bertanya kepada kedua orang tuannya yang tiba – tiba membuat keputusan tanpa perundingannya.

"Kau akan tinggal disini bersama dongsaengmu Wanie, Shikie kau tinggal bersama Hyung mu, ne?" Hakyeon berkata ramah dan tersenyum manis kearah Wonshik. Wonshik hanya diam saja dan masih menyantap makannanya.

"Wonshikie?" panggil Hakyeon kembali.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, murahan !"

"Wonshik!" bentak sang ayah pada sikap kekanak – kanakan anaknya itu.

BRAAAAK

"Terserah apa yang mau kalian lakukan. Dan aku bukan adimu, kaubukan Ibuku" Wonshik meninggalkan ruang makan itu dengan penuh emosi. Dia pergi keluar rumah untuk berangkat sekolah.

Hakyeon hanya menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tangisnya yang akan keluar.

"Aku pergi Eomma, Appa." Jaehwan menyusul Wonshik yang pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Maafkan Wonshik, dia belum terbiasa" Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon sayang, yang sekarang telah menagis dipelukkan Taekwoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonshik-ah, tunggu!"

Jaehwan berlari mengejar Wonshik yang berjalan didepannya.

"Haah..haah, kau cepat sekali, eoh?"

Wonshik hanya menatap tak suka pada Jaehwan.

"Eoh, jangan menatapku begitu, saeng. Aku ini kakakmu" Jaehwan bercanda sambil memukul pelan lengan Wosnhik.

"..."

"Ayolah kita ini sudah bersaudara, jangan acuhkan aku"

"..."

"Ya, Wonsh-"

GRAAAAP

"KAU INI BISA DIAM ATAU TIDAK!"

Wonshik mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Jaehwan. Jaehwan menatap Woshik syok. Kedua mata Wonshik telah memerah. Memerah antara menahan tangis atau menahan emosinnya.

"Won..shik?"

"Aku ini bukan adimu. Kau bukan kakaku. Camkan itu!"

BRUUUUK

Wonshik mendorong kuat bahu jaehwan hingga dia terjatuh. Hanya ringisan sakit yang ditunjukkan Jaehwan.

"Jangan berada disekitarku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kembalilah..**

 **Kamu satu – satunnya yang bisa mengakhiri penantian yang tak berujung ini.**

 **Aku bersedia menunggumu..**

 **Sebagai balasannya, ingatlah ini,**

 **tolong ingat satu hal saja.**

 **Bahuku akan selalu ada untukmu.**

 **Kapanpun jika mungkin, jika kamu membutuhkanku lagi,**

 **jangan cemas dan kembalilah padaku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Jaehwan berjalan bolak balik didepan pintu rumah. Sedari tadi dia menunggu kepulangan adik tirinya. Seharunya 8jam lalu dia sudah harus dirumah tapi sampai saat ini dia juga belum kembali. Jaehwan juga tidak memiliki nomer ponsel Wonshik.

TUUUT TUUUT

" **Yeoboseyo?"**

"Apa ini Hongbin?"

" **Ne, nuguseyo?"**

"Saya Hyung-nya Wonshik, apa Wonshik bersamamu?"

" **Aah, aniya Hyung. Tadi Wonshik sempat bersama kami waktu kami akan ke bar, tapi dia tiba – tiba bilang tidak bisa ikut"**

"Lalu kemana dia pergi?"

" **Nan mollayo. Dia naik bus disekitar taman kota, tadi, waeyo Hyung?"**

"Ah aniya. Hyung boleh minta nomer ponsel Wonshik?"

" **Baik, nanti akan aku kirimkan"**

"Ne, gomawoyo Hongbin-ah"

PIIIIP

Jaehwan menutup panggilannya dengan Hongbin, sahabat Wonshik.

TIIIING

Jaehwan membuka sebuah pesan masuk, dan langsung masuk menelepon nomer yang dikirmkan Hongbin padaya.

TUUUUT TUUUUT

"Aiish, angkat Wonshik-ah"

TUUUT TUUUT

Jaehwan meremas bajunya cemas. Dia benar – benar mengkhawatirkan sang adik.

...

 **Flashback**

 **...**

 **2006**

" **Hyung~" Wonshik memeluk seorang namja yang tengah asyik bermain dengan bukunya.**

" **Ya, lepas Wonshikie, aku tidak bisa membaca bukunya" sang namja yang dipeluknya menciba melepaskan tangan Wonshik yang memeluk tubuhnya erat.**

" **Aku mencintaimu, Hyung" Wonshik menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu namja itu.**

" **Aku juga mencintaimu, Wonshik" namja yang dipanggil hyung tadi melepaskan pelukka Wonshik dan memutar badannya agar dapat melihat wajah Wonshik.**

 **CUUUP**

 **Wonshik mengecup bibir Jaehwan sekilas.**

" **Aku akan segera mengenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku, Hyung"**

 **Jaehwan hanya tersenyum bahagia dengan rona di wajahnya yang memerah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLAAAAK**

" **Kau bilang Apa?! Katakan lagi!"**

" **Aku ingin kita cerai Eunji-ah"**

 **PLAAAAAKK**

 **Wonshik menatap perih perdebatan antar pria dan wanita didepannya ini. Semua yang dia lihat ini selalu jadi makanan sehari – hari Wonshik. Sang ayah yang selalu meminta cerai dan sang ibu yang berusaha mempertahankan pernikahan mereka.**

" **Jangan harap kita bercerai!"**

" **Aku tidak tahan denganmu Eunju, pernikahan ini sia – sia!" Taekwoon sang suami, hanya memandang sengit wanita didepannya ini.**

" **Sia – sia katamu. Bagaimana dengan dia!" Eunji menunjuk Wonshik yang berdiri berada jauh dari mereka.**

" **Dia hasil pernikahan kita. Pernikahan ini tidak akan sia – sia"**

" **Eomma, sudah" Wonshik berusaha menenangkan Ibunya dari jauh.**

" **Aku tidak mau cerai!" Eunji tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya.**

" **Aku mencintaimu, Taekwoonie~ hmmm, jangan ceraikan aku ne?" Eunji meraih tangan Taekwoon dan menatap memohon padanya.**

 **Wonshik mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang melihat, bagaimana memalukannya Sang ibu yang memohon pada ayahnya, yang jelas – jelas sudah tidak mencintainnya lagi.**

" **Ck, aku akan menceraikanmu, dan Wonshik akan menjadi hak asuhku"**

" **DIA ANAKKU TAEKWOON-AH!"**

" **Tanda tangani saja surat cerai ini !"**

 **Taekwoon meletakkan dokumen coklat diatas meja. Dan pergi meninggalkan Eunji yang telah menangis histeris.**

 **Wonshik mendekati sang Ibu dan berniat memeluknya, namun sang Ibu langsung berlari mengejar Taekwoon.**

 **Jaehwan menghentikan sebuah taxi dan pergi. Sementara Wonshik mengendarai motornya untuk mengejar sang Ibu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonshik berhenti disebuah rumah yang sangat dia kenal. Dilihatnya mobil sang ayah yang terpakir didepan rumah tersebut.**

 **Wonshik lantas masuk kedalam rumah itu.**

 **PLAAAK**

" **Brengsek kau"**

 **Eunji manampar seorang namja yang berdiri didekat Taekwoon.**

 **Wonshik membelalakkan matanya kaget. Bukan karena sang ibu tetapi seorang namja yang sangat dia cintai terlibat diantara perkelahian itu. Dan sekarang sang namja itu juga tengah menatapnya kaget.**

" **Jaehwan Hyung?"**

" **Wonshik-ah?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tak akan bertanya apapun.**

 **Tidak tentang kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri,**

 **mengapa kau meninggalkanku,**

 **mengapa kamu melakukan itu padaku?**

 **Apa yang penting tentang itu?**

 **Aku hanya membutuhkanmu disisiku,**

 **hanya itu yang kubutuhkan.**

 **Tiap saat, kamu hanya satu – satunya dihati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonshik-ah!"

Jaehwan memanggil Wonshik yang tengah berdiri di tepi panta, tanpa alas kaki, dan hanya memakai baju seragamnya.

GREEP

"Wonshikie?"

Jaehwan memeluk Wonshik erat.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku menkhawatirkanmu, bodoh! Hik.." Jaewhan menangis sesenggukkan di punggung Wonshik.

"Pergi!"

"Aku mohon jangna seperti ini"

"Kau munafik"

 **Flashback...**

 **...**

 **Rumag Sakit**

" **Wonshik-ah, aku turut berduka" Hakyeon berucap sedih untuk Wonshik. Setelah kejadian dirumah Hakyeon, sang ibu mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan pulangnya.**

" **Ini semua gara – gara kau!", Wonshik menatap nyalang bukang pada Hakyeon tetapi pada Jaehwan yang berdiri didekat Hakyeon.**

 **Wonshik berdiri dan mendekat kearah Jaehwan.**

" **Kau bilang akan menghentikan mereka, dan menjelaskan hubugan kita. Kenapa KAU MALAH MEMBIARKAN ORANG TUA KITA BERSAMA !"**

 **Jaehwan menatap sakit Wonshik. Mereka memang sudah tau hubungan kedua orang tua mereka. Bukan menjadi masalah karena pernikahan kedua orang tua mereka yang aslinya hanya karena perjodohan. Dan ayah Wonshik sebenarnya mencintai ayahnya Hakyeon. Mereka tidak dapat menghakimi kedua insan yang saling mencintai. Karena mereka juga sama seperti dirinya dan Wonshik yang saling menyukai walaupun sesama namja. Tapi jika mereka membiarkan kedua orang itu menikah, mereka akan menjadi saudara, dan itu akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Maka dari itu Wonshik dan Jaehwan berjanji akan menghentikan hubungan mereka bagaimanapun caranya.**

" **Aku menyayangi appa ku, Wonshik-ah. Aku ingin dia bahagia" tutur Jaehwan menyesal.**

" **Munafik!"**

 **Wonshik melangkah pergi.**

" **Jangan muncul didepanku lagi!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bilang akan bertahan untuk hubungan ini, kau pembohong!"

"Maaf, maafkan aku hiks maaf"

"Pergi!"

Wonshik melepaskan dekapan Jaehwan.

"Aku sudah bercerita pada appa dan eomma. Mereka bilang tidak apa – apa"

Wonshik memutar badannya dan menghadap ke Jaehwan.

"Mereka bilang tidak masalah karena kita bukan saudara kandung, makannya waktu itu aku biarkan saja mereka melanjutkan hubungan mereka" Jaehwan menatap kedua mata Wonshik.

"Aku ingin bercerita saat itu, tapi tiba – tiba saja eomma mu datang dan semua itu terjadi"

Wonshik menatap Jaehwan tak percaya.

"Percayalah, aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Tatapan Wonshik melunak.

"Tapi kau malah pergi, dan menjauhi ku. Aku benar- benar hancur" Jaehwan menundukkan kepalannya.

"Aku hiks mencintaimu hiks Wonshikie"

GREEEP

Wonshik memeluk Jaehwan protectif.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku sangat mencintaimu"

Jaehwan memeluk balik Wonshik dan tersenyum bahagia. Mereka saling menangis bahagia.

...

"Hwaaa akhir yang bahagia yaa"

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon menatap aktivitas kedua anak mereka sedari tadi.

GREEP

Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon dari belakang dan mengecup pipi Hakyeon.

"Mereka sudah besar"

"Iya"

"Ayo Yeonie"

"Apa?"

"Kita buat anak lagi"

"Apa?"  
GRAAAAAp

"Huwaaaaaa, lepaas Taekwoon!"

"Kita ciptakan anak – anak kecil yang banyak, ne~~"

"AAAKH ANDWAEEE! LEPASSS!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini ff pertama dengan chara RaKen, terimakasih atas requestnya yaa, karena menyarankan chara ini. Hehehe. Karena terus – terusan membuat chara LeoN.**

 **Oke silahkan review.**

 **Nnnnyeooooong~~~**


	5. Secret Love - BAP

**[ SONGFIC ]**

 **B.A.P – Secret Love**

 **LeoN**

 **Taekwoon x Hakyeon**

 **VIXX**

 **T**

 **Romance/Hurt/Agst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tahu ini tidak mudah untuk kita berdua.**

 **Kau benar, tapi apa kamu tau ?**

 **Kadang aku tak peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan.**

 **Ini semua membuatku gila.**

 **Aku tak punya pilihan, biarkan aku melakukan hal ini untuk cinta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KYAAAAA…VIIIXXXX~" suara gemuruh fans berteriakan tanpa henti hampir membuat konser tersebut seperti layaknya perang besar.

Mereka saling berteriak memanggil nama bias mereka masing – masing. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka yang dipuja – puja sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menghilangkan perasaan cemas dan gugupnya. Mereka berusaha untuk membuat konser ini berlangsung lancar untuk para Starlight.

"Kaja~ semuanya! SEMANGAT !" tariakan sang leader memecahkan rasa khawatir mereka. Leader VIXX tersebut selalu memberi dukungan agar para adik – adiknya tidak merasa gugup, walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri dirinya juga merasa seperti itu. Namun sebagai leader dia tau tugasnya adalah membimbing dan mengetuai mereka. Tidak ada saat untuknya merasa gugup. Dia harus menjadi contoh untuk mereka.

Para member VIXX satu persatu masuk kedalam panggung. Tentunya diawali oleh sang leader, kemudian Leo member tertua kedua, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan terakhir Hyuk. Mereka berbaris memanjang, mengawali acara dengan sambutan untuk para Starlight.

Sang Leader tampak mulai bercucuran keringat. Ini adalah konser terbesar mereka di Indonesia. Konser dimana terdapat bermilyaran fans yang melihat mereka disana. Tentu membuat seluruh anggota VIXX sangat gugup, tidak seperti konser biasanya.

GREEP

Seseorang disebelah N atau Hakyeon menggenggam tanganya erat. Hakyeon lantas menoleh dan melihat yang disebelah hanya menatap lurus kedepan. Hakyeon melirik bagian tanganya yang digenggam erat Taekwoon.

"Aku bersamamu" bisik Taekwoon dan Hakyeon tersenyum simpul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tanpa orang lain tau, aku mencintaimu.**

 **Tanpa orang lain tau, aku memikirkanmu.**

 **Ini adalah cinta yang hanya untukmu dan aku tau dunia ini.**

 **Sepanjang hari, aku mengingatmu.**

 **Sepanjang hari, aku mencintaimu.**

 **Bahkan jika aku di dalam penjara, ini tak apa hanya jika aku memilikimu,**

 **aku mampu hidup.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Woaah Liat Hakyeon cocok sekali dengan Sojin, bukan ?'**

' **Aigooo~ kiss scene mereka. Huwaaa I love it'**

' **Daebak, mereka benar – benar cocok. Seharusnya mereka pacaran saja'**

' **Ah benar. Mereka pacaran saja'**

' **Aku harap mereka pacaran. Huwaaa'**

Taekwoon membaca komentar para starlight pada postingan di youtube. Wajah Taekwoon sudah Nampak mengeluarkan asap dimana – mana. Bukan masalah besar terhadap video adegan itu. Melainkan pada siapa yang mempostingnya. Dia tau nama akun itu, dan apa – apaan para Fans mereka. Berharap Hakyeon pacaran dengan Sojin? Yang benar saja!

CEKLEK

"Woonie kau sedang apa?" Hakyeon, topic penyebab amarah Taekwoon malah masuk dan mendekat ke Taekwoon. Hakyeon mendudukkan dirinya dikasur, disamping Taekwoon.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat?" Hakyeon mencoba mendekatkan dirinya pada laptop Taekwoon. tapi dengan gerakan cepat Taekwoon langsung menutup laptopnya, dan berdiri menatap Hakyeon yang masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Woonie, ada apa?"

"Ck!" Taekwoon pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon begitu saja.

BLAAAAM

Dentuman keras pintu ditutup membuat Hakyeon terlonjak kaget. Dia sangat hapal betul dengan sikap sang kekasih. Benar, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih atau tepatnya, hubungan yang dijalin tanpa sepengetahuan yang lainnya. Hubungan secara rahasia. Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sebelum mereka berpacaran, mereka telah membuat kesepakatan. Bahwa tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui hubungan mereka. Mereka hanya takut para anggota lain tidak setuju, terutama dengan para fans yang nantinya malah membenci VIXX, karena hubungan mereka. Mereka telah menjaga rahasia ini selama 2 tahun.

Hakyeon lantas menyusul Taekwoon yang sebelumnya keluar dengan amarah memuncak. Hakyeon tau, Taekwoon tak akan marah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Hakyeon mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling ruangan mencari sang kekasih.

"Wonshikie, kau lihat Taekwoon?"

Wonshik yang sedang tiduran disofa depan Tv, langsung menoleh ke Hakyeon.

"Tadi sepertinya kearah dapur, Hyung"

"Eoh oke " Hakyeon langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksud Wonshik. Sesampainya di dapur Hakyeon melihat Taekwoon sedang meneguk air minumnya. Hakyeon mendekat dan tertangkap mata oleh Taekwoon yang masih setia meneguk air.

PRAAAG

Taekwoon meletakan gelasnya dengan keras, menimbulkan suara yang tidak mengenakan.

Hakyeon menghela napas dan semakin mendekat kearah Taekwoon.

"Ada apa Woonie, aku berbuat salah, eoh?" Hakyeon menangkup wajah Taekwoon agar menoleh kearahnya.

Taekwoon memalingkan pandanganya agar tak bertemu dengan kedua mata Hakyeon.

"Jika aku punya salah, aku minta maaf"

"Minta maaf? Apa kau tau kesalahanmu?" Taekwoon menatap sinis Hakyeon.

"Makanya aku bertanya. Aku salah apa, katakan?"

"Ck!"

PLAAAAK

Taekwoon menampik kedua tangan Hakyeon yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Kau minta maaf tapi tak tau kesalahanmu?!"

"Makanya katakan, aku tak mengerti jika tingkahmu seperti ini!"

"Aku yang tak mengerti dirimu!"

"Kau ini kenapa?!"

"Kau yang kenapa?! Kenapa kau memposting video tak mutu seperti itu. Kau senang? Atau kau memang berharap bersamanya, hah!"

Hakyeon memandang emosi Taekwoon. Tidak hanya sekali ini mereka bertengkar, mereka sudah sering bertengkar. Dan pertengkaran mereka selalu dengan teriakan dan adu mulut. Hakyeon tak mengerti, Taekwoon selalu tak bisa membicarakan masalah mereka dengan baik.

"Video apa? Aku tak mengerti?!"

"Video ciumanmu dengan Sojin!"

Hakyeon tercekat. Tak bisa lagi membalas ucapan Taekwoon. Dia tahu kali ini memang kesalahanya, tapi itu juga untuk mempromosikan dramanya. Bukan karena niatan apapun.

"Kenapa ? Kau tak bisa menjawab, hah?!"

BRAAAK

Taekwoon memukul meja dapur didepannya dengan emosi.

"Hentikan Woonie, mereka bisa mendengar ucapanmu" Hakyeon mencoba meredakan emosi Taekwoon.

"Aku tak peduli. Biar mereka tau. Biar semua tau. Kau itu milikku. Aku mencintaimu, dan kita saling mencintai! Apa yang salah, hah?!"

"Taekwoon! aku mohon, redakan suaramu. Mereka akan mendengarnya"

"Memang kenapa Hakyeon-ah. Kita memang mencintai, ini kenyataanya"

"Jung Taekwoon! Cukup!" Hakyeon menutup kedua telinganya frustasi.

PRAAANG

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon menoleh kesumber suara. Ternyata sedari tadi anggota lainya menyaksikan perdebatan mereka. Dan Hyuk, sang maknae menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan tangis yang akan keluar. Mereka menatap tak percaya kearah Hakyeon dan Taekwoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena orang lain mengenali kita, kita tak bisa berjalan dengan nyaman di jalanan.**

 **Hanya lampu lalu lintas dan lampu jalanan di gelapnya malam yang merestui hubungan kita, membuat hatiku sakit.**

 **Didepan banyak orang, aku tak dapat menunjukan sambutanku atau memberikan satu kata untukmu, membuatku gelisah.**

 **Kita terjebak di dalam kotak yang bernama alasan, lebih dari kotak yang bernama emosi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon berjalan beriringan di tengah malam. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Hakyeon merapatkan jaketnya, agar tetap merasa hangat.

"Maafkan aku"

Hakyeon menoleh pada Taekwoon yang tampak menunduk. Mereka berhenti di pinggir jalan.

Hakyeon mengeratkan genggamanya pada tangan Taekwoon.

"Tidak apa – apa. Ini sudah terjadi" Hakyeon berusaha tersenyum manis didepan Taekwoon. memberikan arti bahwa mereka akan baik – baik saja.

Taekwoon menatap khawatir Hakyeon. Dia tau mana senyum tulus dan senyum palsu Hakyeon. Dia tak bisa jika harus melihat Hakyeon menahan perasaan takutnya seperti ini. Ini semua kesalahanya, seharusnya dia bisa mengontrol sedikit emosinya.

GREEEP

Taekwoon memeluk tubuh kecil Hakyeon. Didekapnya tubuh itu hingga benar – benar tenggelam didalam tubuh Taekwoon yang berbalut jaket tebal.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Aku mencintaimu Hakyeon-ah. Ini sangat sulit. Benar – benar sulit"

Hakyeon mengusap punggung Taekwoon yang bergetar, dia menangis. Hakyeon tidak pernah melihat Taekwoon menangis sebelumnya. Dan kini orang yang sangat dia cintai menangis dipelukkanya. Hati Hakyeon ikut menjerit mendengar setiap isakan yang keluar dari mulut Taekwoon.

"Aku tau, hiks aku mencintaimu Woonie"

"Apa yang harus hiks kita lakukan hiks"

Mereka saling berpelukan. Sama – sama menangis dibawah cahaya bulan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rasa ini seperti aku tengah berjalan di atas es.**

 **Rasa ini seperti aku sedang melayang di langit.**

 **Hatiku yang panas mendidih.**

 **Kau yang lebih panas daripada matahari,**

 **aku lebih dingin daripada es.**

 **Kau dan aku kita tak bisa mengatakan ini cinta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh anggota VIXX berkumpul di ruang latihan. Mereka tau apa yang akan manajer bicarakan. Manager telah mengetahui masalah yang ada didalam VIXX. Suasana yang sunyi dan interaksi yang nihil telah terjadi beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu. Manager mencoba mencari tau dan apa alasan sikap mereka berubah sungguh membuat manager tak dapat menerima kenyataan.

"Hakyeon-ah, aku sudah tau apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dengan Taekwoon"

Hakyeon menundukan kepalanya, mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan manager.

"Haaahh, ini benar – benar sulit untuk aku mengatakannya"

Para member menatap khawatir dan cemas pada manager dan Hakyeon bergantian. Mereka berdoa semoga saja bukan hal buruk yang diucapkanya.

"Kau tau Hakyeon-ah. Karena kau leader, dan kesalahan ini menyangkut dirimu. Kau yang bertanggung jawab. Maka-"

"Aku juga bertanggung jawab, hyung" Taekwoon menyela pembicaraan manager.

"Jika Hakyeon dihukum, aku juga harus dihukum"

"Taekwoon-ah, dengar-"

"Ini kesalahan kita, kita akan menanggungnya bersama"

"DENGARKAN AKU TAEKWOON!" manager berteriak marah pada Taekwoon. Dia memijat pelipisnya frustasi.

"Aku juga tak mau salah satu dari kalian mendapat hukuman. Tapi ini sudah perintah dari CEO. Dan aku hanya mampu melaksanakanya. Maka dengarkan aku dulu"

Mereka semua terdiam. Dan mencoba menenangkan diri mendengar kelanjutan ucapan manager.

"Hakyeon-ah"

"Ne hyung, katakan saja tidak apa – apa?" Hakyeon mencoba tersenyum tulus.

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf.." Manager kembali menghela nafasnya lelah. "Cha Hakyeon, kau dikeluarkan dari VIXX. Kontrakmu dengan JellyFish akan dibatalkan"

Mereka menatap kearah manager tak terima, sorot mata mereka menunjukan amarah. Mereka sudah 3 tahun bersama, dan akan kehilangan leader kesayangan mereka. Ini sangat tidak adil. Hyuk menangis dalam dekapan Hongbin, Taekwoon menatap sedih Hakyeon, sedangkan Hakyeon hanya mampu menunjukan senyum bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja.

"Baik, aku mengerti, Hyung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Begitu sulit untuk berbicara dengan mu melalui telepon setiap hari.**

 **Kita berbicara sembunyi – sembunyi melalui sms seraya aku berhati – hati melihat kesekeliling.**

 **Meskipun mengatakan aku mencintaimu, mengatakan aku merindukanmu.**

 **Ini lebih sering terucap dipercakapan pribadi kita, sehingga hatiku sakit.**

 **Dimanapun aku memandang, aku melihatmu.**

 **Jadi apa kau tau seberapa besar akau merindukan mu?**

 **Bahkan jika kau disamping ku, karena kau menutupi wajahmu dengan topi.**

 **Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat matamu, siapa yang akan tau perasaan ini?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para member VIXX telah menyelesaikan penampilan panggung mereka. Dengan posisi leader yang baru, Leo, menggantikan N sebagai leader. Mereka masih tetap saja sama. Saling mendiamkan, dan hanya interaksi penting saja yang akan terjadi. Bukanya mereka tak ingin berbicara dengan Taekwoon, mereka hanya sadar suasana hati Taekwoon selalu tak baik. Mereka tak ingin menimbulkan masalah sehingga membuat mereka kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi kedua kalinya.

SREEET

Taekwoon duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu, dia menyandarkankan kepalanya dan menatap kelangit – langit ruangan. Dia sangat merindukan orang itu. Dia merasa benar – benar tak berarti.

Taekwoon melirik orang yang tiba – tiba duduk didekatnya. Seseorang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan menggunakan topi, untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Taekwoon tak peduli dan menekuk wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya sebagai penyangga dagunya.

TIIIING

Taekwoon membuka sebuah pesan masuk. Tertulis Hakyeonie pada layar ponselnya.

" **Jangan cemberut begitu, wajahmu sangat jelek, hihihi"**

Taekwoon mengeryitkan dahi dan memandang sekeliling ruangan. Mencari seseorang yang mengirimnya pesan.

TIIIING

" **Apa yang kau cari. Wajahmu terlihat bodoh"**

Taekwoon membalas pesan dari Hakyeon.

"Kau dimana Yeonie?"

TIIIING

" **Kau benar – benar tak menyadariku. Aku sangat dekat denganmu"**

Taekwoon lantas menoleh kesamping tepatnya pada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Taekwoon menatapnya rindu.

"Hakyeonie?"

TIIIING

" **Ya! Jangan mengajakku bicara dan menatapku seperti itu. Penyamaranku bisa terbongkar nanti"**

"Apa kita harus selalu seperti ini"

TIIIING

" **Mau bagaimana lagi, Woonie?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kemana pun kita pergi, kita selalu duduk dibagian pojok.**

 **Apapun yang kita lakukan, kita bahkan tak bisa mengambil foto bersama.**

 **Apa yang lebih penting dibanding itu semua?**

 **Aku ada disampingmu.**

 **Apapun yan kita lakukan, waktu kita bersama, itu lebih berharga.**

 **Bahkan jika kita mengunci pandangan kita untuk beberapa saat, kita akan saling terpana.**

 **Kita menjadi gugup dan takut jika orang lain mengatahui rahasia kita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Betulkan topimu Woonie, mereka bisa mengetahui kita" Hakyeon berkacak pinggang didepan Taekwoon yang masih dengan santai memperlihatkan jati dirinya.

Mereka kini tengah di toilet Bioskop. Mereka sedang berkencan, dan secara diam – diam. Hakyeon yang telah mengenakan pakaian serba tertutup, hingga seluruh wajahnya namun Taekwoon belum menutupi dirinya.

"Pakai Taekwoonie, cepat!"

Taekwoon menghela napas pasrah. Dia benar – benar lelah harus melakukan ini tiap kali mereka ingin bersama. Ingin rasanya Taekwoon berteriak membeberkan hubungan mereka didepan public. Tapi dia takut. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon takut masalah yang lebih besar akan terjadi.

Tidak apa – apa seperti ini. Asal mereka tetap bersama.

Mereka telah masuk kedalam, dan duduk dibangku pojok paling atas. Orang – orang menatap mereka curiga. Orang aneh mana yang berpakaian hingga wajahnya hanya terlihat matanya saja.

Sekali lagi. Tidak apa – apa seperti ini. Asal mereka tetap bersama.

"Eeh, kau Leo bukan ?"

Seorang siswi SMA yang duduk disebelah mereka bertanya.

Hakyeon menoleh kearah si siswi.

"Astaga kau N VIXX. Mereka benar – benar VIXX." Suara sang siswi itu mengalahkan suara film yang sedang diputar. Hakyeon dan Taekwoon gelagapan melihat banyak penonton yang malah mulai mendekati mereka, mencoba memotret.

"Kalian benar – benar berpacaran, eoh?"

"Aigoo, aneh sekali kalian. Ini bisa jadi berita heboh"

"Kau leader yang memalukan, menyukai temanmu sendiri"

"Daebak! Jadi kalian benar penyuka sesama jenis, hah?!"

Hakyeon mulai merasakan pening dikepalanya. Suara ricuh mereka benar – benar membuat telinganya sakit, hingga hatinya iku merasakan sakit.

SREEEEK

Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon menjauh dari kerumunan. Mereka keluar mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari orang – orang yang masih mengejar mereka.

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon saling bergandengan erat. Mereka tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Mereka saling mencintai. Dan ini kenyataannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tetap, aku hanya mencintaimu.**

 **Tetap, aku hanya memikirkan dirimu.**

 **Itu tak akan pernah berubah, cintamu dan cintaku.**

 **Aku memikirkanmu lebih dari akau memikirkan diriku sendiri.**

 **Orang lain tak pernah tau, hanya jika aku memilikimu, aku mampu hidup.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah hah Woonie, bagaimana ini? Mereka semakin dekat" Hakyeon memegangi dadanya yang mulai sesak akibat berlarian. Mereka tengah berhenti didepan lalu lintas. Menunggu lampu menunjukkan tanda menyebrang. Namun orang – orang semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

"Hakyeonie?"

Hakyeon meneoleh kearah Taekwoon.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika kita tertangkap?" Taekwoon bertanya serius.

Hakyeon menatap ragu Taekwoon dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Taekwoon.

"Kita akan dipisahkan"

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon saling memandang, mereka berbicara melalui hati. Dan hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hakyeonie"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Taekwoonie"

Mereka tersenyum manis. Senyum yang benar – benar bahagia yang akhirnya saling mereka berikan satu sama lain.

"Mari kita hidup bersama?"

"Tentu Taekwoonie"

Mereka berjalan menuju jalan raya. Lampu lalu lintas belum menunjukan tanda menyebrang. Tapi mereka tak peduli. Mereka telah menemukan dunia yang akan menjadikan mereka hidup bahagia bersama tanpa harus bersembunyi seperti ini. Mereka akan tetap bersama.

Sebuah Truk besar melaju kencang kearah mereka.

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon berhenti ditengah jalan dan saling berhadapan. Mereka saling berpandangan dan berpelukan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu"

TIN TIN TIN

BRAAAAAAK

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon terlempar bermeter – meter jauhnya. Dan berhenti saat tubuh mereka terbentur tiang pembatas jalan. Masih dalam posisi berpelukan, sisa kekuatan mereka untuk melihat satu sama lain.

"Kita..ak..akan ber..sa..bersama"

"Kita..ak..akan.. …hagia"

Mereka berpelukan dalam posisi bersimbah darah. Masyarakat berlarian mengerumi Hakyeon dan Taekwoon. Tak ada yang tahu perasaan mereka sesungguhnya, mereka hanya bisa membawa pergi cinta mereka hingga mereka benar – benar bahagia bersama menuju dunia mereka tersendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini songfic ke – 5, request dari [ DSJung ]. Terima kasih atas requestnya.**

 **Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya cerintanya. Semoga suka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ NNNN ] wah Gobaek Song juga ada yang requet, jadi ini versi Hyukbin yaa?, oke. Ditunggu yaa**

 **[ emma ] hehe chapter ini sedih lagi tuh, sesuai judul sih. Selanjutnya mungkin sweet2 deh, hehe ditunggu yaa. Terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **[ bebek ] terimakasih telah baca,**

 **[ audreyputrie ] sama – sama. Bagus deh kalau suka, hehehe**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, silahkan review~ hehehe**

 **Nnnyeooooong~**


	6. Love is Crying - KWill

**[SONGFIC]**

 **Love is Crying –**

 **LeoN / Neo**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Wonshik**

 **VIXX**

 **Romance & Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika lebih cepat selangkah saja, jika terlambat selangkah saja.**

 **Kita dapat menghindari takdir yang menyakitkan saat itu.**

 **Tak ada gunanya mencegahku, saat ini aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi.**

 **Jika ingin menangis, menangislah dibahuku.**

 **Tanpamu aku akan mati.**

 **Hatiku menangis, hatiku berteriak,**

 **karena aku ingin mencintai seseorang.**

 **Akulah yang telah membuatmu menangis dan bersedih,**

 **sekarang aku tak bisa melupakanmu, karena itulah aku menangis.**

 **Cintaku menangis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja tengah membenarkan letak kamera yang berada di tanganya. Dia merekam dirinya yang tengah berkaca didepan sebuah cermin besar.

"Apakah aku sudah tampan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia lantas mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Saatnya kita bangunkan sang raja"

Namja yang mengenakan sweter biru dengan celana jean abu-abunya itu bergerak menuju sebuah kasur yang tidak jauh dari tempat dia berkaca. Di kasur itu tampak seorang namja dengan kaos putin dan celana hitam longgarnya tengah meringkuk di atas kasur. Namja itu bergerak naik keatas kasur sambil terus merekam kedepan. Dia naik di atas tubuh namja yang tertidur dan membangunkannya.

"Taekwoonie. Bangun Love~" ucapnya seraya mengecup pelan pipi Taekwoon.

"Hm" Taekwoon hanya mengintip dari sebelah matanya dan bangun perlahan.

"Selamat pagi Taekwoonie"

"Hm, selamat pagi"

.

.

.

Kedua namja tadi tengah berada di ruang makan. Namja yang bernama Taekwoon itu menata piring-piring di atas meja makan. Sedangkan namja yang satunya masih asyik bermain dengan kameranya.

"Eoh, Taekwoon sangat pandai memasak bukan" ucapnya sambil merekam hasil masakan Taekwoon.

"Berhenti merekam Hakyeon-ah." Taekwoon duduk dan mulai mengambil makananya.

"Lihat" Hakyeon mendekati Taekwoon dan memutar kameranya sehingga kamera itu merekam dirinya dan Taekwoon. "Aku ingin membuat kenangan"

"Ck. Kau kekanak-kanakan. Minggir aku ingin makan"

"Aissh kau ini. Tidak seru" Hakyeon lantas mematikan kameranya dan ikut melahap makanan.

"Hakyeon-ah"

"Hmm~"

"Hari ini aku tunggu di Taman sebelah, setelah selesai kelas siang nanti" ucap Taekwoon sambil melirik Hakyeon yang sedang asyik menikmati makanya.

"Hm baiklah."

"Sayurnya dimakan juga Yeon!"

"Aiissh~~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hakyeon Hyung!" panggil seseorang yang berlari mendekati Hakyeon.

Hakyeon sekarang tengah berada di Kampusnya seperti aktivitas biasanya. Dia masih saja asyik merekam dirinya dan seisi kampus lainya.

"Eoh, Wonshik?" Hakyeon mengalihkan kameranya. "Ini sahabatku Kim Wonshik, dia seorang playboy. Tampan bukan, tapi tidak setampan aku"

"Ya! Kau ini apaan Hyung, berhenti merekam wajahku!" Wonshik mencoba menyingkirkan kamera Hakyeon yang terus saja menyorot wajahnya. "Kenapa kau juga merekamku sih!"

Hakyeon tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Wonshik seraya merekam kedua wajah mereka. "Aku juga ingin punya kenangan denganmu"

Mendengar itu Wonshik hanya tersenyum gentir dan membalas rangkulan Hakyeon. "Ayo, main game di rumahku" ucapnya seraya menarik Hakyeon pergi.

"Ayo~~ kajja kajja~~"

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah itu nampak terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan orang. Rumah yang hanya dihuni sebuah keluarga kecil kini bertambah satu manusia yang berpijak didalamanya.

Hakyeon, dengan asyiknya bermain game dengan Wonshik hingga larut malam. Kedua orang tua Wonshik hanya mengamati mereka sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua namja muda tersebut.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrrt

"Hyung dari tadi ponselmu berbunyi"

"Biarkan saja" Hakyeon masih asyik memainkan stick gamenya seraya melahap makanan ringan disebelahnya.

"Siapa tau penting, Hyung"

Hakyeon berhenti dan merogok tas yang ada disofa. Dia manatap layar ponsel. "Taekwoon? Sebentar ya Wonshik, eh kamera ku." Ucap Hakyeon bangkit seraya meminta kamera yang yang dari tadi merekam aktivitasnya. Hakyeon keluar rumah Wonshik untuk menerima panggilan Taekwoon.

"Yeobboseyo?"

" **Di mana kau?"**

"Di rumah Wonshik. Kenapa Woonie?"

" **Kenapa?! Jam berapa ini?!"**

Hakyeon menatap ponselnya dan melihat waktu menunjukan pukul 22.25. "Jam 10 lebih. Ada apa Love, kau belum makan? aku akan pulang sekarang"

" **Kau lupa?! Aku sudah menunggumu 9 jam!"**

 **Piiiip**

Hakyeon tersentak saat panggilan itu tiba-tiba dimatikan oleh Taekwoon. Dia terdiam sesaat. "Kenapa dia marah?" Hakyeon masuk kembali, namun dia terdiam lagi dan mengerutkan dahinya.

" **Hari ini aku tunggu di Taman sebelah, setelah selesai kelas siang"**

" **Hm baiklah."**

" **Sayurnya dimakan juga Yeon!"**

" **Aiissh~~"**

"Astaga!" ucap nya dan langsung berlari pergi dari rumah Wonshik. Dia merekam dirinya sendiri seraya berlari "Aku melupakan janjiku padanya" Hakyeon menatap kamera itu dengan raut wajah sangat sedih.

"Aku melupakan hari Ulan Tahunnya" Hakyeon berlari cepat tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang mulai turun membasahi tubuhnya dia bahkan lupa dengan tas yang ditinggalkannya di rumah Wonshik tadi.

Hakyeon berhenti di sebuah taman. "Hah hah Dia tidak ada" ucapnya masih terus merekam. Hakyeon berjongkok merasakan dadanya yang terasa sesak karena nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Dia berusaha untuk berdiri dan menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari sana. Hakyeon sempat berhenti di sebuah toko roti dan segera masuk kedalam.

Setelah mendapat sebuah kue ulan tahun, Hakyeon segera berlari menerjang hujan untuk meminta maaf kepada Taekwoon. Dia sangat menyesal karena melupakan hari yang sangat special bagi kekasihnya itu.

Sampai di depan rumahnya Hakyeon segera masuk dan mencari Taekwoon.

"Hah Taekwoonie hah uhhuk uhhuk" ucapnya seraya mendekati Taekwoon yang hanya berdiri menatapnya tajam. "Maaf, hah hah aku lupa. Hah uhhuk Kita rayakan hm?"

Taekwoon hanya tersenyum sinis menatap Hakyeon dari bawah sampai atas. "Bagus sekali kau" Taekwoon mendekati Hakyeon dan mengusap wajah Hakyeon yang basah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Hah hah, apa?"

Greeep

Taekwoon mencengkram kedua lengan Hakyeon dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat kekasihnya itu meringis kesakitan. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA HINGGA MELUPAKANKU!"

Hakyeon menatap takut Taekwoon yang tengah melotot kearahnya. "Aku tidak melupakanmu uhhuk uhhuk, maaf Taekwoonie" ucap Hakyeon gentir yang masih merasakan sesak pada dadanya. "I..ini aku belikan kue untukmu uuhuk. Kita makan bersama hm?"

Taekwoon menatap sinis sebuah kotak roti yang ditunjukan oleh Hakyeon. "Aku tak butuh"

"Taek..woon~ Ayo, kita makan hm?" Hakyeon menujukan kotak itu didepan wajah Taekwoon dia tersenyum berusaha membuat suasana hati Taekwoon menjadi lebih baik.

Sraaak

Bruuuk

Taekwoon membuang kotak itu hingga isinya berserakan kelantai.

"Makan saja sendiri"

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon berdiri sambil merekamkan kameranya pada sebuah pintu rumah. Dia tengah menantikan kekasihnya pulang, namun hingga malam dia belum melihat kekasihnya sama sekali.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan tempat ini" dia membalikan kamera itu hingga merekam dirinya. "Taekwoon" ucapnya seraya tersenyum. "Ini seminggu setelah kejadian itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kenapa kau sering sekali pulang malam, hm. Lihat ini pukul berapa?" Hakyeon merekan jam dinding yang berada didepannya. "Kau kemana love?"

Tok Tok Tok

Hakyeon menatap pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang, seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Taekwoon?" tebaknya, dan langsung berlari menuju pintu tersebut. Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuat Hakyeon tak hentinya menyorotkan kesedihan. Dia melihat Taekwoon tengah mabuk dengan seorang yeoja yang membawanya pulang.

"Taekwoonie?"

"Aku pergi" ucap yeoja tersebut dan memberikan Taekwoon kepada Hakyeon. Yeoja tadi langsung pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon lantas memapah Taekwoon menuju sofa diruang TV. Dia meletakan kameranya, namun kamera tersebut masih aktif menyorot dirinya dan Taekwoon.

"Duduklah" diletakkanya Taekwoon perlahan-lahan untuk duduk diatas sofa. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?" ucapanya parau.

Taekwoon melirik Hakyeon dan tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidur denganya tadi" ucapnya dengan begitu santai. "Aku selingkuh Hakyeon,"

Hakyeon terdiam menahan sesak didadanya, dia berusaha tersenyum dan melepas jas Taekwoon.

"Kau tau.." ucap Taekwoon kembali dengan tubuh yang masih sempoyongan.

"Ayo kita ke kamar" Hakyeon memapah Taekwoon kembali. Namun Taekwoon mendorong tubuh Hakyeon dan berusaha berdiri tegak.

"Aku bosan padamu!"

"Taekwoon, kau sedang mabuk"

"Aku muak denganmu, Hakyeon! Brengsek!" Taekwoon mendekati Hakyeon. Dia menatap kedua mata Hakyeon yang menyiratkan kesedihan, namun Taekwoon malah tersenyum melihat kesedihan itu.

Cup

Taekwoon mencium bibir Hakyeon, Hakyeon hanya menutup matanya membiarkan Taekwoon menghisap dengan brutal bibirnya.

"Hmmp"

Cup

Taekwoon melepas bibirnya dari bibir Hakyeon dengan kasar.

"Kita putus, Cha Hakyeon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meskipun dunia berputar balik.**

 **Aku tidak memenuhi syarat untuk memilikimu karena aku hanya memberikan luka padamu.**

 **Kau tidak tau caranya berbohong,**

 **sehingga meskipun kau tersenyum cerah, aku mengetahui sinar matamu yang sedih itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon berjalan dengan lesu menuju sebuah café. Disana telah ada Wonshik yang duduk dengan melambaikan tanngannya.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya Hakyeon seraya tersenyum pada Wonshik.

Wonshik hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengamati Hakyeon dari bawah hingga atas. Ada sebuah raut sedih di wajah Wonshik melihat bagaimana buruknya kondisi Hakyeon sekarang. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat kurus, lingkaran hitam itu juga semakin terlihat jelas.

"Hyung, kita ke Rumah Sakit ayo. Kau terlihat semakin parah"

Hakyeon hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hyung, aku mohon. Hanya datang saja, aku mohon"

Hakyeon mengerut kan dahinya, dan mengangguk pelan. Melihat itu Wonshik lantas tersenyum senang dan langsung berdiri merangkul Hakyeon menuju tempat yang mereka maksud. Belum sempat melangkah jauh, mereka bertemu Taekwoon dengan seorang yeoja yang hendak masuk ke dalam café itu.

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon sinis. "Eoh, kalian sungguh jadian. Kau hebat sekali Cha Hakyeon"

Hakyeon berusaha tersenyum manis kepada Taekwoon. "Aku dengar kau akan menikah. Selamat Taekwoonie"

"Huh?! Munafik"

Greeeep

Wonshik mencengkram kerah Taekwoon dan menatap namja itu murka. "Tutup mulutmu brengsek, kau tidak tau, Hakyeon ini.."

"Cukup Wonshik!" Hakyeon menarik tangan Wonshik dari kerah Taekwoon. Taekwoon menatap kedua namja itu curiga.

"Dia tidak akan peduli. Ayo pergi" Hakyeon menggeret Wonshik dengan paksa pergi dari hadapan Taekwoon.

Sementara itu Taekwoon terdiam, dia masih memandang kedua orang yang telah menjauh itu.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya kekasih Taekwoon yang sebal terhadap Taekwoon yang terlihat peduli dengan mantan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Ayah?" Tanya Wonshik kepada ayahnya yang memakai pakaian putih itu. Ayahnya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter memang sering memberikan perawatan gratis untuk Hakyeon sahabat Wonshik.

Dokter Kim menatap iba Hakyeon yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka berdua.

"Hakyeon, kau tinggalah disini. Agar mendapat perawatan yang lebih baik"

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum, berusaha menutupi keadaanya yang sekarang. "Aku baik-baik saja Ahjussi. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau kan tau bahwa kau menderita **Hematoma Intrakranial**. Kau akan mengalami lupa secara perlahan, dan ini akan menjadi parah saat otak bagian dalammu mengalami pendarahan. Dan saat itu ada suatu kenangan yang kau ingat, dan kau anggap itu adalah saat ini. Maka saat itu kau akan.."

"Aku tau Ahjussi, tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Hyung~"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Wonshik-ah"

.

.

.

Suara iringan music dan para tamu yang berdatangan meramaikan sebuah acara yang tengah digelar resmi di gedung pernikahan. Tampak suasana bahagia yang terpancar disana.

Taekwoon yang memakai jas pengantinya bergandengan dengan sangat romantic bersama calon istrinya Jung Eunji yang akan segera resmi menjadi istrinya ini. Namun raut wajah Taekwoon tampak cemas, dia melihat kesana kemari mencari seseorang.

"Sayang, kau mencari siapa?" ucap Eunji kepada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon terdiam, dan kemudian tersenyum miring. "Ayo kita kesana" ajak Taekwoon pada Eunji menuju dua orang namja yang baru saja datang.

Hakyeon yang memakai jas hitam dengan Wonshik yang mengenakan jas merahnya mendekati Taekwoon yang juga mengarah kepada mereka.

"Kau datang, Hakyeon" Taekwoon menatap sinis Hakyeon.

"uhhh ehhehm Selamat Taekwoonie" ucap Hakyeon menahan batuknya.

Taekwoon menatap kedua belah bibir Hakyeon yang nampak pucat. Dia juga menatap Hakyeon yang semakin terlihat kurus. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mengetahui tubuh Hakyeon yang sangat berbeda dari dulu sewaktu mereka bersama.

"Selamat" ucap Wonshik dingin. "Hakyeon ayo kita pulang" ucap Wonshik ingin memapah Hakyeon. Namun Hakyeon menolak dan tersenyum kepada Wonshik.

"Kita baru datang, kenapa buru-buru"

"Lihat, kau sudah sangat lemas" Wonshik berbisik kepada Hakyeon. Dia tau Hakyeon tidak ingin Taekwoon mengetahui keadaanya.

Taekwoon yang melihat keanehan pada kedua namja itu menatap tidak suka.

"Ck. Bermesraanlah di kamar kalian. Memalukan" Taekwoon berbalik dan berjalan pergi bersama Eunji.

Hakyeon menatap sendu punggung Taekwoon yang menjauh. "Uhhuk uhhuk"

"Ayo Hyung kita.."

Bruuuk

"Hyung!" Wonshik menangkap Hakyeon yang ambruk didepannya. Dia menyentuh tubuh Hakyeon yang mulai dingin.

"Hakyeon Hyung" semua tamu acara tampak berkumpul, mereka riuh karena melihat Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

Taekwoon yang belum jauh dari mereka berbalik karena mendengar suara kerumunan orang yang heboh dibelakangnya. Taekwoon berbalik dan berjalan pelan. Perasaanya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Kakinya berjalan semakin cepat, dadanya naik turun menghadapi perasaan buruknya itu. Semakin lama langkahnya menjadi semakin cepat hingga dia berhenti dan masuk kedalam sebuah kerumunan itu.

Matanya membelalak melihat Hakyeon yang menutup matanya dan hendak diangkat oleh Wonshik.

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon mendekati Hakyeon dan mengusap lembut wajah Hakyeon. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Wonshik hanya diam menatap sedih Hakyeon. Kemudian dia menatap kembali Taekwoon dan menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon duduk dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya. Wajahnya tampak sangat kacau. Setelah Hakyeon pingsan di acaranya pernikahanya itu, dia membatalkan dan ikut Wonshik untuk ke Rumah Sakit. Hal lain yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini adalah kenyataan dari apa yang dulu terjadi.

Taekwoon menatap sebuah kamera yang ada di tanganya. Wonshik memebrikan itu beberapa waktu lalu saat menceritakan bagaimana kondisi Hakyeon sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu apa yang sedang diderita Hakyeon.

" **Waaah salju, Taekwoon kemari lihat, saljunya turun"** Taekwoon membuka seluruh file yang tersimpan dalanm kamera terserbut.

" **Itu hanya salju Hakyeon"**

" **Ayolah lihat" Hakyeon menarik paksa tangan Taekwoon.**

" **Ck, aku sibuk Hakyeon. Astaga!"**

 **Hakyeon terdiam dengan raut kecewa, dia menatap kameranya kemudian tersenyum. "Dia sedang badmood" Hakyeon terkikik gelid an mematikan kamerannya.**

Taekwoon menutup mulutnya yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis, hatinya terasa sangat sakit seperti dicabik-cabik. Seharusnya saat itu dia melihat salju itu, seharunya dia tidak bersikap seperti itu.

Taekwoon menekan file yang baru-baru beberapa minggu ini disimpan Hakyeon.

 **Tampak sebuah pintu disana, Hakyeon hanya terus mereka pintu tersebut.**

" **Aku akan sangat merindukan tempat ini" kamera itu merekam Hakyeon. "Taekwoon" ucapnya seraya tersenyum. "Ini seminggu setelah kejadian itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kenapa kau sering sekali pulang malam, hm. Lihat ini pukul berapa?" Hakyeon merekan jam dinding yang berada didepannya. "Kau kemana love?"**

 **Tok Tok Tok**

 **Kamera itu kembali merekam sebuah pintu.**

" **Taekwoon?" tebaknya, dan langsung berlari menuju pintu tersebut.**

 **Kemera itu merekam Taekwoon yang tengah mabuk dengan seorang yeoja yang mengantarnya pulang, yeoja itu adalah calon istrinya Jung Eunji.**

" **Taekwoonie?"**

" **Aku pergi" ucap yeoja tersebut dan memberikan Taekwoon kepada Hakyeon. Yeoja tadi langsung pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon.**

 **Hakyeon lantas memapah Taekwoon menuju sofa diruang TV. Kamera itu ditaruh diatas meja, namun masih aktif merekam.** Kamera itu melihatkan kejadian yang bahkan tidak Taekwoon sadari akan dia lihat sendiri.

" **Duduklah" Taekwoon perlahan-lahan untuk duduk diatas sofa. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?" ucapanya parau.**

 **Taekwoon melirik Hakyeon dan tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidur denganya tadi" ucapnya dengan begitu santai. "Aku selingkuh Hakyeon,"**

 **Hakyeon terdiam, dia berusaha tersenyum dan melepas jas Taekwoon.**

" **Kau tau.." ucap Taekwoon kembali dengan tubuh yang masih sempoyongan.**

" **Ayo kita ke kamar" Hakyeon memapah Taekwoon kembali. Namun Taekwoon mendorong tubuh Hakyeon dan berusaha berdiri tegak.**

" **Aku bosan padamu!"**

" **Taekwoon, kau sedang mabuk"**

" **Aku muak denganmu, Hakyeon! Brengsek!" Taekwoon mendekati Hakyeon. Dia menatap kedua mata Hakyeon yang menyiratkan kesedihan, namun Taekwoon malah tersenyum melihat kesedihan itu.**

 **Cup**

 **Taekwoon mencium bibir Hakyeon, Hakyeon hanya menutup matanya membiarkan Taekwoon menghisap dengan brutal bibirnya.**

" **Hmmp"**

 **Cup**

 **Taekwoon melepas bibirnya dari bibir Hakyeon dengan kasar.**

" **Kita putus, Cha Hakyeon"**

 **Disana terlihat Taekwoon telah pergi dan hanya meninggalkan Hakyeon yang terdiam sendiri. Dia berjalan dan duduk disofa, kamera itu terangkat dan memperlihatkan wajah Hakyeon.**

" **Aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi" Hakyeon meneteskan air matanya namun senyum itu tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa"**

 **Hakyeon menghapus air matanya, "Hiks Taekwoon-ah maafkan aku hiks maafkan aku" tangis Hakyeon menjadi parah, kamera itu terjatuh dan yang terdengar hanya isak tangis Hakyeon saja yang semakin lama semakin histeris.**

Taekwoon mematikan kamera itu, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lenganya. Taekwoon menangis, melihat betapa kejamnya dia terhadap Hakyeon.

"Hiks kenapa aku bodoh hiks Hakyeon-ah hiks maaf, maaf Hiks"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cinta menangis, cinta memanggilmu,**

 **aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi meskipun sekali.**

 **Karena bagiku senyumu adalah nafasku, karena hanya kaulah yang membuatku merasa hidup.**

 **Hatiku menangis.**

 **Akulah yang telah membuatmu menangis dan bersedih,**

 **sekarang aku tak bisa melupakanmu, karena itulah aku menangis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon bangun dari tidurnya, dia mengamati sekeliling ruangan.

"Rumah sakit? Kenapa aku disini?" Hakyeon turun dari kasur dan melihat penampilannya yang mengenakan baju rawat. Dia diam dan mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Auuh" Hakyeon menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

" **Hari ini aku tunggu di Taman sebelah, setelah selesai kelas siang"**

" **Hm baiklah."**

" **Sayurnya dimakan juga Yeon!"**

" **Aiissh~~"**

Sebuah kenangan melintas di ingatan Hakyeon. Hakyeon terkejut dan melihat jam yang berada diruangan itu.

"Pukul 4 pagi, astaga! Taekwoon pasti sudah lama menunggu"

Hakyeon berlari keluar hingga ia melupakan bahwa ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki, yang hanya Hakyeon pikirkan adalah Taekwoon yang sedang menunggunya di taman. Namun Hakyeon bahkan tidak tahu jika itu adalah kenangannya, dia menganggap itu adalah masa kini. Kenangannya semakin menghilang dan mundur begitu saja.

" **Tuuuutt tuuutt"**

"Hahh hahh Taekwoon pasti marah" Hakyeon masih berlari sambil menelepon Taekwoon. "Kenapa tidak diangkat"

" **Tuut tutt.. Hakyeon-ah"** ucap Taekwoon nampak khawatir.

"Maaf Taekwoon hah hah tunggu aku akan segera kesana"

" **Kau dimana? Kita mencarimu, kau tidak ada di.."**

"Maaf Taekwoon hah hah aku benar-benar lupa. Kita akan merayakan bersama hah. Tetap hah hah tunggu di taman hm?" Hakyeon langsung menutup ponselnya dan berlari dengan lebih cepat.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman Hakyeon duduk di sebuah kursi dan diam menatap kesekeliling. Raut wajahnya nampak sedih.

"Dia sudah pulang?"

Drrrt Drrrt

Hakyeon meroggoh saku celananya, dan tersenyum melihat siapa penelepon itu.

"Taekwoon-ah?"

" **Kau di mana?"**

"Aku ditaman"

" **Tetap di sana, aku segera ke sana"**

Hakyeon tersenyum mengetahui Taekwoon tidak marah, dia menatap kue yang ada ditanganya dengan sangat bahagia.

"Hakyeon!" Taekwoon berlari dan menghampiri Hakyeon. "Kenapa kau disini?"

Hakyeon berdiri dan tersenyum manis pada Taekwoon.

"Selamat Ulan Tahun" ucap Hakyeon seraya menyodorkan kue itu didepan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tampak bingung. Dia diam menatap Hakyeon.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Greeep

Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon dan membuat kue yang berada ditangan Hakyeon terlepas.

"Astaga hiks Hakyeon hiks astaga Cha Hakyeon" Taekwoon menangis, memeluk erat Hakyeon yang tampak kebingungan.

"Aku minta maaf Hakyeon-ah. Aku mencintaimu"

"Auuh" Hakyeon merintih kesakitan, dia memegangi kepalanya.

Taekwoon yang mengatahui itu langsung melepaskan pelukanya pada Hakyeon.

"Ada apa Hakyeon-ah"

"Kepalaku sakit sekali"

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit, ayo" Taekwoon memapah Hakyeon untuk berjalan.

Hakyeon masih menahan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Rasanya seperti ada seseuatu yang menggrogotinya.

"Hakyeon-ah.."

Sreeet

Hakyeon mendorong tubuh Taekwoon dengan kasar. Dia menatap takut Taekwoon. Taekwoon bertanya dan mencoba mendekati Hakyeon, namun Hakyeon terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Kau..kau siapa?"

"Hakyeon?"

"Aaakhh!" Hakyeon meremas rambutnya menahan sakit dikepalanya lagi. "Dimana ini? Kepala ku sakit sekali, uhhuk uhhuk"

Taekwoon menangis melihat kondisi Hakyeon dia memeluk Hakyeon erat. Walaupun Hakyeon memberontak tapi dia tetap menahanya.

"Lepas aaakh, uhhuk sakitt aakkh"

"Hakyeon-ah hiks"

Mereka terduduk di jalan dan tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain dia hanya memperdulikan Hakyeonnya yang tengah kesakitan.

"Aaakh! Taekwoon.." ucap Hakyeon pelan. Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon yang terdiam dan kini tengah menatapnya.

"Hiks, aku di sini tidak apa-apa" Taekwoon menghapus air mata Hakyeon yang mengalir di kedua matanya. Hakyeon terdiam dan terus menatap Taekwoon, kedua mata itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Secara perlahan Taekwoon menutup kedua matanya, Taekwoon kembali menangis, kali ini air matanya mengalir sangat deras. Taekwoon mengangkat tanganya untuk menutup kedua mata Hakyeon perlahan.

"Hiks Hakyeon-ah, kajima. Hakyeon-ah andwee"

Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Hakyeon erat dia menangis histeris melihat bagaimana orang yang begitu dia cintai meninggal dihadapanya. Dia terus menangis memeluk tubuh Hakyeon yang telah dingin dan kaku. Dia tidak memperdulikan orang yang ingin membantunya, dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon. Orang yang telah dia sakiti, dan sekarang membuatnya tersakiti karena menangis. Menangis mencintai Hakyeon yang telah pergi. Cinta yang membuatnya menangis.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih yang telah mampir. Jangan lupa reviewnya…**

 **Ingat re vi ew ^^**

 **Yang requestnya belum aku bikin maaf ya, sabar. Dan kalau ada yang mau request silahkan.**

 **Ehh, re vi ew, jangan langsung back. Hehe oke ^^**

 **N-nnyeoooong~~**


	7. The Love I Committed - Lim Chang Jung

**[ SONGFIC ]**

 **The Love I Committed -** **Lim Chang Jung**

 **LeoN**

 **T**

 **Yaoi**

 **Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika kau pergi dan kau mendengar tentangku**

 **Katakan bahwa kau tidak tahu lagi**

 **Kau biasanya selalu bertumbuh di hatiku**

 **Tapi sekarang aku mencoba dengan perlahan menghapusmu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Pagi hari libur seperti ini, Apartemen VIXX selalu sepi. Para anak - anak asuh Jellyfish Entertainment itu pastinya tengah tertidur pulas diranjang mereka. Namun, berbeda dengan sang Leader. Dia selalu bangun lebih pagi dari anak - anaknya.

Cha Hakyeon, namja dengan tinggi 170 berkulitan gelap itu tampak tengah memasangkan celemek di tubuhnya. Bertujuan agar tidak mengotori bajunya setelah memasak nanti. Tidak terlihat berantakan dan sudah wangi, dapat dipastikan bahwa Si Ibu di VIXX ini baru selesai mandi sebelum membuatkan sarapan.

Tidak berbelit - belit, dia hanya memasakan makanan yang dapat mengganjal perut mereka dipagi hari. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sejam saja masakan itu sudah jadi dan tengah dia plating.

"Hoaaaamm" Salah satu anggota lainnya keluar dengan wajah ngantuknya, rambut yang masih berantakan dan celana piyamanya yang sedikit melorot itu.

"Hoaaaammm.. Makanan sudah siap ?" tanyanya seraya menggaruk - garuk kepalanya.

"Ya Kim Wonshik! Kau ini jorok sekali. Gosok dulu gigimu" Ucap Hakyeon kepada anggota tertua ke-4 itu.

"Ada apa ribut - ribut?" Tambah lagi seorang namja tampan dengan bibir manyunya karena tidurnya terganggu teriakan Hakyeon. Lee Hongbin, bergabung di meja makan dan duduk disalah satu kursi tersebut.

"Kau juga, gosok gigimu dulu. Kalian ini jorok sekali"

"Pagii Hyung-deul" kali ini suara sang Magnae menyambut ceria. Dengan wajah bersinarnya dan rambut yang tersisir rapi, Hakyeon yang melihat itu tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hyuk.

"Kemari, makan sarapanmu"

"Ya! Hyung, kau pilih kasih~" ucap Hongbin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya kalian ini malu, uri magnae saja sudah mandi. Sedangkan kalian, masih bau liur"

KREEK

Keempat orang yang tengah berada di ruang makan menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka dan menampakan dua sosok namja yang keluar bersamaan. Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Seharusnya kita contoh mereka, pagi - pagi sudah mesra" sindir Wonshik blak - blakan, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ucapannya itu membuat wajah semua yang berada diruang makan terdiam. Terlebih lagi Hakyeon yang langsung menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai memanas.

"Su..sudah, kalian segera makan" Hakyeon melepas celemek dari tubuhnya. "Hongbinie, cepat gosok gigimu dulu"

"I..iya Hyung" Hongbin segera berlalu dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Kedua orang yang baru datang segera duduk di kursi masing - masing, begitu pula Wonshik. Namun, tidak dengan Hakyeon dia mengambil jaketnya yang dia gantung di kursi didepannya, dan segera memakainya.

"Hyung mau kemana?" ucap sang magnae. "Tidak ikut makan ?"

Hakyeon tersenyum manis, atau sebenarnya hanya fake smile nya yang selalu dia tunjukan kepada semua orang. Terlebih lagi di depan Taekwoon. Sosok yang sangat dia sayangi. Seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya dan membuangnya begitu saja. Namun, itu semua tidak masalah baginya, asalkan orang itu bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Bahagia dengan kekasih barunya yang kini duduk disebelah Taekwoon.

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon yang masih sibuk menyantap makanannya tanpa memperdulikan Hakyeon yang tidak sarapan dan memilih pergi dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Aku harus menemui Sajangnim. Ada jadwal yang harus kita urus. Kalian habiskan saja makanannya" ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan keempat orang yang tengah terdiam diruang makan itu. Terlebih lagi Taekwoon. Tidak Hakyeon sadari jika Taekwoon terus menatap sendu punggung Hakyeon yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang di balik pintu itu.

"Aku tidak jadi makan aahh" ucap sang Magnae seraya beranjak dari tempat makan itu.

"Loh, Hyukie mau kemana?" tanya Hongbin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Hyuk yang melihat Hongbin langsung berjalan mendekatinya dan menarik lengan Hongbin.

"Kita makannya nanti saja kalau mereka sudah selesai" ucapnya dengan suara yang dikeras - keraskan.

Disana Jaehwan dan Taekwoon merasa diri mereka tersidir. Bukan tersindir mungkin memang ucapan Hyuk tadi untuk mereka. Walaupun disana masih ada Wonshik yang cuek dan tetap memakan sarapannya.

Jaehwan menatap Wonshik dengan pandangan nanar, namja didepannya ini sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya. Terlebih saat dirinya kini bersama Taekwoon.

"Jika kalian merasa bersalah, habiskan sarapan kalian, Hakyeon Hyung rela bangun pagi - pagi hanya untuk membuat kalian kenyang" Ucap Wonshik yang menyadari bahwa kedua orang di depannya itu hanya terdiam, terlebih lagi dengan Jaehwan yang sedari tadi menatapi dirinya. "Jika sudah selesai, tinggalkan saja. Biar aku yang mencucinya nanti" ucapnya dan berlalu pergi setelah menyeka sisa makanan dimulutnya dan menghabiskan segelas air putih dimejanya.

"Hyung" panggil Jaehwan pelan. Kepala itu tertunduk dengan tangan yang terkepal gemetar. "Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini" Jaehwan menoleh kepada Taekwoon yang hanya menatapi makanannya. "Tidak bisakah ?"

Kedua mata Taekwoon tertutup rapat, tangan itu semakin erat mencengkram sendok makannya. "Kami, sudah berakhir"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku ingin mengatakan padamu, aku mencintaimu**

 **Tapi aku selalu bilang, aku minta maaf, sebagai gantinya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eoohh Hujaaaann" Hongbin berlari tergesa - gesa ke balkon Apartemen mereka untuk mengangkat pakaian yang tengah dia jemur. "Aaissh, basah!" Hongbin mengangkat beberapa jemurannya dan dia letakan di lantai begitu saja.

Taekwoon datang menghampiri Hongbin dan membantunya mengangkat beberapa jemuran yang tersisa. Hongbin hanya menatapi punggung Taekwoon yang berada didepannya.

"Hakyeon Hyung, pasti sedang kedinginan diluar" ucapnya. Dan seperti perkiraannya sebelumnya. Taekwoon terdiam ketika Hongbin menyebut nama kekasih masa lalunya itu. "Dia selalu seperti itu" Hongbin terkekeh sejenak. "Selalu memikirkan orang lain tanpa peduli dengan dirinya sendiri" Hongbin mendekati Taekwoon dan berdiri menghadapnya. "Walaupun sudah berakhir, aku tau hatimu selalu untuknya Hyung. Ini belum terlambat"

Taekwoon menoleh kearah Hongbin yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Pergilah Hyung" tutur sang magnae kedua itu. Dan lantas Taekwoon langsung berlari membawa payung dan keluar dari rumah. "Aku harap ini segera berakhir" gumam Hongbin seraya melihat Taekwoon yang sedang berlari ditengah hujan.

Ditengah guyuran deras, Taekwoon keluar dan membuka payungnya. Dia baru saja keluar dari gedung JellyFish itu, dan yang dia dengar Hakyeon sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu. Taekwoon berjalan seraya menyapu pandangannya kesegala arah. Mencari sosok yang selalu membuatnya khawatir dan tak tenang itu.

Tepat disebuah Toko Roti, Taekwoon tersenyum lega melihat Hakyeon tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh yang basah kuyub dan menggigil kedinginan. Namun, begitu beratnya kaki Taekwoon untuk menghampiri namja manis tersebut. Dia hanya diam dibawah payung yang terus saja dijatuhi air hujan tanpa mau mendekati Hakyeon. Bukankah niat awalnya ingin menjemput Hakyeon dan melindunginya dari hujan? Tapi kenapa dia hanya melihat Hakyeon yang kini telah berlari ditengah hujan itu tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah basah kuyub.

Taekwoon ikut berlari perlahan mengikuti Hakyeon. Dan ikut berhenti saat Hakyeon berteduh lagi dihalte Bus. Namun sayang dia hanya dapat seperinci perlidungan karena halte tersebut telah penuh orang yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hakyeon.

"Uuhhhh dingiin~" ucap namja manis itu seraya mengusapkan tangannya pada tubuhnya. "Ck, Bus nya lama sekali ya" Kepala mungilnya menoleh keatas, menatap langit yang semakin gelap. "Sudah basah juga, tidak apa - apa kali ya"

Taekwoon mendekat perlahan, terus mengamati Hakyeon yang tengah berbicara sendiri itu.

"Bodo amat"

Taekwoon tersentak saat melihat Hakyeon yang malah kembali berlari menerjang hujan lebat. Taekwoon kembali mengikuti Hakyeon dari belakang. Dan kegiatan mereka terus terjadi sampai Hakyeon berhenti di apartemen mereka. Hakyeon segera masuk kedalam rumah dan melepaskan jaketnya yang basah.

"Hyung, astaga" Ucap Hyuk yang langsung mengambil handuk dan memberikannya pada Hakyeon. "Hongbin Hyung, bawakan teh hangat"

Hongbin langsung berlari kedalam dapur untuk mengambil Teh. Tidak berlangsung lama, dia kembali dan memberikan minuman itu kepada Hakyeon yang sudah duduk di sofa.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau hujan - hujanan lagi. Kita kan bisa menjemputmu" pekik Hyuk yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut Hakyeon dengan handuk lain.

Hakyeon hanya terkekeh dengan tubuh yang masih menggigil.

"Taekwoon Hyung, kemana ?" Tanya Hongbin pelan.

KREEEKK

Pintu Apartemen terbuka dan menampakan sosok yang tengah dibicarakan itu. Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon yang tengah menggenggam cangkir itu dengan tubuh yang kedinginan. Bibir ranum itu terus bergetar menggigil.

"Hyung, bukannya kau menjemput Hakyeon Hyung?" tanya Hongbin kepada Taekwoon.

Hakyeon lantas menoleh pada Taekwoon yang terdiam terpaku. "Aku..., Aku dari mini market" ucap Taekwoon yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan ketiga orang disana.

Hongbin menatap kecewa Taekwoon yang kini menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Sedangkan Hyuk hanya terdiam dan kembali mengeringkan rambut sang kakak tertua. Hakyeon sendiri, sudah terbiasa mendengar hal mengecewakan dari Jung Taekwoon, dia hanya tersenyum pedih, mengetahui bahwa dirinya memang sudah tidak berarti lagi untuk Taekwoon.

.

.

.

Hakyeon berjalan dengan bertumpuk selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dengan kondisi yang masih demam itu, dirinya masih saja keras kepala. Bukannya menuruti perintah Adik - adiknya untuk istirahat malah berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini.

Hakyeon menuju kedapur dan memanaskan sup yang sebelumnya dia makan. Selagi menunggu supnya mendidih, dia duduk dan meletakan kepalanya dimeja dapur, memejamkan matanya sebentar.

Dilain tempat, Taekwoon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat ke ruangan dapur yang menyala. Tanpa pikir panjang Taekwoon berjalan kesana dan mendapati Hakyeon yang tengah tertidur. Taekwoon menghampiri Hakyeon dan mendekati sup yang rupanya sudah mendidih itu. Dimatikannya dan dimasukan kedalam mangkuk. Dirinya beranjak duduk didepan Hakyeon, ditatapi Hakyeon yang tengah tertidur pulas itu dengan selimut yang membungkus dirinya.

Taekwoon menatap sendu Hakyeon, mata itu terlihat begitu nanar, bahkan kini terlihat genangan air disana. Tangan Taekwoon terangkat hendak menggapai Hakyeon.

'Aku mencintaimu, Hakyeon-ah'

"Maafkan aku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kita tak bisa, kita tak bisa mencintai, kita mengatakan itu**

 **Tapi kita bersama**

 **Itulah apa yang selalu aku rasakan, itu adalah cinta**

 **Jadi aku tak tahu akan menjadi semenyakitkan ini**

 **Bayangan saat kau pergi**

 **Aku mencoba menghapus, membuang dan mengosongkan**

 **Tapi cintaku memenuhiku lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hah?! lalu bagaimana Kau dengan dua Namja itu ?!" Taekwoon melemparkan ponselnya didepan Hakyeon yang tengah berlutut dilantai. Hakyeon menatap ponsel itu nanar, dia membaca sebuah artikel yang tertulis dilayar itu. Artikel mengenainya dengan 2 orang temannya.**

 **"Mereka ..."**

 **"Hanya sahabat. Itu yang ingin kau katakan hah !" Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon. "Berapa kali kau mengatakan itu, tapi kalian selalu pergi bersama!"**

 **Hakyeon tertunduk ketakutan, dia bahkan tidak sanggup menatap mata Taekwoon yang sekarang tengah menatapnya nyalang.**

 **"Lihat aku Cha Hakyeon. Tatap mataku kalau aku sedang berbicara!"**

 **Hakyeon masih tertunduk ketakutan. Taekwoon yang melihat itu semakin kesal dan menarik kasar wajah Hakyeon untuk menatapnya.**

 **"Kita, Putus!"**

 **BRUUUK**

 **Ucapnya dan langsung mendorong Hakyeon hingga namja itu tersungkur dilantai. Hakyeon hanya ternganga dengan air mata yang sudah berlinang deras, seraya menatapi punggung Taekwoon yang pergi menjauh darinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hakyeon berjalan lunglai, dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan harus segera membuat sarapan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya mendengar suara berisik dari kamar mandi. Dengan segera Hakyeon menghampiri dan mengintip dari kaca buram kamar mandi itu. Tidak terlalu kelihatan, namun yang Hakyeon tau didalam ada dua orang yang tidak tau sedang melakukan apa. Hanya suara - suara aneh yang Hakyeon dengar.**

 **"Ada apa Hyung ?" Ucap Wonshik yang ternyata juga sudah bangun.**

 **"Eoh, tidak biasanya bangun pagi?"**

 **"Aku ingin pipis" ucap Wonshik seraya mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk. "Hyung juga mau pipis ?"**

 **Hakyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mundur untuk mempersilahkan Wonshik membuka pintu kamar mandi.**

 **"Eh Tapi didalam..." ucap Hakyeon memperingatkan, namun sudah terlanjur pintu itu terbuka lebar. Seperti perkiraannya Hakyeon, didalam memang ada dua orang, namun salah seorang diantaranya membuat kedua mata Hakyeon dan Wonshik membulat sempurna.**

 **"Woon..Woonie?" ucap Hakyeon dengan bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. Dia tidak menyangka siapa yang dihadapannya ini. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Taekwoon dan Jaehwan, berada dikamar mandi yang sama, tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Taekwoon yang menatap datar Hakyeon tanpa peduli perasaan orang dihadapannya itu.**

 **"Lee Jaehwan!" Bentak Wonshik dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi menarik Jaehwan dari Taekwoon. Namun Taekwoon menarik Jaehwan kembali.**

 **"Hyung lepas" ucap Wonshik memperingatkan. Namun Taekwoon semakin mendekap Jaehwan erat.**

 **"Hakyeon Hyung disana, kau tidak pikirkan perasaannya!"**

 **Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon datar, senyum sinis itu diperlihatkannya dengan jelas tepat didepan mata Hakyeon. "Kita sudah berakhir." Taekwoon kembali menatap Wonshik. "Jaehwan katakan sesuatu padanya"**

 **Jaehwan yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya terangkat perlahan menatap Wonshik yang meminta penjelasan padanya. "Maafkan aku Wonshik-ah, aku ingin kita putus"**

 **"Apa - apaan ini ?!"**

 **"Kau tidak dengar ? Jaehwan milikku sekarang"**

 **Wonshik yang termakan emosinya hendak memukul Taekwoon, namun Hakyeon langsung menarik lengan Wonshik dan mencegah kepalan tangan itu mendarat di wajah Taekwoon.**

 **"Hentikan" ucap Hakyeon pelan. Kepala itu tertunduk. "Mereka...Mereka saling mencintai. Kita tidak boleh.." Hakyeon mengusapkan lengannya di matanya yang kini menjatuhkan linangan air mata. "Wonshik-ah, biarkan mereka bahagia" Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon dengan matanya yang masih menangis. "Maafkan aku, tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Maafkan aku" Ucap Hakyeon dengan senyum setulus - tulus nya. Dan langsung pergi dari sana begitu saja meninggalkan tiga orang yang terdiam dalam sunyi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku ingin bilang maaf dan memelukmu**

 **Tapi kau begitu jauh, kau menjadi titik**

 **Semuanya salahku**

 **Jadi kenapa kau berjuang lebih banyak?**

 **Kenapa kau menghiburku?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon mengangkat tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh Hakyeon. "Maafkan aku" ucapnya seraya mengusap pelan rambut Hakyeon.

Hakyeon terbangun perlahan dengan matanya yang masih sayu itu. Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon nanar, dia begitu ingin memeluk tubuh Hakyeon yang begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan. Tapi ego nya terlalu besar untuk memulai semuanya kembali.

"Taekwoon?" Hakyeon mengedipkan matanya berusaha focus pada penglihatannya kembali.

Taekwoon terdiam dengan senyumnya sebaik mungkin, karena kini dia ingin sekali menangis.

"Taekwoon-ah apa kau terbangun karena aku? Maafkan aku"

Bibir Taekwoon bergetar, genangan air dimatanya semakin terlihat.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu tidurmu" Hakyeon tersenyum begitu manis didepannya. "Kembalilah tidur, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku minta ma.."

"DIAAAM CHA HAKYEON!" Entah mengapa Taekwoon malah membentak Hakyeon hingga membuat namja rapuh itu tersentak.

"Ma..Maaf" Hakyeon menundukan kepalanya. "Aku ..tidak pernah melakukan hal benar. Aku sudah berusaha"

"AAAARGG!" Taekwoon bangkit dari duduknya, air matanya jatuh Taekwoon menangis terisak.

Hakyeon yang melihat Taekwoon seperti itu malah ketakutan dan berdiri sedikit menjauh. "Maaf Taekwoon-ah."

"BERHENTI MENGUCAPKAN ITU!" Taekwoon melempar kursi yang sebelumnya dia duduki kesembarang arah. Dia mendekati Hakyeon dengan mata yang masih menatap Hakyeon intens. Dirinya masih terisak, dia ingin mengeluarkan semua penyesalannya, semua perasaannya kepada Hakyeon. Namun yang terjadi selalu seperti ini, emosinya yang tidak terkendali.

"Taek..Taekwoon, Aku menyesal. Jangan marah" Hakyeon semakin mundur kebelakang saat Taekwoon semakin mendekatinya.

BRAAAKK

Kedua tangan Taekwoon menahan pundak Hakyeon di dinding dapur. "Kenapa kau terus melakukan ini padaku, kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini. Kenapa !"

Seluruh badan Hakyeon bergetar, mata itu terlihat begitu ketakutan. "Ma..maaf hiks maaf hikss maaf" Hakyeon menangis saking takutnya melihat Taekwoon yang selalu bersikap kasar terhadapnya. Mungkin jika Hakyeon bisa melihat isi hati Taekwoon. Bukan ini yang ingin Taekwoon lakukan, tapi Taekwoon salah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"DIAM DIAM DIAAAAMM, BERHENTI MENGATAKAN MAAF!"

Dibentak seperti itu malah membuat Hakyeon semakin menangis, dia begitu ketakutan. Bahkan matanya terpejam tidak berani lagi melihat Taekwoon.

"JUNG TAEKWOON!"

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon menoleh kearah dua orang yang tengah menatap marah Taekwoon. Wonshik dan Jaehwan terbangun mendengar keributan dari perbuatan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon menatap Wonshik dengan wajahnya yang ketakutan. "Won..Wonshik-ah" Tangan Hakyeon terulur seperti meminta Wonshik menolongnya. Taekwoon yang menyadari itu semakin sakit hati.

"Kenapa memanggilnya!"

"HYUNG!" Wonshik menarik keras tubuh Taekwoon hingga menyingkir dari Hakyeon. Dia lantas memeluk Hakyeon yang sekarang tengah gemetaran didekapan Wonshik. "Apa - apaan kau ini, brengsek !"

Taekwoon menatap sebal Hakyeon yang malah memeluk Wonshik erat. Dia seperti benar - benar berlindung, membutuhkan Wonshik, dan tidak berani melihat Taekwoon lagi.

"CHA HAKYEON!"

Hakyeon tersentak saat namanya dipanggil Taekwoon, dan Wonshik menyadari itu.

"KEMBALI PADAKU SEKARANG!"

Hakyeon menggelengkan cepat kepalanya. "Maaf" ucapnya parau.

"CHA HAKYEON!"

"Cukup Hyung! Kau tidak sadar, Hakyeon Hyung takut padamu. Dia sudah ketakutan seperti ini, kau bisa membuatnya gila!"

Wonshik segera membawa Hakyeon pergi dari sana meninggalkan Taekwoon yang masih menangis terisak.

"Cha Hakyeon, kembali!"

"..."

"HAKYEON! KEMBALI!"

"..."

"Hiks hiks aku mohon" Taekwoon jatuh terduduk dilantai. Dia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit. "Hiks Ku mohon Hakyeon. hiks hiks" Tangis Taekwoon semakin pecah, Jaehwan hanya mampu melihat Taekwoon yang menangis terisak didepannya. "Cha Hakyeoooonnn!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrttttt Drrrrtttt Drrrrttt**

 **"Yeoboseyo"**

 **"Happy Aniversary Taekwoon Hyung~~~~"**

 **Taekwoon mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan dari seseorang diseberang sana.**

 **"Siapa ?"**

 **"Kau tidak menyimpan nomerku ? Aku Wongeun teman Hakyeon Hyung"**

 **"Eoh, Aku sudah putus dengannya, sampai jumpa"**

 **PIIIIPPPP**

 **Taekwoon mematikan telepon dari Wongeun, dan hendak meletakan kembali ponselnya diatas meja. Namun dia urungkan karena ponselnya kembali bergetar mendapat sms masuk.**

 **Dari nomer yang sama, Taekwoon membuka dan membacanya.**

 **"Kenapa Hyung ? Apa hadiahnya jelek sehingga kau memutuskannya. Astaga Hyung, aku benar - benar minta maaf, itu ideku dan Jisoo. Hakyeon Hyung hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu yang spesial. Tolong jangan tinggalkan dia, Hakyeon Hyung sangat mencintaimu. Pikirkan kembali, kami minta maaf"**

 **Taekwoon terkejut membaca pesan dari Wongeun. Jadi, saat itu.. saat dimana dia memutuskan Hakyeon karena dia sangka Hakyeon berkencan dengan mereka, ternyata Hakyeon membuatkan hadiah untuknya. Jadi selaman ini Taekwoon memutuskan Hakyeon karena kesalah pahaman. Sangat bodoh.**

 **Taekwoon berlari masuk kedalam kamar nya dan Hakyeon dulu, yang sekarang kamar itu sudah menjadi milik Hakyeon dan Wonshik. Ya, dia sendiri yang pindah dan ingin sekamar dengan kekasihnya yang baru, Lee Jaehwan.**

 **Taekwoon masuk dan mengobrak - abrik, tas dan lemari Hakyeon. Dan benar saja Taekwoon menemukan bungkus kado disisipkan didalam baju - baju Hakyeon.**

 **Taekwoon segera membukanya, dan betapa terkejutnya hingga Taekwoon menangis. Benda itu, hadiah itu adalah sebuah box didalamnya berisi kenangan - kenangan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Sebuah CD, foto, buku, bahkan segalanya , yang disusun rapi oleh Hakyeon didalam box kaca.**

 **Menyesalkah ? tentu. Taekwoon sangat menyesal, menyesal betapa bodohnya dia sudah menyakiti hati seorang Cha Hakyeon.**

 **"Taekwoon-ah?"**

 **Taekwoon menoleh pada Hakyeon yang berdiri di pintu kamar. Hakyeon segera berlari ketika melihat benda yang dipegang Taekwoon, dan merampas itu dari tangan Taekwoon.**

 **"Hakyeon-ah"**

 **"Maaf, ini salahku. Seharusnya aku buang. Maaf"**

 **"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon, mendekap orang yang selama ini dia cintai dengan sangat erat. "Maafkan aku, sungguh aku..menyesal Hakyeon-ah"**

 **Hakyeon melepas pelukan Taekwoon..dan menatap Taekwoon bingung. "Woon-ah ?"**

 **"Aku sudah tau" Taekwoon mendekap tubuh mungil Hakyeon kembali. "Wongeun..anak itu sudah menceritakannya. Aku salah Hakyeon-ah, aku salah. Aku minta maaf"**

 **Hakyeon membalas pelukan Taekwoon. "Tidak apa - apa Woon-ah. Aku sudah memaafkan mu"**

 **Taekwoon melepaskan pelukan Hakyeon, dia menatap Hakyeon intens. Hakyeon tersenyum dan mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi wajah Taekwoon.**

 **"Ayo, kita mulai lagi dari awal." Taekwoon menangkup wajah Hakyeon. "Kita kembali seperti dulu lagi, kita bersama lagi"**

 **Hakyeon terkejut mendengar permintaan Taekwoon, kepala itu menggeleng pelan seraya melepaskan tangan Taekwoon dari wajahnya. "Tidak Woon-ah."**

 **"Kenapa ?"**

 **"Kau memiliki Jaehwan dia mencintaimu. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya"**

 **"Aku mencintaimu Hakyeon"**

 **Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Kau hanya merasa bersalah padaku, kau mencintai Jaehwan. Jika kau meninggalkannya, kau sama saja menyakitinya dan itu menyakitiku juga"**

 **Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon nanar. Air mata itu ingin kembali keluar, dia benar - benar terlihat lemah. Tidak bisakah, mereka kembali seperti dulu.**

 **"Aku ingin kalian bahagia, karena itu juga akan membuatku bahagia. Jangan tinggalkan dia, jangan lakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi"**

 **Hakyeon menyerahkan box kaca itu pada Taekwoon, Taekwoon tertunduk menatapi box yang kini berada ditangannya. Dan Hakyeon pergi keluar meninggalkan Taekwoon yang sudah jatuh terduduk dilantai memeluk box itu dengan erat.**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehe lagi pingin bikin SongFic. Oh iya, yang pernah request dulu siapa ya, kalau bisa di sebutin lagi, masalahnya aku lupa hehe. Juga bagi yang mau request baru juga boleh hehe.**

 **Makasih yang udah mampir dan membaca, jangan langsung diback, Review dulu yaaaya ^^ hoho**

 **N-nyeooooong~**


	8. Forever Love - JB (GOT7)

**[ SONGFIC ]**

 **Forever Love - JB (GOT7)**

 **LeoN**

 **T**

 **Yaoi**

 **Romance, Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini request dari [Hakyeon Jung] Eonni ^^ Hehehe Pas juga lagu kesukaan aku, tapi baru ini aku tau arti dari lagunya, terimakasih untuk eonni-ku :* Sebenernya disini aku punya dua alur cerita yang berbeda waktu penulisan awal, happy ending sama sad ending. Tapi kalau happy, masalahnya disini selalu ada lirik ucapan selama tinggal yang diulang - ulang, kalau lirik itu dihapus serasa bukan sesuai lagunnya. Jadi, Maaf yah eonni-ku kalau alurnya nggak sesuai sama yang eonni prediksi. Hehe, banyak cincong, langsung aja ke cerita, cuss »»**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku melihatmu tapi aku tak dapat menggapaimu**

 **Jadi aku hanya menarik keluar hatiku**

 **Cintaku yang tak kukatakan padamu dimalam saat kau menitikan air mata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja mungil berkulitan tan dengan kemeja merahnya dan dua kantong belanjaan yang dia gengggam tengah berjalan terburu - buru menuju sebuah rumah dengan pahatan marga Jung itu. Rumah yang terbilang sederhana namun elegan, juga dipenuhi banyak bermacam tanaman.

Namja itu masuk kedalam rumah begitu saja, dan meletakan beberapa belanjaannya di meja dapur.

"Hakyeon-ah" Panggil seorang namja dengan postur tubuh atletis, tinggi 175, berkulitan putih dengan rambut blondenya itu berjalan menghampiri Hakyeon yang tengah mengenakan celemek.

"Kau tidak bekerja ?"

"Kau tidak lihat Tuan Jung, aku sedang bekerja"

Taekwoon memandangi Hakyeon dengan kerutan di dahinya, dia duduk dan masih menatapi Hakyeon tajam.

"Ck, ini pukul 7, waktunya kau makan malam. Aku selalu melakukan ini, dasar pikun"

Taekwoon mengobrak abrik belanjaan didepannya, mengambil sebungkus snack dan memakannya. "Benarkah ?"

Hakyeon melirik Taekwoon yang tengah asik menikmati snack di tangannya. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu ketika melihat bagaimana namja dihadapannya ini begitu berarti untuknya. Seseorang yang sangat dia cintai, namun begitu takut untuk menerima perasaanya yang semakin lama semakin memenuhi hatinya itu.

2 Jam berlalu, dan berbagai masakan sudah tersedia diatas meja, dengan dua piring untuk masing - masing dari mereka. Hakyeon mengambilkan nasi untuk Taekwoon yang tengah duduk dihadapannya. Hakyeon meletakan nasi itu didepan Taekwoon.

"Malam ini kau akan tinggal ?"

"Tentu, aku kan harus menjagamu"

Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya. "Berhenti mengurusku seperti bayi" Tangan seputih susu itu meraih gelas disampingnya. "Aku bisa mela.."

PYAAARR

"Taekwoon-ah" Hakyeon berlari mendekati Taekwoon, dia menyentuh tangan Taekwoon yang menjatuhkan gelas. Diusapnya tangan itu lembut. Taekwoon hanya menatap lelah Hakyeon yang terus saja mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Lihat! Kalau aku membiarkanmu sendirian, kau bisa terluka"

"Gelasnya licin, hanya terlepas"

"BERHENTI EGOIS TAEKWOON-ah!" Hakyeon menatap nanar Taekwoon, kedua mata itu berlinang. "Aku..hiks biarkan aku disini hiks menjagamu" Hakyeon jatuh duduk didepan Taekwoon, dia bahkan tidak peduli pecahan gelas kaca yang mengenai kakinya. Dia sungguh merasa lemah, dia merasa dirinya tidak berguna disaat seperti ini. Kedua tangan mungil itu menggenggam erat kedua tangan pucat Taekwoon. "Kau tidak tau apa yang sudah aku korbankan hanya untuk bersamamu, apa yang harus aku lepaskan hanya demi dirimu. Jadi hiks kumohon hiks. Jangan membuat pengorbananku sia - sia hiks. Aku mohon berjuanglah Taekwoon-ah hiks. Berjuanglah hiks untukku."

.

.

.

Taekwoon bergerak gusar dikasurnya. Dia melirik ke arah Jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11.45 itu. Namun, dia tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara aneh diluar sana. Suara yang setiap malam selalu mengusik tidurnya. Dan dia tau siapa itu. Taekwoon mendudukan dirinya, terdiam sejenak menundukkan kepalanya.

Taekwoon turun dari atas kasur dan keluar kamarnya. Dia menoleh kearah ruangan yang masih terlihat menyala. Dia melangkah perlahan mendekati ruangan itu, dan membuka pintu sedikit.

Disana dia melihat Cha Hakyeon yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, dengan segala alat, komputer dan dokumen - dokumen. Sesekali Hakyeon menghela nafasnya lelah saat hasil obat yang dia buat tidaklah sesuai.

"Kenapa sulit sekali, ini sudah sesuai takaran" Hakyeon mengambil ponsel yang dia letakan dimeja belakangnya. Dia menelepon seseorang. "Ahjussi, Ini tidak bisakah jika membelinya"

"'..."

"Aku sudah membuatnya puluhan kali, dan selalu gagal."

"..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku akan tetap berusaha"

"..."

"Jika Ahjussi tidak mau membantu, ya sudah"

"..."

"Aku tidak mau ! Taekwoon... aku akan menyelamatkannya"

"..."

"Tidak, aku dokternya bukan kau! Dengan usahaku sendiri, dia akan selamat!"

Hakyeon menutup teleponnya dengan emosi, dia membuang ponselnya kesembarang arah. Nafasnya terengah - engah, dirinya mulai menangis.

Taekwoon hanya melihat Hakyeon dari balik pintu, melihat betapa menyedihkannya Hakyeon yang terus berjuang hanya untuknya, betapa tersiksanya Hakyeon yang harus mengurus Taekwoon yang seperti ini. Hakyeon selalu bangun tengah malam hanya untuk membuat obat, selalu menangis sendirian seperti ini. Dan Taekwoon hanya mampu melihat Hakyeon darisana setiap malamnya. Hanya mampu terdiam ketika Hakyeonnya tengah menangis disana. Hakyeon-nya, tentu saja bukan. Dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk mengatakan perasaannya, dia bahkan tidak cocok untuk seorang Cha Hakyeon, dia tidak akan bisa. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Hakyeon sendirian dengan perasaannya nanti. Itu akan membuat Hakyeon semakin tersiksa.

"Hiks, hiks kenapa" Hakyeon berlutut dilantai, wajahnya menatap keatas tepatnya pada sebuah patung Tuhan Yesus.

"Tuhan" Kedua tangan Hakyeon terangak berdoa. "Tuhanku, apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar kau mencabut penyakitnya. Aku bersedia menjadi penggantinya, jika memang tidak ada jalan lain"

Taekwoon membuka pintu itu semakin lebar, dengan matanya yang tidak lepas dari sosok mungil disana.

"Jiwaku, akan aku persembahkan untukmu. Engkau Pengampun, memberi segala jawaban dari semua masalah. Tuhan, tolong selamatkan nyawanya. Selamatkan Taekwoon-ku."

Taekwoon berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok yang tengah menangis didepannya itu.

"Tidak ada yang aku inginkan selain dia. Hiks hiks, TuhanKu, Aku mohon, aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Amien" Hakyeon menundukan kepalanya, dia menutupi wajahnya yang semakin basah karena air mata. Dia tidak lelah, tapi dia hanya tidak mengerti. Tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan lagi.

GREEP

Hakyeon tersentak saat tubuhnya didekap seseorang dari belakang. Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon dengan sangat erat, memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung Hakyeon.

"Ayo kita berlibur"

Hakyeon menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang. "Woon-ah"

"Aku benci, aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini"

"Taekwoon" Hakyeon melepaskan pelukan Taekwoon dan membalikan badannya.

Taekwoon tersenyum begitu hangat. Menangkup wajah Hakyeon yang masih menyisakan bekas air matanya. "Ayo kita bersenang - senang. Kita buat kenangan indah bersama"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua mata itu kembali memerah.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak ingin melihat air mata itu. Tunjukan senyumu padaku hingga akhir" Taekwoon mengusap lembur air mata yang mulai jatuh dikedua mata indah Hakyeon.

Hakyeon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita akan bersenang - senang hingga akhir." Taekwoon mengecup lembut kening Hakyeon. "Aku tidak ingin kau terus menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Tidak apa - apa"

"Hiks Hiks" Hakyeon memeluk tubuh Taekwoon erat. Dirinya kembali menangis dalam pelukan orang tersayangnya. "Hiks Taekwoon-ah.. Hiks Woon-ah hiks".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang**

 **Hal pertama yang ingin kukatakan padamu, jangan terluka lagi**

 **Ketika kau jatuh, aku akan menjadi yang pertama mengulurkan tanganku**

 **Hal kedua yang ingin kukatakan padamu, jangan menangis sendirian**

 **Aku akan melindungi senyum ceriamu**

 **Aku selamanya ada di hatimu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon membuka bagasi belakang mobilnya dan menurunkan beberapa koper miliknya dan Hakyeon.

"Kita akan tinggal disini?" Hakyeon menghampiri Taekwoon setelah dia melihat - lihat sekeliling daerah. "Bukankah ini terlalu sepi? Jauh dari tempat makan" Hakyeon membantu Taekwoon membawa beberapa Koper masuk kedalam rumah.

"Bukan kah ini lebih private" Ucapnya seraya menunjukan senyum evilnya dan meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih terdiam diluar dengan wajah bersemu.

.

.

.

"Taekwoon, pakai jaketmu" ucap Hakyeon dari arah dapur kepada Taekwoon yang tengah duduk didepan perapian. Dia menekuk lututnya dengan tangan yang telulur merasakan hangatnya perapian.

Hakyeon membawa dua buah cangkir kopi panas dan meletakannya disamping Taekwoon, dia beranjak kembali mengambil selimut tebal yang terletak diatas sofa. Mengambilnya dan menyelimuti Taekwoon dengan baik, berharap orang tersayangnya tidak kedinginan.

Taekwoon tersenyum menatap Hakyeon dan menarik lengan Hakyeon membawanya kehadapannya. "Duduk disini"

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum lembut dan langsung duduk didepan Taekwoon yang sekarang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. "Seperti ini, lebih hangat"

"Besuk, kita akan kemana?" tanya Hakyeon yang memandang nanar api didepannya.

"Kau ingin kemana ?"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalannya perlahan. "Aku ikut kemanapun kau pergi"

"Kemanapun ?"

"Kemanapun, Taekwoon-ah"

Taekwoon mempererat pelukannya. "Terimakasih"

.

.

.

Taekwoon membenarkan resleting jaket Hakyeon. Mereka tengah berada di wisata ski, dengan tongkat ski dan papannya, keduanya berjalan ditumpukan salju yang merambat dingin keseluruhan kulit sensitive mereka.

Taekwoon meletakan papan ski yang memiliki dua pasang pengait kaki. Hakyeon berdiri didepan, sedang kan Taekwoon di belakang Hakyeon. Keduanya membawa tongkat skinya masing - masing.

"Siap?"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalannya histeris. "Eemm Woon-ah bisakah kita cari permai..."

"Go"

"HWAAAAAAAAA!"

Taekwoon mendorongkan tongkatnya sehingga mereka meluncur kebawah, Hakyeon hanya mampu menutup matanya dan berteriak begitu histeris. Taekwoon terkikih melihat wajah ketakutan Hakyeon, mungkin tidak hanya takut, orang didepannya itu bahkan sudah menangis saking takutnya.

BLUUUUUSSS

Taekwoon memberhentikan laju skinya dengan bantuan tongkat, ketika mereka sudah sampai dibawah. Dia melepas kakinya yang terpasang dipapan dan mehadap Hakyeon yang masih sesenggukan dengan hidung yang berair. Taekwoon tersenyum melihat orang yang dicintainya seperti itu. Bukan bahagia karena dia melihat Hakyeon menangis ketakutan , dia bahagia lebih tepatnya lega. Lega karena Hakyeon melupakan sesuatu, melupakan tentang hal yang selalu menyiksa dirinya.

Kedua tangan Taekwoon yang berbalut sarung tangan tebal itu menangkup wajah memerah Hakyeon. Dia mengangkat wajah tan itu hingga kedua mata itu menatapnya. "Tidak apa - apa" Ucapnya seraya membawa wajah Hakyeon mendekati wajahnya. Tanpa basa - basi Taekwoon mengecup lembut bibir merah Hakyeon, kedua tangan Hakyeon terulur mengenggam lengan Taekwoon. Dia hanya dapat menutup matanya erat saat bibir Taekwoon mulai menghisap miliknya dan mengecupnya berulang kali. Hingga Taekwoon dapat mengecap rasa asin dari buliran air yang jatuh kebibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku harus meninggalkanmu, aku diam-diam menangis, aku menghapus hatiku**

 **Di malam yang dipenuhi dengan kenangan-kenangan**

 **Aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal, kata yang tak ingin kuucapkan**

 **Mungkin sulit untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal ketika terpisah**

 **Aku telah bertekad tapi kata-kata itu tetap tertinggal**

 **Dan akhirnya aku mengatakan padamu sambil melihat bibirmu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon jalan saling bergandengan tangan. Udara dingin karena salju yang menyelimuti kota, membuat mereka harus mengenakan mantel tebalnya kemanapun, berharap demam tidak menyerang keduanya.

"Eoh, itu" ucap Hakyeon seraya menunjuk pada wahana yang menggantung diudara.

"Kau ingin naik itu"

Hakyeon mengangguk semangat. "Ayo kita kesana"

Taekwoon tersenyum seraya mengait lengan orang disampingnya itu pada lengannya dan berjalan cepat menuju wahana itu berada.

Hanya berjarak beberapa meter, mereka sudah sampai dan tengah menunggu giliran. Sebuah ruangan kecil transparan datang, dan terbuka secara otomatis. Taekwoon dengan sigap membimbing Hakyeon masuk kedalam dan duduk berdampingan. Wahana yang mereka naiki bergerak membawa mereka keatas.

"Hwaaah,, lihat, betapa kecilnya mereka"

"Itu karena kita berada di atas"

"Woonie"

"Hmm"

"Seandainya, waktu bisa berhenti saat ini. Aku harap tidak akan ada hari esok"

Taekwoon menolehkan kepalanya pada Hakyeon yang tengah menatap pemandangan dibawahnya. "Kenapa ?"

"Karena kau disini. Didekatku" Hakyeon menolehkan kepalanya menatap Taekwoon yang terdiam menatapnya juga. "Karena aku bahagia bersamamu"

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hakyeon tersebut. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Hakyeon. "Aku, selalu bersamamu. Selalu dihatimu, dimanapun kau berada", Mata itu terarah menatap bibir manis Hakyeon. Dia bergerak mendekat mengeleminasi jarak antara mereka. "Aku lebih dari bahagia bersamamu"

Bibir Taekwoon menempel erat pada bibir Hakyeon. Hanya terdiam beberapa detik Taekwoon melepas dan menangkup wajah tembam itu. "Jangan menangis sendirian lagi"

CUPP

Taekwoon mengecup kedua mata itu.

"Jangan menderita sendirian lagi"

CUPP

Taekwoon mengecup kembali kedua pipi tembam Hakyeon.

"Jangan, hidup untukku." Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Hakyeon yang mulai basah. Mata itu meneteskan airnya lagi. "Hiduplah untuk dirimu, karena aku selalu hidup dihatimu" Taekwoon mendekatkan kepalanya pada Hakyeon lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Cha Hakyeon. Maaf aku terlalu lama"

"Hiks..Hiks..Bodoh" Hakyeon memukuli dada Taekwoon. "Hiks Taekwoon bodoh, pria brengsek hiks. Kenapa disaat seperti ini hiks, seharusnya hiks kau hiks tidak perlu mengatakannya"

"Maaf, aku harus mengatakannya, sebelum aku pergi"

"Hiks Woon hiks hiks bodoh hiks BODOOOHH" Hakyeon menutup matanya erat, tangisnya semakin histeris saat Taekwoon memeluk tubuhnya. Mendekap orang terkasihnya sangat erat, menyadari bahwa saat seperti ini tidak akan datang lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cha Hakyeon"

"Hiks Taekwoon Bodooohh hiks hiks jangan hiks pergi" isakan Hakyeon semakin kuat, cengkeraman tangan mungil pada punggung Taekwoon semakit erat. Mereka saling menumpahkan air mata perpisahan, air mata terakhir bagi Taekwoon.

"Selamat Tinggal, Sayangku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hal terakhir yang ingin aku katakan, aku bahagia**

 **Karena aku mampu berada di sampingmu, seperti sebuah hadiah**

 **Aku mencintaimu, kata yang tak dapat kuucapkan, aku merindukanmu**

 **Meskipun aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku tidak jauh**

 **Aku selamanya ada di hatimu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon berdiri lemas dengan jas putih kebanggaanya, bersama beberapa orang lain yang mengenakan baju operasi berwarna biru diruang khusus tersebut. Dia menatap tidak percaya ucapan seorang dokter yang mengenakan Masker tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Mata itu beralih menatap kebawah pada seorang pasien yang tertidur di ranjang operasi dengan mata yang tertutup dan berbagai alat medis yang sudah di non aktifkan.

"Ebola nya, tidak bisa disembuhkan. Seperti kau tau sebelumnya untuk kesembuhannya hanya 10%. Penyakit ini belum ada obatnya. Kau tau itu, kita sudah berusaha mengganti semua sel dan organ tubuhnya yang teriveksi, tapi virus ini sangat ganas. Jadi.."

"Hentikan" Hakyeon menyela ucapan sang Dokter, tangan itu mengusap air matanya sendiri. "Aku tau, Dokter Lee. Aku tau" Tangannya kembali terulur mengusap lembut wajah tampan Taekwoon yang tengah menutup matanya begitu damai. "Dia hanya tertidur disini. Tidak apa - apa" Hati itu berusaha tegar, kedua mata yang menatap nanar berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang hendak keluar. "Istirahatlah Taekwoon." Hakyeon tersenyum dengan segala kekuatannya yang tersisa. "Selamat tinggal, Kekasihku. Selamat tinggal"

Tangan Hakyeon menutup seluruh tubuh Taekwoon dengan kain ditubuh tersebut. Dia tersenyum kembali pada semua orang yang berjuang menyelamatkan Taekwoon. Dia membungkuk kepada mereka. "Terimakasih kerja keras kalian. Terimakasih"

Dokter didepan Hakyeon tersebut mendekat dan memeluk Hakyeon erat. "Tidak apa - apa, menangislah. Menangis sesukamu"

"Hiks, Hiks" Tangis Hakyeon langsung pecah dengan tanganya yang memeluk Dokter itu erat. "Hwaaaa hiks hwaaa hikss Woon-ah hiks Taekwoon-ah! hiks" Mereka semua terdiam mendengar isakan dan jeritan kesedihan Hakyeon.

'Selamat tinggal, Cha Hakyeon'

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih untuk request nya [Hakyeon Jung] eonni-ku #civokk**

 **hoho, yang request ditunggu yah. Lagi muter ini otaknya hehe,, sekali - kali pingin bikin yang happy ending juga sih, tapi otaknya selalu hehe menjurus ke cerita kayak gini XD**

 **okee,, Di tunggu cerita lainnya. Review yahh, jangan langsung back.**

 **N-nyeooooong~~**


	9. Do You Know – Jo Sung Mo

**[ SONGFIC ]**

 **Do You Know – Jo Sung Mo**

 **LeoN**

 **Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon**

 **Chae Soo Bin**

 **T**

 **Yaoi**

 **Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini request dari [DobiPanda] ^^ Terimakasih chingu sudah request. Sebenernya nggak tau kedua lagu yang kamu request, tapi aku tetep coba cari lirik ver. terjemahannya di google, dan aku dapet ide buat lagu yang ini. Mungkin emang akunya yang kudet XD. Belum pernah lihat juga dengerin, jadi kalau berbeda sama yang di MV atau bayangan [DobiPanda] mohon maaf ^^ XP .. Karena ini pure imajinasi ku XD. Selamat membaca~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apakah kau tahu… seberapa aku mencintaimu… Karena air mata datang kembali ketika aku melihatmu**

 **Aku harus menghindarimu ketika melihatmu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para pekerja berjalan santai memasuki gerbang Star Company tersebut, beberapa dari mereka saling menyapa dan bercanda satu sama lain. Tapi berbeda halnya dengan seorang namja berkulit putih dengan tinggi 1,83m itu berjalan sendirian dengan mata tajamnya yang siap menerkam siapa saja yang mengganggunya pagi ini.

Jung Taekwoon, nama namja tersebut yang berjalan santai sendirian, bahkan dirinya tidak sadar seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai, baju kerjanya yang lengkap dengan rok minimalis di atas lutut itu tengah membuntuti dirinya dari belakang.

"Ya! Jung Taekwoon!"

Taekwoon berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Yeoja itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung mengampit lengan Taekwoon. "Ada apa denganmu, kau terlihat sangat murung ?"

Taekwoon bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan ramah sang Yeoja, dia masih meneruskan jalannya hingga suara merdu seseorang menghentikan langkahnya kembali.

Kedua orang itu menoleh kebelakang pada seorang namja yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka seraya melambaikan tangannya. Dia berhenti dengan nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Yeon-ie~" Melihat namja tan yang baru datang itu, Yeoja dengan name tag Chae Soo Bin terlihat girang dan berpindah mengampit lengan namja itu dan Membuat Taekwoon menatapnya tidak suka.

"Selamat pagi, Chagi~" namja yang terlihat hanya setinggi leher Taekwoon mengecup singkat pipi Soobin hingga pipi mulus itu bersemu merah. "Selamat pagi Woon-ah" sapanya ganti pada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon terdiam dengan matanya yang menatap intens kedua mata sahabat kecilnya yang tengah tertutup karena tersenyum begitu lebar. Dia menarik senyum sekilas dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu tanpa mengucapkan apa - apa.

"Eoh, Taekwoon-ah!"

"Biarkan saja, dari tadi pagi dia murung seperti itu"

"Apa ada masalah ?"

"Aku tidak tau Sayang~ kau kan sahabatnya, bagaimana kau ini" sindir Soobin seraya menarik lengan Hakyeon agar melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruang kerja mereka yang masih terlihat begitu jauh diatas sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apakah kau tahu… seberapa lama ku menunggumu.. bersembunyi di jalan ketika kau pergi**

 **Menunggu lama setidaknya melihat bagian belakangmu sebanyak yang ku mau**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DRRRTTT DRRRTTT DRRTT DRRRT

Taekwoon bangun dari tidur santainya, dia menatap ponselnya yang terus berdering di nakas samping kasur. Dengan berat hati tangannya terulur meraih ponsel dan menatap sendu seseorang yang menelepon dirinya.

 **"Eoh, Woon-ie, kenapa lama sekali angkatnya~~"**

"Aku, sedang ke kamar mandi. Ada apa ?"

 **"Sore ini aku dan Soobin akan ke Under Water, kau mau ikut ?"**

Taekwoon tersenyum sinis mendengar penuturan tanpa dosa sahabatnya. "Kau mengajakku ?"

 **"Tentu saja"**

"Di kencan kalian ?!"

 **"Jangan seperti itu Woon-ah, kita kan sahabat, lagi pula kau ini tidak pernah punya pacar. Disana kita bisa sekalian cari pacar untukmu. Bagaimana ? Ikut ya ? Ayoolaahh~~~"**

"Tidak mau"

 **"Ayolaahh~~"**

"Tidak"

PIIP

Taekwoon langsung mematikan panggilannya dan meletakan kasar ponsel itu kembali ke nakas. Dia membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur, tangan itu mengusak kasar rambutnya sendiri. "Hakyeon bodoh"

DRRRT DRRT

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Namun Taekwoon malah membalikan tubuhnya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal, berpura - pura tidak mendengar teriakan ponsel miliknya.

DRRRTT DRRRT

.

.

.

"Nggghhh"

Taekwoon bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah kusut dan lingkaran panda yang menghiasi kedua mata tajamnya. Tangannya meraih ponsel dan membuka beberapa pesan yang masuk. Semua pesan itu berasal dari sahabatnya, Hakyeon. Dengan sekali hembusan nafas, dia membuka pesan itu satu - persatu.

 **"Kami akan kesana pukul 5 sore, kita akan bertemu di halte bus"**

 **"Aku harap kau datang"**

 **"Aku sudah sampai, kau dimana ?"**

 **"Soobin akan datang 5 menit lagi, kau sudah sampai mana?"**

 **"Soobin sudah disini, kau datang kan ?"**

 **"Aku akan menunggumu, pasti kau terjebak macet kan ?"**

 **"Woon-ie, kau tidak apa - apa?"**

 **"Kenapa belum datang?"**

 **"Aku berharap kau datang, aku akan tetap menunggu"**

 **"Aku ingin kau datang, Taekwoon"**

Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Dia melirik jam pada ponselnya, menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Kepala itu menggeleng dan meletakan ponselnya begitu saja. Dirinya berfikir, tidak mungkin seseorang rela menunggu sampai 2 jam lamanya.

DRRTT DRRRT

Dengan cepat Taekwoon mengambil kembali ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari Hakyeon yang baru saja masuk.

 **"Aku masih menunggu"**

Mata itu melotot tajam dan langsung meraih jaketnya yang tergantung di kursi dan berlari keluar begitu terburu - buru. Berlari menerjang dinginnya malam kota yang menusuk tubuhnya. Menusuk tubuh seseorang yang memang masih menunggunya setelah 2 jam lamanya.

"Haah haah hah" Taekwoon berjongkok merasakan sesak didadanya karena berlari begitu cepat, dia berdiri dan menatap dari jauh halte bus itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendapati bahwa Hakyeon disana tidak sendirian, dia bersama Soobin yang tengah tertidur lelap di pundak kecil Hakyeon. Kedua mata itu menatap kasian seorang yeoja yang terlihat kelelahan, tidak hanya yeoja itu bahkan Hakyeon lebih kerepotan lagi karena harus menjadi peyangga kepala Soobin. Bahkan, sesekali Hakyeon memijit lehernya dan lengan serta kedua kakinya.

Taekwoon mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu. Tepat saat dirinya mengirim pesan, Hakyeon membuka ponselnya dan terdiam dengan wajah kecewa.

"Soobin-ah" Hakyeon membangunkan Soobin yang tengah tertidur secara perlahan. Sang kekasih membuka matanya pelan, dan meregangkan ototnya yang kaku.

"Taekwoon, sudah datang?"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengusap lembut rambut Soobin. "Dia tidak bisa datang, maaf karena membuatmu menunggu"

Yeoja itu memeluk tubuh Hakyeon. "Tidak apa - apa, yang terpenting kita selalu bersama"

Taekwoon yang masih berdiri jauh dari halte menatap sendu pemandangan didepannya. Dia ingin menghampiri namja itu tapi tidak jika bersama yeoja pengganggu itu. Dia hanya ingin berduaan dengan Hakyeon, hanya berdua saja.

Kedua orang itu lantas pergi beranjak dari halte menuju arah berlawanan dari Taekwoon. Tanpa pikir panjang Taekwoon hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang secara perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika kau bertanya kepadaku mengapa kau tak memberitahukan itu**

 **Tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa penyebab sakit hatiku**

 **Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat seperti ini, tidak mengetahui apa-apa**

 **Kita dan aku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon terus membuntuti kedua orang itu, bahkan sampai Hakyeon mengantarkan Soobin pulang kerumah. Dan dimana pemandangan menyakitkan itu terjadi, kedua bibir mereka berpagutan, saling mencium dan menyesap satu sama lain. Hati Taekwoon terasa hancur terbakar, begitu nyeri melihat orang yang sangat dia cintai dari dulu, ternyata bukanlah miliknya bukanlah kekasihnya, bukanlah seseorang yang menabur kebahagiaan. Namun seseorang yang terus mengiris, mengikis hatinya dengan pemandangan seperti ini setiap kali.

Hakyeon tersenyum dengan tangan mungilnya yang melambai ketika Soobin telah masuk kedalam rumah.

Dirinya berbalik arah dan beranjak pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat kedua matanya mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi dia tunggu.

"Woon-ah" Hakyeon berlari begitu cepat menghampiri sahabatnya. Kepalanya terangkat menatap bahagia Taekwoon di hadapannya.

"Kau datang?"

Melihat kedua mata yang tengah berbinar itu membuat Taekwoon memeluk begitu saja tubuh mungil Hakyeon. Merapatkan tubuhnya tanpa memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Hakyeon, memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan rindu, kesal, dan kecewanya.

"Woon-ah, ada apa ?" Hakyeon mengusap lembut punggung Taekwoon yang bergetar. "Kenapa kau menangis? Ada masalah apa ?"

Taekwoon hanya terdiam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kita kerumahku saja, ayo"

.

.

.

Hakyeon membuka pintu rumahnya dan tersenyum pada Taekwoon yang mengikuti di belakangnya. "Duduklah dulu, aku akan buatkan minum"

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon menggenggam kedua lengan Hakyeon, dia menatap sendu wajah manis sahabatnya. "Sakit"

Hakyeon menatap khawatir Taekwoon yang kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Sakit sekali rasanya"

Air mata itu mengalir begitu deras, saat kerut di dahi Taekwoon terbentuk begitu jelas.

"Aku tidak sanggup, ini begitu menyiksa"

"Woon-ah ada apa ?"

Tangan Taekwoon menggenggam semakin erat lengan Hakyeon, dia mengeluarkan seluruh air matanya, menumpahkan segala perasaan yang terus menyiksa batinnya selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu" tangan Taekwoon menarik lengan Hakyeon hingga tubuh Hakyeon datang padanya. Tangan itu menarik wajah Hakyeon dan langsung mengecup bibir lembut sahabatnya.

Kedua mata Hakyeon melotot tajam berbeda dengan mata Taekwoon yang terpejam erat. Hakyeon berusaha menyingkir dari pagutan Taekwoon, namun Taekwoon semakin memperdalam ciumannya bahkan, sekarang semakin dewasa. Lidah Taekwoon telah masuk dan bermain liar di dalam mulut Hakyeon.

"Hhmmmp-aahhh" Hakyeon mendorong kasar tubuh Taekwoon, tangannya mengusap sebal bibir yang baru saja diserang brutal sang sahabat. "Kau, kau ini kenapa?"

Taekwoon mendekati Hakyeon kembali.

"Aku menyukaimu" ucapnya gentir.

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa denganmu Taekwoon-ah?" Tangan itu mengusap lembut wajah kacau sahabat kecil dihadapannya.

Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon kembali kedalam pelukannya. "Aku lelah" Dipeluk erat tubuh itu, "Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini" Taekwoon melepas perlahan pelukannya. "Aku menginginkanmu"

"Aahh, Taekwoon!"

Hakyeon tercekat saat tubuhnya dibopong paksa Taekwoon ke lantai atas dan masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau-aaakh!" Tubuh Hakyeon dibanting begitu saja di atas kasur, dan langsung menindih tubuh mungil itu.

"Jangan seperti ini! Sadarlah!"

Taekwoon menangkap kedua tangan Hakyeon yang meronta, mengurungnya diatas kepala, dan langsung mencium bibir itu dengan rakus. Kepala Hakyeon yang terus menghindar kesana kemari membuat Taekwoon kesulitan menciumnya.

"Jung Taekwoon!"

PLAAAAKK

Tepat sekali hentakan, tangan Hakyeon terlepas dan langsung menampar keras wajah Taekwoon. Taekwoon hanya tertunduk dengan luka lebam disudut bibirnya. Hakyeon terengah dengan mata nya yang menatap sebal sahabatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu!"

Kepala Taekwoon masih tertunduk. Dia hanya terdiam saat Hakyeon terus meneriakinya.

Tubuh Taekwoon bergerak turun dari tubuh Hakyeon. "Maaf"

"Ada apa dengamu?"

"Maaf"

Hakyeon memandang tubuh kekar didepannya yang terus gemetar. Tatapan marah itu berubah sendu, dia tau sahabatnya tengah menangis. Dia menyesal menampar Taekwoon begitu saja. Dia bahkan tidak tau perasaan Taekwoon saat ini, dia tidak tau apa yang telah diderita Taekwoon.

"Maaf"

"Kau..sungguh menyukaiku ?"

Kepala itu terangkat mendengar pertanyaan Hakyeon. Mata tajam yang sering terpancar diwajah tampan itu terlihat begitu sayu dan menyakitkan, tatapannya begitu menyedihkan.

"Kau" kedua tangan Hakyeon menangkup wajah basah Taekwoon. "Benar - benar mencintaiku ?"

Bibir Taekwoon bergetar, mata itu kembali terpejam dan menangis lagi. Kepalanya mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, hanya sekali ini" Hakyeon mendekap kepala Taekwoon didadanya. "Untuk malam ini, tidak apa - apa"

Taekwoon melepas pelukan Hakyeon dan menatap lekat sahabatnya.

Bibir Hakyeon menempel begitu saja pada bibir Taekwoon, dengan perlahan tangannya membimbing tubuh Taekwoon kembali menindih tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan Hakyeon mencengkram erat kepala Taekwoon yang bergerak karena terus menciumi bibirnya. Bibir mereka saling melumat dan menghisap dengan rakus. Dengan mata yang saling terpejam dan bibir yang terus menyesap, tangan Taekwoon tidak menyia - yiakan kesempatan untuk membuka baju Hakyeon. Dibuka perlahan kancing kemeja, dilepas dari tubuh Hakyeon dan membuangnya begitu saja. Dengan bibir yang masih bertahan untuk berpagutan, Taekwoon menjeda karena harus membuka bajunya sendiri. Kedua matanya masih menatap Hakyeon yang kehabisan nafas dibawah. Dengan terburu - buru Taekwoon membuka celananya, dan celana milik Hakyeon. Dirinya kembali menindih sahabat kecilnya, "Aku akan mulai"

Hakyeon menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan langsung mengalungkan tangannya kembali keleher Taekwoon, yang lantas menciumnya kembali dengan bringas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apakah kau tahu.. Bagaimana beratnya ini.. Aku ingin berkata banyak..**

 **Mungkin aku bisa berkata kepada mereka jika aku tidak mampu mendengar**

 **Kau tidak tahu? Aku baik-baik saja bahkan jika kau tak tahu penderitaan hatiku hingga akhir**

 **Aku hidup dengan kekuatan kerinduanmu**

 **Jika kau tak ada, aku tak ada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bukan Gay. Kita lupakan ini" Hakyeon memakai bajunya kembali, setelah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, membiarkan Taekwoon yang tengah duduk telanjang dalam diam.

"Kita seharusnya tidak melakukan ini" Hakyeon berjalan tertatih beranjak mengambil pakaian Taekwoon , dan memberikan padanya. "Lupakanlah aku Taekwoon-ah"

Hakyeon memberikan baju kepada Taekwoon yang hanya terdiam menatapnya. "Kita ini sahabat bukan ?" Hakyeon hendak beranjak lagi, namun Taekwoon menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kita mencobanya?"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita sahabat"

"Tidak bisakah beri aku kesempatan"

"Kita sahabat Taekwoon-ah" Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak bisakah aku dicintai olehmu?" Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon untuk terduduk di kasur. "Kau mencintaiku kan ?"

Kepala itu kembali menggeleng.

"Lihat mataku" Tangan Taekwoon berusaha mengangkat wajah Hakyeon yang tertunduk. "Lihat mataku, dan katakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku"

Hakyeon masih berusaha menahan kepalanya untuk tertunduk.

"Hakyeon-ah"

"Aku akan menikah !" Kepala itu terangkat menatap dengan matanya yang berair. "Kenapa kau mengatakan semua sekarang! Ini sudah terlambat hiks hiks" Kedua tangannya memukul dada Taekwoon, Taekwoon hanya terdiam dengan wajah bingungnya. "Kenapa harus seperti ini, brengsek hiks hiks. Apa yang harus aku lakukan hiks" Hakyeon menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tangisnya semakin terisak. "Katakan hiks apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang hiks ?"

Taekwoon hanya terdiam, dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak bisa mencerna kalimat Hakyeon jika orang tersayangnya itu menangis didepannya, malah membuatnya kebingungan.

Hakyeon membuka tangannya dan menatap kembali Taekwoon yang masih terdiam. "Sudah terlambat kan" Dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon yang masih terdiam, pergi berlari jauh dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak peduli berapa ku bangkit dan terpuruk lagi**

 **Tidak akan ada dunia seperti ini dimana aku bertemu kau**

 **Dunia ini mungkin akan indah karena jejakmu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon menatap sebuah undangan ditangannya yang terlihat lusuh. Undangan yang sudah tergeletak di mejanya selama dua minggu ini tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka. Dia memandangi benda itu tanpa ekspresi apapun, hanya menatap sebuah tulisan tanggal disana, dimana itu akan terjadi esok hari. Namun apa yang dilakukan Taekwoon seharian ini, dia hanya terus terdiam dikamarnya tanpa mau melakukan apapun.

Dia meletakan undangan itu dan mengambil ponsel didalam sakunya. Tidak ada satu pun pesan dari Hakyeon, dia berharap sahabatnya itu menghubunginya, bahkan jikapun ini terakhir kalinya.

"Sudah berakhir" Taekwoon meletakan ponselnya, dan berbaring di kasur, dia menatap kelangit - langit kamar, pikirannya sangat kacau begitu pun hatinya. Tidak tau apa yang harus di perbuat sekarang. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan, dia kehilangan seseorang. Dia kehilangan Hakyeon-nya.

DRRRRTT DRRRRTT DRRRTT DRRRRTT DRRRRTT

Dengan malas tangan itu meraih ponsel dan menatap layar yang bertuliskan Soobin-ah. Kedua mata itu tertutup dengan hembusan nafas lelah, diusapnya layar bertuliskan menerima.

" **Yeobosseyo, Taekwoon-ah, kau dimana ? bisa kerumah Hakyeon sekarang ?"**

Taekwoon langsung berdiri dari tidurnya ketika yeoja itu menyebut nama sahabatnya dengan suara kepanikan. "Ada apa dengannya ?"

 **"Kata Cha Ahjumma, dia tidak keluar kamar dari kemarin, dia juga belum makan. Kau tau kan besok hari penting untukku dan dia, jika dia sakit semua akan kacau, aku tidak bisa kesana sekarang. Tolong, periksa Hakyeon untukku, ne ?"**

"Aku mengerti"

 **"Terimakasih"**

Piipp

Taekwoon terdiam dengan kening yang berkerut. "Hakyeon-ah, ada apa denganmu?"

 **"Aaahhh Woon-ahhpp aahh Woon..saranghhh aee arhae~!"**

Taekwoon mengerutkan dahinya saat moment kemarin dengan Hakyeon berputar di otaknya. Dadanya berdetak begitu cepat bagaimana kenangan itu jelas kembali teringat.

 **"Aku mencintaimu haah aahh Hakyeon-ahh" Taekwoon menangkup wajah Hakyeon dengan pinggulnya yang terus bergerak menubruk bagian bawah sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Hakyeon berusaha mempertahankan matanya menatap Taekwoon yang berada diatasnya. Dengan nafas yang terengah dan desahan nikmat, Hakyeon berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, walaupun terhalang desahan dari mulutnya sendiri.**

Taekwoon menyentuh kepalanya berusaha mengingat kejadian itu, dia tidak merasa sebelumnya meminum alkohol atau semacamnya, kenapa dia lupa apa yang terjadi semuanya. Mata itu terpejam erat, mencoba kembali.

 **"Aahhh kuuh"**

Kedua mata itu terbuka dan tertutup rapat kembali. "Aku mohon, ingatlah"

 **"Woon aahh ueohh Woon-aahh.. Janganhh tinggalkan aah hah Aku.. Aku uuhh aah mencintaimu aahh Taek aah hah aah woon"**

Taekwoon langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah terkejutnya. Dia mengingat sesuatu, kenapa saat itu Hakyeon mengatakan sesuatu yang dia tidak mengerti. Hakyeon, orang itu, juga mencintainya.

Dengan segera Taekwoon langsung berlari keluar kamar menuju ketempat seseorang yang selalu ingin dia lihat setiap hari, seseorang yang selalu menjadi alasanya hidup, seseorang yang dirindukannya setiap detik, seseorang yang telah mengisi hidupnya selama ini. Seseorang yang namanya tercetak disebuah undangan diatas meja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari ini hari yang menyedihkan karena hari terakhir kau dan aku berdiri bersama di langit yang sama**

 **Apakah kau tahu..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gedung megah dengan arsitektur mewah yang berada di sebuah pusat kota dipenuhi tamu undangan yang datang dengan stylean jas, gaun dan baju pesta lainnya saling menyapa dan mengucapkan selamat pada sepasang mempelai yang berdiri di panggung pesta, dan terdapat kursi besar menyerupai kursi raja dan ratu. Sepasang pengantin itu dengan kedua orang tua mereka masing - masing yang menemani mereka disana, menyambut hangat para tamu undangan yang datang membawa hadiah serta ucapan selamat.

Hakyeon, mempelai pria yang mengenakan tuxedo putihnya dengan balutan bunga tulip kuning yang tersemat indah di jasnya, mengampit erat pinggang istrinya Chae Soobin yang mengenakan gaun putih bergaya barat, dengan corak bunga dan tudung indah yang menutupi kepalanya hingga menyapu lantai itu, terlihat begitu anggun ia kenakan. Mereka melukis senyum bahagia di pesta pernikahan mereka. Alunan lagu merdu yang terus diiringi merusuk kedalam telinga dan hati semua orang yang berada disana. Termasuk seorang namja yang tengah bersandar pada penyangga batas pintu keluar itu, terus menatapi kedua orang yang berdiri jauh darisana. Dengan segelas anggur merah ditangannya, dia akan menghampiri orang itu ketika suasana diatas mulai tenang dan sepi.

"Duduklah, nanti kau lelah yeobo" ucap Hakyeon ramah seraya membimbing Istrinya untuk duduk agar kakinya Soobin tidak tersandung gaunnya sendiri.

"Kami akan menyapa para tamu dibawah. Kalian tetap disini saja" ucap Nyonya Cha seraya mengajak kedua orang tua Soobin untuk turun dari atas.

Hakyeon dan Soobin tersenyum ramah menatap kedua orang tua mereka masing - masing yang mulai berbaur dibawah bersama para tamu.

"Taekwoon, dia belum kelihatan Yeobo"

Hakyeon menatap kesisi kanan didepannya, dia terdiam dengan raut datarnya.

"Kemarin kalian bertemukan ? Dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu ?"

"Tidak usah khawatir" Hakyeon mengusap lembut tangan istrinya. "Kita sudah menyelesaikan semuanya"

"Menyelesaikan apa ?"

"Masalah kita" Kedua mata Hakyeon kembali mengarah kedepan. "Dia disini"

Soobin mengarahkan kepalanya mengikuti arah pandangan Hakyeon. "Eoh, Taekwoon-ah" Soobin segera berdiri saat melihat Taekwoon berjalan santai menuju kearah mereka.

Tepat jarak mereka begitu dekat, Taekwoon mengulas senyum tampannya kepada Soobin. "Selamat" Dipeluknya yeoja itu erat. "Aku turut bahagia" Soobin membalas pelukan Taekwoon dengan sangat girangnya. Namun, tatapan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon saling bertemu, disana senyum miring Taekwoon terbentuk begitu idah. Bibir Taekwoon bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat yang mampu menyebabkan Hakyeon langsung tersipu merona.

"Aku senang kau datang" Soobin melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap gembira sahabatnya itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

Taekwoon kembali mengulas senyum tampannya seraya mengusak lembut rambut Soobin. Dia bergeser pada Hakyeon, dan saling berhadapan memandang satu sama lain.

"Terimakasih telah datang" ucap Hakyeon seraya menjabat tangan Taekwoon saat sahabatnya itu mengulurkan tangan.

Taekwoon hanya tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Hakyeon, kedua mata mereka saling menatap. Soobin sendiri terlihat biasa saja, dia tidak merasa aneh saat Taekwoon kini memeluk suaminya erat. Tangan Taekwoon mengusap lembut rambut belakang Hakyeon.

"Ingat, kau tetap miliku" bisiknya merdu tepat ditelinga Hakyeon dan berhasil membuat wajah Hakyeon memerah padam dengan jatung yang sekarang berdetak tak karuan.

Taekwoon melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Soobin yang masih asik berbincang dengan tamu undangan lain. Dia kembali menatap Hakyeon yang masih tersipu. "Aku akan bergabung di bulan madu kalian." ucapnya seraya mengecup singkat pipi Hakyeon dan beranjak turun darisana.

Hakyeon yang masih malu karena sikap Taekwoon padanya, hanya terdiam seraya menyentuh bekas kecupan bibir Taekwoon. Seulas senyum terbesit diwajah manis itu.

"Saranghae, Jung Taekwoon"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hwaaaaaahh apa ini! hehehe.. Maafkan saya jika tidak puas XP khehehehe**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah review di cerita sebelumnya. Oh iya untuk [Hakyeon Jung] eonni, maaf ya karena request nya nggak sesuai perkiraan hehe itu aja uda imajinasi terluas di samudra pikiranku terdalam bahkan tersempit dari semua isi otakku wkkw XD**

 **Ok, next request di tunggu yah ^^**

 **Jangan langsung back (awas) XD tinggalin review dulu, ok ! . hehehe ... See you next story!**

 **N-nyeooooong~~~~**


	10. Melting - KWill

**[ SONGFIC ]**

 **Melting -**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon**

 **Yaoi**

 **T**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinar matahari menari**

 **Di matamu, dunia saling melengkapi**

 **Tersembunyi di balik tetesan air mata**

 **Aku telah membuka mataku ke dunia yang berbeda**

 **Segalanya hal yang baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Whoaaaahh lihat senyumnya, dia tersenyum bukan?'**

 **'Daebaakk uri Leo tersenyum, jinja, lihat betapa tampannya senyum itu'**

 **'Saranghae Taekwoon oppa'**

 **'Hwaaaaaaa jinja jinja hamji kita tersenyum, whaaaa'**

 **'Tidakah kalian ingat, saat fansign lalu dia bahkan tertawa dan melucu, daebak aku bahkan mengira sedang bermimpi'**

 **'benar, saat itu dia tertawa sangat lepas'**

Seorang namja dengan rambut yang masih berantakan tersenyum - senyum geli di atas ranjangnya, pagi - pagi seperti ini, seorang idola pun pasti bertingkah seperti manusia biasa. Saat bangun, pertama kali yang dia lakukan adalah mengecek ponsel. Yaapp ponsel, untuk mengetahui interaksi para fans mereka yang disebut STARLIGHT itu.

Matanya terus membaca satu persatu komentar mengenai potongan pendek fansign mereka beberapa hari lalu di Akun IG-nya. Orang itu, terus tersenyum ketika membaca komentar mengenai dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak percaya, komentar seperti ini bisa dia dapatkan dari para penggemar mereka.

Dahinya sedikit mengerut saat dia membaca sebuah komentar yang kontra dengan komentar lainnya.

 **'Dia bukan uri Leo'**

 **'aku setuju, uri Leo tidak memalukan seperti itu'**

 **'Memang kenapa ? Dia tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu jauh lebih tampan'**

"Betul" jawabnya ketika membaca salah satu komentar dari salah Starlight.

 **'Ini terlihat aneh bukan ? Aku terbiasa mengenal Taekwoon Oppa yang dingin dan pemalu, bukan yang seperti ini. Kekanak - kanakan'**

 **'Tunggu, dia seperti Hakyeon kan?'**

 **'Aahhh benar, Eomma Cha, bahkan jauh lebih pendiam sekarang, apa Uri Appa sedang jatuh cinta?'**

 **'Whattt ? Dia dating ?! Tidak mungkiin! Aku akan keluar dari Starlight jika itu sungguhan'**

 **'Kita seharusnya mendukungnya kan'**

 **'Ini semua karena Cha Hakyeon yang memalukan itu, Haiiishh'**

 **'Ya! Siapa kau berani menjelek - jelekan Uri Leader!'**

"Bunuh saja, dia bukan Starlight" Tangan itu memblokir salah satu komentar yang memancing emosinya. Tangannya kembali mengscroll kebawah.

 **'Mereka seperti tertukar jiwa?'**

 **'Benar, Leo Oppa, ada apa denganmu?'**

 **'Setuju, Leo Oppa tampak berbeda sekali, sekarang dia sering mengumbar senyumnya'**

Dia kembali tersenyum, matanya menatap kearah jendela yang memperlihatkan cahaya pagi dengan berbagai udara segar yang berkunjung. Kedua mata itu tertutup. Tertutup beberapa saat, merasakan angin yang menyapa dirinya. Dibukanya kedua mata dan mengarah kembali pada ponselnya. Kedua tangannya mengetik sesuatu.

'Aku tidak tau. Aku seperti bermimpi. Apakah kehidupan selalu semanis ini? achahakyeon Kenapa aku seperti ini?'

Dia meletakan ponselnya setelah mengirim komentar, Taekwoon, sosok yang menjadi topik pembicaraan itu pergi keluar kamarnya tanpa ingin mengetahui reaksi para penggemarnya. Karena dia akan tau seperti apa dan bagaimana komentar yang tentunya akan membludak itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senyum bertebaran**

 **Sepanjang hari, karenamu**

 **Aku tidak terbiasa seperti ini**

 **Rasanya seperti aku bermimpi setiap hari**

 **Apakah hidup selalu semanis ini?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kajja - kajja" Hakyeon berlari terburu - buru kedalam dorm mereka. Para adik - adiknya juga tengah sibuk dengan berbagai barangnya. Hakyeon masuk kedalam kamarnya hendak mengambil koper yang sudah terisi pakaian. Iyap, mereka akan berada di Jepang untuk beberapa hari. Untuk menghadiri konser Jepang mereka yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi.

ketika dia hendak membawa koper pergi dari sana, seseorang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Hakyeon tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Taekwoon-ie" rengeknya saat tau bahwa sang kekasihlah yang menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Lepas Woon-ie, kita harus bergegas, kau tau kan?"

"Sebentar saja, kita tidak bisa seperti ini disana" Kepala Taekwoon menelusup keleher jenjang Hakyeon. Dia tersenyum lebar saat hidungnya mencium aroma perfum Hakyeon yang begitu manis. Aroma yang begitu dia rindukan, aroma yang begitu menyejukkan, aroma yang mampu menaikan hasratnya 100x lipat.

"Ya! Kau apakan para Starlight?"

"Hmm?" Kepala Taekwoon masih sibuk bergerak menciumi aroma setiap inci leher Hakyeon.

"Haissshh, anak ini!" Hakyeon memeluk kedua lengan Taekwoon yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Apa kau bahagia Taekwoon-ah?"

Taekwoon terdiam menghentikan kegiatan memburu aroma Hakyeon. Dia membalikan tubuh kekasihnya itu agar menghadap kearahnya tanpa melepas pelukan mereka. Dia tersenyum. Menatap kedua mata Hakyeon dengan senyum paling tampannya. "Aku...tidak tau"

Raut wajah Hakyeon berubah sendu mendengar ucapan Taekwoon. "Kau tidak tau?"

"Aku tidak tau, aku harap ini mimpi" Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu erat.

"Kenapa, kita bisa mengakhiri ini jika kau tidak bahagia ?" ucapan Hakyeon terdengar mulai bergetar dan serak.

Taekwoon tersenyum dengan matanya yang tertutup erat menikmati betapa nyamanya tubuh kekasihnya itu. Betapa tenangnya ketika dia mendekap tubuh itu.

"Aku berubah"

Tangan Hakyeon berusaha mendorong tubuh Taekwoon agar terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Aku bahagia"

Hakyeon terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Taekwoon.

"Ini bukan seperti diriku. Tapi aku bahagia, karena dirimu. Terimakasih Hakyeon-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apakah aku orang yang selalu tertawa sebanyak ini?**

 **Sekarang, apa pun yang aku lakukan**

 **Terlihat jelas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, Starlight semua!" Dengan sebelah tangannya, Jaehwan atau yang biasa dikenal Ken melakukan interaksi mereka dengan para penggemar melalui Siaran langsung pada sebuah aplikasi. Dia mengangkatkan ponselnya tinggi - tinggi agar memperlihatkan seluruh anggota grupnya itu. Didalam sebuah mobil dirinya duduk di bangku tengah bersama Wonshik si Mesin Rapper di VIXX itu dan jung Taekwoon.

"Kami baru saja tiba dibandara dan sekarang akan menuju, Hokaido"

"Kita ke Hokaido pertama ?" Tanya sang magnae yang duduk dibelakang.

"Kenapa kita ke Hokaido?" Jaehwan terlihat berfikir. Dia menggerakan ponselnya kedepan, ponsel itu merekam Hakyeon yang duduk didepan bersama Manajer yang tengah mengemudikan mobil. "Hyung, kenapa kita ke Hokaido?"

Hakyeon menatap ponsel Jaehwan dan tersenyum malu, "Hai, Starlight!" Hakyeon melambikan kedua tangannya menyapa. "Kita akan ke Hokaido, melakukan konser pertama kita di Jepang. Jangan lupa saksikan penampilan kita" Dia kembali melambaikan tangannya lagi.

Jaehwan menarik ponselnya. "Ya, Hyung! Kau seperti tengah mempromosikan produk" Jaehwan memukul Hakyeon bercanda, mereka yang melihat itu tertawa renyah. "Hwaaahh, Ada apa ini?"

Kamera itu bergerak merekam Taekwoon yang duduk disisi dekat jendela. "Taekwoon Hyung tertawa~~!"

Hakyeon menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap Taekwoon yang langsung terdiam saat kamera menyorotnya.

"Kalian lihat, uri Leo tersenyuuuumm~~ Kawaii~~"

Taekwoon menatap kamera dan tersenyum begitu lebar. "Hai Starlight"

Para adik - adiknya menjerit dan tertawa bersama. Mereka bahkan tidak akan menebak bahwa Taekwoon akan melakukan hal tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa Di Hokaido, Anyeooong~~" Jaehwan mematikan rekamannya.

Taekwoon masih setia menatap Hakyeon yang sekarang sudah focus kedepan lagi.

Wonshik yang berada tepat disampingnya menyenggol perutnya pelan.

"Kau terlalu kelihatan Hyung" ucapnya pelan sehingga yang lainnya tidak mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Apa?"

"Perasaanmu itu. Aku tau kau bahagia tapi setidaknya kontrol sedikit. Para Starlight syok melihat perubahanmu"

"Aku tidak berubah"

"Itu bagimu"

Taekwoon menolehkan kepalanya menatap Wonshik. "Aku tidak berubah. Ini diriku." Kedua mata Taekwoon kembali menatap Hakyeon dan Wonshik mengikuti kemana pandangan Taekwoon berada. "Diriku yang sesungguhnya terbuka, karena dia"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dengan lembut meleleh**

 **Hatiku mencair**

 **Hati beku**

 **Berdetak kembali**

 **Bagianku yang tidak pernah kutahu sebelumnya**

 **Sudah bangun sekarang**

 **Saat aku melihatmu, aku begitu terharu sampai air mata mengalir**

 **Seperti adegan dari sebuah novel**

 **Dunia hatiku membuka mata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah panggung besar berdiri megah dengan lampu yang menyoroti penonton yang sudah tidak kuasa lagi melihat para idola mereka. Para fans yang disebut Starlight itu berteriak memanggil satu persatu nama member VIXX yang sekarang tengah mempersiapkan diri mereka di belakang.

Dibelakang panggung tidak jauh berbeda pula, mereka para staff hingga idolanya sendiri tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pakaian, make up, dan segala hal untuk konser malam hari ini.

Sang Leader memanggil para anggotanya. Kelima anggota VIXX itu berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Setelah aksi panggung selama satu jam itu, mereka mendapat waktu break dan sekarang mereka harus kembali menghibur para penggemar diluar sana. Mereka mengulurkan tangan dan bersorak ria guna keberhasilan konser ini.

Mereka beranjak diposisi mereka masing - masing. Setelah suara music berakhir dan terdengar bunyi meriam, mereka terangkat naik secara perlahan dipanggung. Para penggemar langsung bersorak meriah melihat idola mereka yang sudah tampan dan rapi dengan pakaian ala VIXX.

"Apa kabar Hokaido~~" Sapa Hakyeon membuka konser. Para Starlight menjerit histeris melihat mereka yang berjalan mendekat. "Masih semangat~~~~!" Para Starlight berteriak kembali menandakan semangat mereka masih membara.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Hakyeon bertanya pada anggotanya.

"Haruskah kita bermain ?" usul Hongbin dan langsung mendapat teriakan meriah dari penggemarnya.

"Kita akan bermain ?" Wonshik bertanya. "Baiklah kita bermain~!" Teriaknya semangat.

"Apa yang akan kita mainkan ?" Sang magnae giliran bertanya.

"Starlight~~" Hakyeon memanggil para Starlight dan mendapat sorakan meriah dari sana. "Apa yang harus kita mainkan ?"

Hakyeon tertawa renyah ketika mendengar jawaban dari para Starlight yang begitu bermacam - macam.

"Bagaimana jika kita pakai ini?" Jaehwan mengambil sebuah bola kaca yang tersedia disana. Didalam bola itu terdapat beberapa lipatan kertas.

"Ide baguuss, jadi siapa yang akan mengambilnya?" tanya Hongbin.

"Woon-ah" Hakyeon memanggil Taekwoon yang hanya diam saja. "Kemari dan ambil kertasnya" Hakyeon menarik lengan Taekwoon. Taekwoon hanya mengangguk dan memasukan tangannya kedalam bola.

Di buka nya kertas itu, dan dibaca perlahan "Kita akan bermain tebak lagu ?" Bukannya membaca Taekwoon malah bertanya. Semua yang disana tertawa begitu pun para penggemar.

"Coba kemarikan" Hakyeon mengambil kertas itu dan menjelaskannya. "Jadi, kita akan menebak sebuah judul lagu. Kita akan dibagi menjadi 3 grup, dimana salah satu orang dalam grup akan mengenakan penutup telinga dan seorang lagi memberikan tanda mengenai judul lagu itu"

"Kita boleh menyebutkan judul lagunya?" Hyuk bertanya.

"Tentu" Hakyeon menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kita boleh memberitahu dengan gerakan badan"

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi tidak untuk dance salah satu lagu" Hakyeon kembali menjawab. "Jadi kelompoknya disini, hmmm" Hakyeon berfikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kita menentukannya?"

"Bagaimana jika kita saling menyebutkan nama yang ingin menjadi satu grup, secara bersama"

"Baik. Dalam hitungan ke - 3. Hana , deul, set"

"N"

"Ravi"

"Hakyeon"

"Leo"

"Hyuk"

"Ken"

Mereka terdiam sejenak, dan penggemar langsung berteriak histeris. Grup sudah terbentuk, dimana Wonshik dengan Jaehwan, Hakyeon bersama Hyuk, dan Hongbin dengan Taekwoon.

Grup pertama, Hakyeon dan Hyuk akan bermain terlebih dahulu dimana Wonshik yang menjadi pemberi pertanyaannya. Dia berdiri dibelakang Hakyeon yang tengah duduk. Ditangan Wonshik terdapat buku polos yang sudah tertulis judul lagu. Tugas Hyuk adalah memberi isyarat kepada Hakyeon untuk menebak judul tersebut.

Wonshik mulai membuka selembar kertas itu saat Hakyeon sudah memasang penutup telingannya.

Disana tertulis judul "HARD CARRY"

Hyuk terlihat berfikir sejenak, dia yang tengah terduduk didepan Hakyeon langsung membuka mulutnya lebar - lebar. "Hadeu"

Kening Hakyeon berkerut, "Naneun ?"

Semua tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Hakyeon. Hyuk menggerakan tangannya, sebagai tanda salah. "Hadeu"

Hakyeon malah tertawa melihat wajah lucu Hyuk. "Ucapkan semuanya"

"Hadeu Kaeri"

"Naneun Heri"

"Ya! Hard Carry!"

"Apa yang kau katakan ?" bukannya menebak ucapan Hyuk, Hakyeon malah tertawa. Dengan terpaksa Hyuk menangkup wajah Hakyeon dan mendekatkan wajahnya agar Hakyeon mendengar lebih jelas.

"Hard Carry"

"Kary?"

"Ya, sedikit lagi" Hyuk mulai bersemangat.

"Kary ? Katty Parry?"

Hyuk bersorak sebal dan langsung duduk kembali. "Hyung! Kenapa kau jadi tuli!" Para Starlight tertawa melihat tingkah lucu para idolanya itu. Dari semua yang tengah tertawa salah satu dari grup itu tampak memasang wajah masamnya sedari tadi. Wonshik kembali membuka lembar berikutnya.

Kata kedua tertulis "If You Do" , Hyuk mulau berteriak. "Niga Hamyeon"

"Niya?"

"Niga"

"Niga?"

Hyuk memberi tanda benar. "Niga Hamyeon"

"Niga Ramyeon"

"Niga Hamyeon"

"Niga Samyeon?"

"Hamyeooooonn! Ha..Myeoon!"

"Hahahahaha" Hakyeon tertawa melihat Hyuk yang hampir meledak itu. "Niga Samcheon?"

Semua tetawa riuh mendengar ucapan Hakyeon yang berusaha menebak apa yang diucapkan Hyuk.

"Ha" Hyuk berusaha mengeja perkata.

"Na"

"Ha... Hamyeon"

"Aahh.. Niga Namyeon,"

"Aniiyaaaaaa!" Ha"

"Ha?"

Hyuk memberi tanda benar. "Hamyeon...myeoon!"

"Hamyeon?"

"Benar itu" Hyuk menunjuk ucapan Hakyeon histeris.

"Niga Hamyeon? If You Do"

"YEAAAAYYH" Hyuk meloncat girang, Wonshik kembali membuka lembarannya lagi.

Disana tertulis, "Ring Ding Dong"

"Ring" Ucap Hyuk perlahan tapi keras.

Hakyeon terdiam mencoba menebak.

Hyuk mengulangi ucapannya lagi. "Ring"

"Kill?"

"Ring"

"Ucapkan semuanya"

"Ring Ding Dong" Tangan Hyuk bergerak perlahan membuat jeda perkata. "Ring Ding Dong"

"Nintendo?"

"Aniya! Ring Ding Dong"

"Jigeumdo ?"

"Ya!"

"Iredo?"

Hyuk kembali mendekat pada Hakyeon, dia menunjuk bibirnya. "Ring Ding Dong"

"Geuredo?" Hakyeon tertawa saat Hyuk kembali menangkup wajahnya.

"Ring"

"Ing?"

"Ring!"

"Ring?"

"Ring Ding Dong"

"Aahh Ring Ding Dong" Hyuk langsung mengecup dahi Hakyeon gemas saat Hyung nya itu berhasil menebak judul lagu yang dimaksudnya.

"Benar" Wonshik memberi tanda, dan semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan tawa mereka. Wonshik melepaskan penutup telinga Hakyeon, karena giliran mereka sudah selesai. Kini giliran Taekwoon dan Hongbin.

Hongbin memakai penutup telingannya. Sementara Taekwoon dengan wajah ketusnya duduk didepan Hongbin.

Wonshik membuka lembaranya lagi, disana tertulis "Eyes, Nose, Lips"

Dengan refleks, Taekwoon langsung berdiri. Para penggemar hanya terdiam melihat reaksi Taekwoon. Tapi tidak sesuai perkiraan, mereka pikir Taekwoon akan berteriak memberi isyarat pada Hongbin, namun dia malah berjalan kearah samping mendekati Hakyeon. Dia menangkup wajah Hakyeon yang sekarang tampak terkejut itu. Tanpa ucapan apapun, Taekwoon mengecup mata Hakyeon, Hidung dan sekarang pindah kebibir mungil itu.

Hongbin terkejut, mereka semua terkejut bahkan penonton kembali bersorak dan berteriak histeris saat Taekwoon kembali mencium bibir Hakyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Itu mencerminkan cahaya bulan**

 **Debaran hatiku**

 **Terisi dan terus terisi**

 **Aku sudah berubah karenamu**

 **Apakah hidup selalu semanis ini?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para member VIXX itu masuk dengan lesunya kedalam hotel mereka. Taekwoon menarik kasar kopernya saat dia kembali melihat interaksi antara Hakyeon dan Hyuk. Masih merasa kesal dengan game yang dilakukan saat konser, Taekwoon terus saja mendiamkan Hakyeon bahkan saat kekasihnya itu berusaha mengalihkan perhatiaannya.

"Hyung, aku tidak melakukan apa - apa ya" Hyuk, si Magnae yang termasuk tersangka badmood Taekwoon mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. Dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jung Taekwoon, karena demi apapun, Hyuk masih mencintai hidupnya.

Hakyeon mulai mencibir satu persatu adiknya yang melakukan hal sama seperti yang dilakukan Hyuk. Hakyeon hanya mendengus kesal dan masuk kedalam kamar, dimana disana juga terdapat Taekwoon.

Hakyeon menutup pintu kamarnya, disana dia memandang Taekwoon yang tengah melepas semua pakaian, dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi melewati Hakyeon begitu saja. Hakyeon menghela nafas berat, dan beranjak memunguti baju kotor Taekwoon untuk dimasukan kedalam bak cucian. Dia merapikan koper Taekwoon dan mengeluarkan semua pakaian kekasihnya itu untuk dimasukan kedalam lemari.

Tidak berselang lama, Taekwoon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya.

"Ingin langsung tidur ?" Hakyeon mendekati Taekwoon memberikan baju untuknya.

Namun, tak disangka. Taekwoon melewati Hakyeon begitu saja, malah mengambil pakaian lain didalam lemari. Hakyeon kembali menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Taekwoon-ah, ada masalah apa ?" Hakyeon menghentikan tangan Taekwoon yang hendak memakai bajunya. "Soal game tadi, aku minta maaf. Itu bukan kesalahanku juga, benar kan ?"

Taekwoon membalikan tubuhnya. "Itu salahmu" Dia melepas tangannya dari genggaman Hakyeon. "Kenapa kau menghindariku saat konser? Kenapa kau malah memilih Hyuk bukan aku? Dan kenapa kau membiarkan Hyuk menciummu bukannya kau tolak!"

Hakyeon terkejut mendengar bentakan Taekwoon. "Aku tidak menghindarimu Woon-ah"

"Sudah jelas kau menghindar, kau cuek padaku saat itu!"

"Aku hanya memberi ruang"

"Untuk ?!" Taekwoon memakai cepat pakaiannya, dia membuang handuknya ke atas ranjang dengan kasar hingga membuat Hakyeon terkejut. "Untuk apa hah ?!"

"Woon-ah, dengar dulu" Hakyeon menggenggam kedua tangan Taekwoon, namun Taekwoon kembali menepis dan beranjak tidur di ranjangnya. "Kumohon dengarkan dulu"

Taekwoon menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dia bahkan berbalik tak ingin mendengar bahkan melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Woon-ah, bangunlah" Hakyeon tak berhenti untuk membangunkan Taekwoon. Kedua mata Hakyeon memerah panas, isakannya mulai terdengar. Taekwoon tau kekasihnya akan menangis, namun dia tak peduli lagi, dia sudah sangat kecewa.

"Woon-ah hiks" Hakyeon beranjak berdiri.

"Jung Taekwoon!"

BUUUKKK

Tanpa diduga, Taekwoon malah mendapat pukulan keras dikepalanya. Dia bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sebal Hakyeon yang tengah menangis memegang bantal.

"Hiks hiks Menyebalkan hwaaaaaaaaa"

BUUUK BUUUKK

Tak berhenti, Hakyeon kembali memukuli tubuh Taekwoon dengan bantal ditangannya. Tidak sakit, namun Taekwoon merasa bingung kenapa kekasihnya itu malah memukulinya.

"Kau pikir hiks kenapa aku mendiamkanmu hiks hiks, kau pikir hiks karena apa bodoh!"

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon berusaha menghentikan tangan Hakyeon yang terus saja melayangkan bantal ketubuhnya.

"Kau kira hiks kenapa mereka terus hiks menghujatmu hiks , kenapa bodoh hiks"

"Berhenti dulu"

"Hiks aku melakukan untuk hiks untukmu hiks hiks Jung bodoh!"

"Iya" Taekwoon masih berusaha menghentikan bantal yang sekarang sudah terlepas dari kainnya.

"Hweeeeeeee Jung bodoh hiks" Hakyeon membuang bantalnya begitu saja, tubuh itu jatuh terduduk dengan wajah yang terus bercucuran air mata dan bibir yang terus menangis terisak.

Raut wajah Taekwoon berubah lembut, dia turun dari ranjangnya dan mengangkat kepala Hakyeon agar menatapnya. "Ssstttt, kau ingin menjelaskan bukan ?"

Hakyeon meraih ponsel disakunya dan melempar ketubuh Taekwoon dengan sebal. "Hiks lihat sendiri!"

Taekwoon menggigit bibirnya, dia membuka ponsel itu dan melihatkan beberapa komentar di IG nya. Disana banyak sekali penggemar yang mengatakan Taekwoon berubah dan mereka menunjukan kalau mereka tidak menyukai hal tersebut.

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon yang masih sesenggukan. Dia masih tak mengerti hubungan hal ini dengan hal itu.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Taekwoon malah membuat Hakyeon semakin memukul sebal tubuh Taekwoon. "Bodoh!"

"Jelaskan dulu, aku sungguh tidak mengerti" Taekwoon menangkap kedua tangan Hakyeon.

"Mereka bilang, kau berubah karena aku. Kau juga bilang saat itu, kau berubah karena aku" Hakyeon tertunduk setelah mengatakan pada Taekwoon.

"Jadi, karena itu kau mendiamkan ku didepan mereka?"

Hakyeon menganggukan kepalanya perlahan.

Mengetahui apa yang terjadi malah membuat Taekwoon mengulas senyum leganya, "Hanya karena itu?"

Hakyeon kembali mengangguk.

Taekwoon membawa Hakyeon untuk duduk di kasur nya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu"

"Mereka tidak menyukai perubahanmu"

"Tidak semua" Taekwoon menghapus bekas air mata Hakyeon. "Aku selalu tidak bisa tidak bahagia jika berada didekatmu, kau tau kan ?"

"Tapi, mereka.."

Tanpa membiarkan Hakyeon menyelesaikan ucapannya, Taekwoon langsung mendekap tubuh sang kekasih erat, mengusap lembut punggung dan kepala Hakyeon. "Biarkan saja seperti ini. Aku menyukai diriku yang sekarang. Jika kau ingin aku kembali ..." Taekwoon melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hakyeon lembut. "Aku akan kembali seperti dulu, jika kau meninggalkanku" Dirinya kembali memeluk tubuh Hakyeon erat. "Dan aku tidak menginginkan itu. Aku benci"

Hakyeon tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Taekwoon, dia membalas pelukan itu.

"Kau tau..."

BRUUUKK

Taekwoon membalikan tubuh Hakyeon, membantingnya tertidur di kasur. Hakyeon menatap ngeri Taekwoon yang kini tengah tersenyum evil menatap bibirnya.

"Aku masih cemburu soal Musicalmu"

"Ap..apa masalahnya?"

Taekwoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tidak ingat?" Tangan Taekwoon terangkat mengusap lembut wajah Hakyeon, berniat menggoda kekasihnya itu. "Kau menyentuh wajah temanmu itu? Siapa dia Lee Sang atau Kim yeon?"

"Hahh?! Kita sudah pernah membahas ini berkali - kali Taekwoon!"

"Tapi aku masih tidak ikhlas"

"Aku hanya membersihkan kotoran diwajahnya"

"Dan kau merangkul kedua orang itu?" Tangan Taekwoon bermain dileher jenjang Hakyeon.

"Itu kan..."

"Agar terlihat akrab?" Masih dengan senyum evilnya, dia membuka satu persatu kancing Hakyeon. "Tidak perlu seakrab itu jika kalian hanya bertemu dalam musical"

Hakyeon menatap bajunya yang sudah tersikap. "Kau..kau juga begitu"

Mendengar itu senyum Taekwoon berubah lembut, dia kembali mendekap tubuh mungil Hakyeon di bawahnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat"

Hakyeon membalas pelukan sang kekasih erat. "Aku lebih mencintaimu"

Taekwoon mengangkat tubuh nya dan menatap Hakyeon, senyum evil itu kembali terlihat. "Aku lapar~~"

Wajah Hakyeon terlihat begitu panik, dia tau apa maksud kekasihnya itu. Dan dia tau bagaimana akhir kisah ini.

"Aku...lelah Taekwoon-ah"

"Sekarang"

"Woon-... Jung Taekwoon!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari demi hari**

 **Semuanya terasa asing**

 **Tapi aku mencair, kau mencairkanku**

 **Aku mencair dalam dirimu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah review di chapter lalu ^^**

 **Btw, Game di cerita terinspiransi dari All Kill nya Topp Dogg, yang uda pernah nonton pasti tau lah ^^**

 **Untuk [DobiPanda] Terimakasih kembali ya karena sudah request, dan nggak keberatan juga sama cerita yang aku bikin malah jadi begitu wkwkw XD**

 **Oh iya untuk [daeguniel] maaf belum bisa bikin request nya, karena belum nemu lirik lagu itu. Mungkin bisa diganti dengan lagu lain. Terimakasih ^^**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak aka review.**

 **N-nyeoooonggg~~~**


	11. Romance is Over - VIXX

**[ SONGFIC ]**

 **Romance Is Over - VIXX**

 **HyukBin**

 **Hyuk & Hongbin**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon**

 **VIXX**

 **Yaoi/BL**

 **T**

 **Romance & Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini FF HyukBin pertama yang aku tulis dari requestan nya [daegunieL], tapi sebelumnya maaf nya, lagu yang di request nggak ketemu jadi aku pakai lagi Romance is Over nya VIXX karena ada yang request atas nama [guest] ^^ jadi aku kolaborasi aja request nya hehe. Kalau masih belum puas bisa request lagi yah, pasti di layani hohoho.**

 **Oke langsung aja, Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan pernah berpegang pada kita yang pernah berhenti**

 **Karena ini adalah akhir dari cerita kita**

 **Ini bukan salah siapapun**

 **Sejak tak ada lagi kisah cinta**

 **dan sejak aku memiliki kenangan**

 **Itu adalah hal yang paling berharga untukku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja berbalut kaos oblong hitamnya tengah terduduk bersandar pada kaki kasur melihat sebuah album foto. Dia hanya menatap sendu tiap halaman foto yang memperlihatkan dirinya dengan seseorang. Sangat bahagia, pancaran wajah kedua orang di foto itu terlihat saling menyayangi. Berbeda dengan raut wajah dirinya kini yang hanya dapat menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Air matanya turun membasahi wajahnya, kedua matanya terpejam erat merasakan keadaannya yang sangat menyedihkan. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa orang itu, dirinya membutuhkan orang tersebut.

Namja itu meremas rambutnya, memukul dadanya berkali - kali. Tangisnya semakin terisak, dirinya benar - benar menyedihkan. Hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar selama beberapa bulan setelah perpisahan itu, hanya menyesali semuanya, hanya dia yang seperti ini. Semua karena egonya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangankan salahkan kita yang memiliki kekurangan**

 **Kita terlalu mementingkan emosi dan terlalu muda**

 **Aku menyesal meskipun aku terluka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria dengan Jas hitam dan balutan kemeja putih itu keluar dari mobil dan menatap sendu apartemen di hadapannya. Dia hanya menatap kosong kesetiap halaman apartemen itu, tampak sangat sepi, suram dan terasa begitu mengerikan. Tidak terdeteksi adanya kehidupan di tempat itu. Tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya ada dirinya dan bangunan kosong tersebut.

Pria itu berjalan perlahan memasuki apartemen. Dia membuka pintu dengan kunci yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari dalam saku. Tak ingin cepat - cepat masuk, dia hanya berdiam diri menatap lorong apartemen tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seorang namja dengan kemeja yang sedikit longgar itu tengah membuat makan malam di dapur seperti biasa, sesekali dia bernyanyi menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Dia hanya bosan menunggu kekasihnya yang selalu saja pulang larut malam, bahkan dia tak pernah mendapat kabar kapan pastinya kekasihnya itu pulang.**

 **"Hyung"**

 **Namja dengan nama lengkap Lee Hongbin itu terkejut saat dirinya mendapat pelukan erat dari seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lega saat mengetahui siapa pelaku itu.**

 **"Hyukie~ Kau lelah ?"**

 **Namja dengan kemeja biru dan jas hitam itu tampak menganggukan kepalanya. "Hmmmm aku merindukanmu Hyung" Hyuk, pelaku pemeluk itu semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Hongbin. Mengusapkan hidungnya pada leher jenjang sang kekasih.**

 **"Mandilah dulu, setelah ini kita makan" saran Hongbin yang masih sibuk memasak.**

 **"Ayo kita menikah"**

 **Pergerakan Hongbin terjeda saat ucapan itu keluar dari mulut orang dengan nama lengkap Han Sang Hyuk tersebut.**

 **Hyuk memutar tubuh Hongbin, mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Hongbin dan menatap lekat namja itu.**

 **"Menikahlah denganku dan kita hidup bersama"**

 **"Hyukie ?"**

 **"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku sungguh ingin menikah denganmu"**

 **"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu, mereka tidak pernah merestui kita"**

 **Hyuk menangkup dan mengusap lembut wajah Hongbin. "Aku hanya ingin kamu. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka"**

 **"Jika mereka tidak menganggapmu lagi ?"**

 **"Aku tidak peduli"**

 **Hongbin tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, dia memeluk erat Hyuk dan menangis haru. "Ayo.. Ayo kita menikah"**

 **Hyuk membalas pelukan Hongbin lebih erat. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyung"**

 **Hongbin mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum begitu bahagia. Mereka saling berpelukan dan mengukir senyum penuh kebahagian. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka saat ini. Hanya saat ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku merindukanmu, bahkan tertawamu yang hangat**

 **Aku merindukanmu, yang lebih berharga dari diriku sendiri**

 **Sekarang aku tak dapat melihatnya lagi,**

 **Harusnya kamu bahagia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hongbin meletakan album foto yang selalu dia lihat setiap harinya, dia meletakan dan menyimpanya di dalam laci meja. Kedua matanya merah dan sembab, lingkar hitam yang mengelilingi matanya dan bibirnya yang pucat, Hongbin terlihat begitu menyedihkan, terlebih lagi, dia bahkan terlihat begitu kurus nan rapuh.

Hongbin berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan mengambil sebuah undangan yang diletakan di bawah kolong pintu.

Bibir Hongbin bergetar setiap melihat nama seseorang yang tercetak di Undangan tersebut.

Sebuah Undangan pernikahan yang sudah tergeletak disana selama beberapa minggu ini, pernikahan yang akan segera diselenggarakan antara Han Sang Hyuk dengan Lee Yura akhirnya di buka dan dibaca Hongbin. Walapun hatinya terasa begitu hancur, hancur teramat sakit. Namun, dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya dan Hyuk sudah berakhir, hubungan mereka sudah benar - benar berakhir semenjak rencana pernikahan ini diselenggarakan.

"Haruskah seperti ini" Ucap Hongbin parau seraya mengusap lembut nama Han Sang Hyuk pada Undangan. "Haruskah kita berakhir seperti ini?" Kedua matanya menangis kembali, dia tidak tau kenapa dia selalu menangis jika berkaitan dengan Hyuk. Hongbin sudah sangat lelah untuk menangis, terlalu lelah untuk merasakan sakit hatinya sendirian. "Pembohong !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku merindukanmu, aku membiarkanmu pergi**

 **Aku merindukanmu, temukanlah orang yang berbeda dariku**

 **Buang jauh-jauh ingatanmu tentangku**

 **Kisah cinta telah berakhir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuk berjalan perlahan mengamati tiap inci apatemen itu. Perabotan - perabotan yang mulai berdebu, tekstur lantai yang sekarang sudah kotor, begitu pula pintu ruangan yang tertutup rapat. Pintu yang mana disana terdapat banyak sekali kenangan manis dan buruk bersamaan.

Hyuk mendekati pintu kamar, kedua matanya terpejam erat, jantungnya berdetak cepat saat tangannya menyentuh knop pintu. Serasa kenangan teringat kembali di kepalanya, kenangan buruk itu terasa kembali berputar. Dia berusaha membuka matanya dan masuk kedalam kamar dimana dulu dia dan Hongbin selalu tidur bersama.

Kedua mata itu menyapu setiap sudut kamar, menatap sendu kasur yang sekarang tertutup kain putih. Hyuk mendekat dan duduk terdiam di atas kasur. Hanya terdiam menikmati suasana sepi ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

 **"Apa maksudnya ini ?!" Hongbin melempar ponselnya kepada Hyuk begitu saja.**

 **Hyuk yang baru saja selesai bekerja dari Kator pulang ke Apartemennya malah disambut dengan kemarahan sang kekasih. Dia melihat ponsel milik Hongbin yang memperlihatkan berita mengenai pernikahannya dengan seorang gadis yang di jodohkan dengannya.**

 **"Kau akan menikah ?!"**

 **"Aku ... aku bisa jelaskan" Hyuk mendekati Hongbin yang mulai menangis.**

 **"Tidak" Hongbin menampik tangan Hyuk. "Kita akan menikah, dan kau juga akan menikah dengan wanita lain ?!" Suara Hongbin terdengar parau.**

 **Kedua mata Hyuk tertutup, dia berusaha mengontrol emosinya, dia harus tenang disaat Kekasihnya marah seperti ini. "Ini untuk bisnis, aku tidak mencintainya"**

 **"Aku tidak peduli ! Kita hiks" Hongbin menghapus air matanya kasar. "Kita akan menikah besok !" Dia mengambil paksa ponselnya dari tangan Hyuk. "Dan kau.. tidak boleh menikah dengannya !" Hongbin hendak beranjak pergi dari kamar.**

 **"Hyung" Hyuk menggenggam tangan Hongbin menghentikan langkah kekasinya. "Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tidak bisa menolak pernikahan ini, Ini untuk eomma"**

 **"Bagaimana denganku ?" Kedua mata Hongbin menatap kecewa Hyuk. "Kau sudah berjanji" Tangis Hongbin kembali terisak. "Kau berjanji menikahiku"**

 **Hyuk mengangguk kepalanya cepat. "Tentu, kita akan menikah. Kita menikah besok" Hyuk menghapus lembut air mata Hongbin yang terus mengalir.**

 **"Lalu, kau juga akan menikahinya kan ?"**

 **"Sayang~ please" Hyuk menangkup wajah Hongbin. "Aku harus melakukan itu hanya untuk bisnis"**

 **"Kau bilang tidak akan peduli dengan mereka" Tangis Hongbin semakin kencang, isakannya semakin terlihat parah. "Kau pembohong !"**

 **Hyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan seperti itu"**

 **"Kau pembohong !" Hongbin mendorong tubuh Hyuk menjauh. "Kita akhiri ini saja"**

 **Hyuk mencoba menghadapkan tubuh Hongbin padanya. "Kau bercanda kan ?" Yang ditanya hanya terdiam tanpa mau menatap Hyuk yang mulai terlihat kacau. "Kita sudah berjuang selama 3 tahun Hyung. Aku tidak ingin kita berakhir. Aku sangat mencintaimu"**

 **Hongbin menoleh dan menatap tegas Hyuk. "Jangan nikahi dia"**

 **Hyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Kepalanya tertunduk, "Aku.."**

 **"Kau tidak bisa kan" Hongbin melepas kedua tangan Hyuk dari pundaknya secara paksa. "Maka aku juga tidak bisa bersamamu lagi"**

 **"Tidak, aku mohon" Hyuk kembali menahan tangan Hongbin, dan lagi, Hongbin menhentak kasar tangan Hyuk. Hongbin kembali berjalan keluar kamar.**

 **Hyuk bergegas mengejar Hongbin dan menahan tangan itu lagi. "Kumohon" Hyuk berlutut didepan kekasihnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku" Hyuk menatap keatas, memohon pada Hongbin yang terlihat meneteskan air matanya lagi. "Baik, aku tidak akan menikahinya. Aku berjanji, jangan tinggalkan aku. Ku mohon"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa**

 **semuanya memiliki akhir**

 **Bahkan matahari yang menghangatkan dunia**

 **akan menjadi dingin suatu hari nanti**

 **Tak ada yang berlangsung selamanya**

 **Semuanya berakhir dan membuatmu sedih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuk menangkup wajahnya, menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Kenangan itu terus mengusik kehidupannya. Dia benar - benar tidak bisa melewati hari - harinya seperti ini, dia membutuhkan Hongbin. Dia terlalu mencintai namja itu. Kenapa dia harus mengakhiri kisah mereka, kenapa semua ini harus berakhir.

DRRRRRTTTT DRRRRTTTT

Hyuk menghela nafasnya sebelum mengangkat telepon dari seseorang bernama Yura tersebut. Dengan terpaksa Hyuk menerima telepon, seraya beranjak keluar dari sana.

 **"Sayang, kau dimana ? Kita harus mengecek tempat, bukan ?"**

"Aku segera kesana"

 **"Kau sedang dimana ?"**

"Bertemu klien"

 **"Baiklah, aku menunggumu, cepatlah kemari"**

"Ya" Hyuk memasukan ponselnya dan menutup pintu apartemen serta tidak lupa menguncinya. Walapun berat meninggalkan tempat ini, dia harus pergi dan menjalani kehidupannya yang baru. Menjalani kehidupan tanpa seseorang bernama Lee Hongbin.

.

.

.

Hongbin berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga, dia menatap sendu Ibunya yang tengah terduduk di ruang makan seorang diri.

"Eomma" Panggil Hongbin perlahan.

Sang Ibu menoleh dan langsung berdiri menatap anak semata wayangnya itu penuh kelegaan. "Hongbin-ah"

Hongbin berjalan mendekati sang Ibu dan memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Ada apa ? Kau lapar ?" Tangan sang Ibu mengelus lembut rambut Hongbin.

Hongbin semakin mendekap erat Ibunya. "Maaf Eomma, maafkan Hongbin"

Terdengar isak tangis dari mulut sang Anak. Nyonya Lee hanya mengangguk seraya mengusap punggung Hongbin yang bergetar.

"Tidak apa - apa. Kau masih punya eomma disini"

"Maaf Eomma hiks maaf hiks"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pertengkaran dan semua yang telah pergi adalah apa yang harus aku syukuri**

 **Aku ingin kamu berbahagia saat aku pergi**

 **Sangatlah jauh dan bermasalah**

 **Kamu sangat marah**

 **Maaf, tapi janganlah menyalahkan satu sama lain**

 **karena itu adalah akhir yang kita buat bersama-sama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Dimana mempelai pria nya ?"**

 **"Ini sudah 2 jam, kenapa belum datang juga ?"**

 **"Tuan, dimana kekasih anda ?"**

 **Hongbin terdiam saat seseorang bertanya padanya mengenai keberadaa Hyuk sekarang. Dirinya bahkan tidak tau dimana kekasihnya itu berada. Seharusnya dia sudah disini dua jam lalu, seharusnya mereka sudah mengucapkan janji pernikahan sekarang. Tapi semua harus tertunda karena Hyuk belum datang.**

 **Bahkan Hongbin dengan tuxedo putihnya tetap duduk menunggu dan membiarkan para tamu dan pendeta menunggu di luar sana. Hyuk sudah berjanji mereka akan menikah. Hongbin tidak mau membiarkan acara ini gagal. Dia yakin, mungkin Hyuk tengah terjebak macet ataupun kendala lain yang membuatnya terlambat.**

 **"Para tamu sudah ada yang pergi, jika kita biarkan mereka semua akan pergi Tuan Lee"**

 **"Tunggu sebentar saja"**

 **Wanita yang bertugas sebagai koordinator acara pernikahan itu tampak menghela nafasnya lelah. "Coba kau hubungi lagi"**

 **Hongbin terdiam dan menatap ponselnya ragu. "Dia akan datang, sebentar lagi"**

 **"Kau mengucapkan itu terus Tuan, nyatanya dia tidak datang sampai sekarang" Wanita itu kembali menghela nafasnya. "Kita batalkan saja oke ? Aku benar - benar merasa tidak enak hati dengan mereka semua, perusahaan ku juga bisa kena marah"**

 **"Tidak aku mohon, tunggu sebentar saja"**

 **"Begini saja, kita batalkan ini dan kau tidak perlu membayar kami, oke ?" Wanita itu mengemasi barang - barangnya, dan menatap nanar Hongbin yang masih duduk dengan sedih disana. "Dia tidak baik untukmu, jangan perjuangkan Dia seperti ini. Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik - baik Hongbin-ah"**

 **Hongbin merasa sangat bodoh, wanita itu mungkin benar. Dirinya tidak harus menunggu seperti ini, Hyuk memang tidak mencintainya, disaat penting seperti ini pun dia tidak hadir, hanya membuat Hongbin terus berharap dan menunggu.**

 **Sejam lamanya Hongbin masih duduk menunggu hingga tempat itu benar - benar sepi. Dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa, dia tak mengerti kenapa Hyuk tega melakukan hal ini padanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus jatuh cinta dengan pria brengsek seperti Hyuk.**

 **Hongbin berdiri dan menatap keseluruh ruangan yang tampak sepi, bahkan semua barang yang sebelumnya memenuhi ruangan itu kini tampak kosong.**

 **GRAAAAKK**

 **Hongbin menelan saliva nya seraya menutup kedua matanya saat suara pintu terbuka memenuhi isi ruangan. Suara sepatu seseorang tengah berjalan perlahan kearahnya.**

 **"Hyung" panggil Hyuk yang sekarang tengah menatap punggung Hongbin. Nafasnya terlihat begitu lelah, bajunya tampak basah karena keringat. "Maaf" Ucapnya parau saat dia tau bahwa pernikahan mereka sudah berakhir, ruangan yang seharusnya begitu meriah kini tampak sangat sepi dan suram.**

 **Hongbin hanya berdiri didepannya tanpa mengucapkan apa - apa. Hyuk berusaha mendekati kekasihnya itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku menemani Yura mengatur pernika.."**

 **"Aku tau" Hongbin berbalik dan menatap tajam Hyuk.**

 **"Hyung, Maaf" Kini dia lihat, orang yang sangat dia sayangi tengah menangis kecewa didepannya. Ini salahnya, dia seharusnya datang dan melakukan pernikahan dengan Hongbin.**

 **"Kita akhiri saja" Hongbin mengusap air matanya kasar. "Aku tidak mampu, aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini"**

 **Hyuk menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan langsung berlari memeluk Hongbin. "Jangan katakan itu. Aku tau aku salah, aku salah, aku minta maaf"**

 **"Kita putus Hyuk. Kita berakhir" Hongbin melepaskan paksa tubuh Hyuk darinya dan pergi meninggalkan Hyuk yang jatuh terduduk disana. Keduanya saling menangis, melepaskan kesedihan dan kekecewaan masing - masing. Kini mereka benar - benar berakhir, mereka telah berakhir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua momen adalah hal yang spesial untukku**

 **Kita berubah dan akhirnya putus**

 **Semuanya membuka kala itu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana gedung mewah dengan berbagai bunga dan arsiktetur pernikahan tampak ramai terpenuhi tamu undangan. Gedung yang tengah diselenggarakannya pesta pernikahan tersebut berlangsung meriah dan bahagia. Semua tamu tampak tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat serta doa kepada sepasang mempelai yang kini tengah bergabung bersama para tamu lain.

Hyuk, dengan tuxedo putih dan bunga yang tersemat indah di sakunya tampak begitu tampan nan elegan mengampit lengan seorang Wanita dengan gaun putih yang begitu anggun dan mengkilap ditubuhnya. Wanita yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu tampak bahagia bercengkrama dengan tamu yang hadir. Namun, tidak dengan Hyuk yang sedari tadi memasang fake smile nya. Matanya terus bergerak kesana kemari mencari seseorang yang tidak dia lihat selama berbulan - bulan.

"Sayang"

Hyuk tersentak kaget saat Istrinya mencubit perutnya. "Hmm ?"

"Ini sahabatku, dia baru datang dari Jepang"

Hyuk menjabat tangan seorang wanita yang diperkenalkan padanya sebagai seorang sahabat. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda"

"Aku sangat bahagia kalian akhirnya menikah. Tidak disangkah yah cepat sekali"

Hyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan wanita tersebut, matanya kembali sibuk menyapu seluruh tamu disana.

"Sayang kau mencari siapa ?"

Hyuk menatap sang Istri dan tersenyum. "Teman"

"Mungkin dia terlambat. Eohh,, Sayang ayo kesana, ada Oppa ku" Yura, menarik lengan Hyuk mengajaknya menuju sisi lain dimana disana ada dua lelaki tengah mengobrol dengan minuman ditangan mereka.

"Oppa!"

Salah seorang lelaki yang mengenakan jas biru dongker dengan jean hitam itu menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yura. Begitupun lelaki disebelah yang menoleh dan menatap kedua mempelai yang tengah berjalan cepat kearah mereka.

Hyuk tampak tercengang mengetahui siapa tamu didepannya. Bibirnya terlihat tersenyum walapun singkat, ada sebersit rasa bahagia pada dirinya akhirnya dapat melihat orang itu lagi. Lee Hongbin, dia melihatnya lagi.

"Selamat ne" Lelaki itu mengecup puncuk kepala Yura.

"Hyun Woo Oppa, aku tidak tau kau akan datang"

"Dihari bahagia dongsaeng ku, siapa yang tidak akan datang"

"Aaahhhhh bahagianya~~~" Yura memeluk erat sang kakak yang juga melakukan hal tersebut.

Disisi lain, Hyuk dan Hongbin tampak saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan yang penuh makna tanpa orang lain tau ada sebuah perasaan disana.

"Oppa, siapa dia ?" Yura menoleh pada Hongbin dan tersenyum manis.

Hongbin menundukan kepalanya. "Lee Hongbin, teman Lee Hyun Woo. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian"

"Hmmm terimakasih Hongbin Oppa"

Hyuk menatap sinis Hyunwoo yang tampak begitu akrab dengan Hongbin, bahkan sesekali lelaki itu menggoda Hongbin.

"Eoh, kenapa kau ini ?" Hyunwoo membersihkan sisa minuman di ujung bibir Hongbin dengan sebelah tangannya.

Hyuk yang melihat itu semakin terlihat masam. Tangannya pun terkepal erat, Hyunwoo bahkan terlihat begitu menikmati sentuhan jarinya pada bibir Hongbin.

"Cukup !" Hyuk menarik paksa tangan Hyunwoo dari bibir Hongbin. Tidak langsung melepasnya, Hyuk malah meremas erat tangan Hyunwoo.

"Auuh!"

"Sayang, kau menyakiti Oppa ku" Yura memukul pelan tangan Hyuk. Dengan terpaksa dia harus melepas tangan orang yang sudah seenaknya membelai bibir kesukaanya.

Hyunwoo mengusap tangannya yang masih merasa sakit. Bahkan Hongbin pun malah ikut mengusap tangan Hyunwoo itu.

"Pergilah ke Hotel !" Bentak Hyuk tanpa kendali.

Ketiga orang itu menatap terkejut Hyuk yang tengah menatap tajam pada Hongbin.

"Kalau ingin bermesraan, jangan disini !"

"Sayang !"

Hyuk menarik tangan Hongbin dari Hyunwoo, "Kalau kau ingin balas dendam, tidak seperti ini caranya !"

Hongbin terdiam menatap sendu Hyuk yang tampak sangat emosi.

"Apa - apaan kau ini ?!" melihat sikap Hyuk membuat Hyunwoo menarik kerah tuxedonya.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu brengsek !" Hyuk membalas menarik kerah jas Hyunwoo.

"Sayang kau ini apa - apaan !"

"Kau tidak pantas untuknya" Hyuk menatap nyalang Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo tampak semakin emosi, dia meremas kuat kerah Hyuk. "Kau ! Yura tidak pantas menjadi milikmu !"

"Hah ?! Siapa juga yang mau jadi ..."

"Han Sang Hyuk !"

Hyuk menoleh mendengar Hongbin yang membentaknya, begitupun Yura dan Hyunwoo.

Hongbin menarik tangan Hyuk dari kerah Hyunwoo dan membawa Hyunwoo kesisinya. "Aku, tidak ada niat balas dendam" Hongbin melirik pada Yura yang tampak kebingungan. "Kita sudah berakhir" Tangan Hongbin menggenggam erat tangan Hyunwoo, dan Hyuk melihat itu. "Aku senang dengan pernikahanmu, aku senang kau bahagia. Tapi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Hongbin beralih menoleh pada Hyunwoo yang juga menatapnya bingung. "Aku sudah bahagia dengan hidupku yang baru."

Hyuk mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Hyunwoo yang tersenyum begitu lembut pada Hongbin, begitupun sebaliknya. "Aku tidak pernah ingin berakhir Hyung" ucap Hyuk parau seraya menatap sendu Hongbin yang berusaha mengukir senyumnya. "Kau tau, aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini"

"Ada apa ini sayang, apa yang kalian bicarakan ?" Yura terlihat mulai panik saat Hyuk tampak akan menangis.

Hongbin mendekat pada Hyuk, "Tidak apa - apa." Dia mendekap tubuh Hyuk. "Lepaskanlah, karena aku juga melepasmu sekarang" Hongbin melepas pelukannya dan mengusak rambut Hyuk perlahan. "Semoga hidup kalian bahagia" Dirinya menundukan kepala sebelum pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebuah desahan tak berarti kini telah meninggalkanmu**

 **Aku harap kamu akan jadi sedikit bebas**

 **Sekarang kesepian adalah masalah yang harus kuatasi**

 **Seandainya kita sedikit lebih banyak waktu bertemu,**

 **Kamu meminta maaf karena kita tak sama-sama dewasa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hongbin-ah !"

"..."

"Lee Hongbin"

"..."

"Ya ! Berhenti !" Hyunwoo menarik tangan Hongbin sehingga lelaki tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa kau ini ? Jangan berada jauh dariku"

Hongbin membalikan badannya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Hyunwoo. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya itu tidak terjadi"

Hyunwoo tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut kepala Hongbin. "Itu lebih baik, dia harus menerima takdir kalian"

Hongbin melepas pelukannya dan menatap polos Hyunwoo.

"Dan kau juga harus menerima takdirmu"

"Apa ?"

Hyunwoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hongbin. "Tidakkah kita harus menyusul mereka"

"Hah ?"

Senyum Hyunwoo terlukis begitu indah dan tanpa permisi bibir itu mendarat begitu sempurna dibibir ranum Hongbin. "Takdirmu adalah menjadi milikku"

"Ya !" Hongbin menyentuh bibirnya seraya melotot tajam pada Hyunwoo. "Aku ini sedang patah hati, seenaknya saja kau main cium"

"Kau marah ? Kenapa wajahmu merah ?" Hyunwoo merangkul pinggang Hongbin sehingga tubuh mereka merapat. "Kau merah karena kau malu kan"

"Ck ! Jangan menggodaku !"

"Ayolah, kau suka kan ? Eoh eoh Lihat, kau tersipu"

"Diam !"

"Nyonya Lee tersipu"

"LEE HYUNWOO ! Berhenti menggodaku !"

"Baik baik. Tapi cium dulu"

"Ya ! Lee Hyunwoo !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My love, aku berterimkasih kala itu**

 **My love, aku benar-benar mencintaimu**

 **Kata-kata itu akan tinggal di bibirmu**

 **Namun kamu harus bahagia**

 **Selamat tinggal, tanda akhir dari kisah cinta**

 **Selamat tinggal, sekarang aku akan membiarkanmu pergi**

 **Itu adalah saat terakhir**

 **Aku merindukanmu dan aku bahagia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf karena ini terlalu lama dan lagu yang di request tidak seperti yang diinginkan. Untuk yang belum di acc (?) request nya, di tunggu yah, sesuai urutan request nya he he he.**

 **Okee makasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, jangan lupa REVIEW oke !**

 **N-nyeooooong~~~**


	12. Evanesce - Super Junior

**[ SONGFIC ]**

 **Evanesce - Super Junior**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon**

 **T**

 **Yaoi/BL**

 **Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini request dari Kasip aka [sifa27]. Baru di acc sekarang yah kasip, soalnya ikut urutan hehe.. Ini ide yang muncul waktu baca lirik lagunya, semoga enggak kecewa yah. Happy Reading ^^ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diam, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan ?**

 **Sudah lama sekali**

 **Bunga tawa putih telah layu**

 **Kelopak bunga jatuh**

 **Dan menjadi kotoran**

 **Gairah terbakar menjadi abu**

 **Mengapa segala sesuatu yang baik selalu menjadi seperti ini ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Taekwoon~~"**

 **"..."**

 **"Jung Taekwoon~~~"**

 **"..."**

 **"Woonie~~~ Ireona"**

 **"..."**

 **"Taekwoon-ie~~~ Ireona~~~ Ireona~~~"**

 **"Hmmmm" Jung Taekwoon seseorang yang di bangunkan penuh bisikan merdu itu terganggu dan melempar sang kekasih yang tengah terduduk di atas tubuhnya dengan bantal. "Pergi !"**

 **"Ya ! Bangun sayang~~ Kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku"**

 **"Aku lelah Hakyeon !"**

 **Cha Hakyeon, tidak pernah menyerah setiap kali menghadapi kekasihnya yang super duper dingin. Dia selalu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari kekasih lebih tepatnya suaminya yang telah menikahinya selama dua minggu ini. "Ayo bangun~~ Bangun dan mandi~~" Hakyeon menarik paksa lengan Taekwoon, membawa suaminya itu agar berdiri dari tidurnya.**

 **"Ck" Taekwoon menampik kasar tangan Hakyeon. "Pergi sana ! Biarkan aku tidur !"**

 **Hakyeon sempat terkejut, namun hal itu sudah jadi makanan sehariannya. Sudah biasa dirinya mendapat perlakuan kasar seorang Jung Taekwoon. "Buruk sekali kelakuanmu itu, seharusnya kau memberiku morning kiss"**

 **"Ck !" Taekwoon menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, berharap dia tidak dapat mendengar ocehan berisik Hakyeon.**

 **"Ayolah sayang~~ kau sudah janji. Aku sudah memesan tempat juga" Hakyeon menarik paksa bantal dari Taekwoon sehingga terlepas begitu saja, tanpa penyerahan Hakyeon menarik tubuh Taekwoon lagi. "Ayo Taekwoon~~"**

 **"Ya !" Taekwoon terbangun dengan emosinya, dia mendorong tubuh Hakyeon kasar agar Istrinya itu pergi dari tubuhnya. "Berisik Kau ini ! Jika ingin pergi, pergi saja sendiri !" Taekwoon melempar kunci mobil pada Hakyeon. "Aku lelah ! Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hidupku hah ?! Brengsek !" Dengan begitu Taekwoon kembali tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala. Dia bahkan tidak sadar telah membuat Istrinya menangis dalam diam. Hakyeon dengan isakan yang berusaha dia tahan, meremas dadanya yang teramat sakit. Bagaimanapun dia tetap harus bertahan, karena ini pilihanya. Pilihan untuk hidup selamanya bersama orang yang dia cintai.**

"HAKYEON-ah!" Taekwoon terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Dia mengantur nafasnya yang tak beraturan, jantungnya terpompa naik turun dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Bibirnya tergetar kembali menangis, dirinya kembali menangis setiap terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang selalu membuatnya berdosa dan menyesal.

Dengan segala tenaganya yang tersisa, Taekwoon menatap kesekeliling kamar yang begitu sepi. Tidak ada lagi suara tawa dan berisik Istrinya, tidak ada lagi yang berusaha membangunkannya. Tidak ada lagi Hakyeon-nya. Sisi kasurnyapun kosong, terasa begitu hampa ketika tangannya mengusap kasur tersebut. Tidak ada yang menatapnya penuh cinta seperti tatapan Hakyeonnya.

Taekwoon menangis tertunduk, dia menekuk dan memeluk kakinya begitu erat. "Kembalilah hiks kumohon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak tahu mengapa**

 **Katakan padaku mengapa**

 **Mengapa cinta berakhir ?**

 **Mengapa hal yang akan hilang begitu indah?**

 **Ini hanya lamunan,**

 **cinta itu seperti sebuah lamunan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin makan dimana sayang ?" Seorang wanita dengan rambut lebat sebahunya menggelantung manja di tangan Taekwoon yang hanya terdiam seraya mencari restoran yang pas untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana jika disana ?" Sang kekasih menunjuk salah satu restoran yang tampaknya terlihat mewah, tanpa menunggu jawaban Taekwoon. Eunji, langsung menarik lengan Taekwoon, membawa kekasihnya ke restoran tersebut.

Mereka masuk dan memilih meja yang berada di lantai atas. Eunji duduk begitu anggun setelah Taekwoon dengan gentle nya menarikan kursi untuknya.

"Waiters !" Seorang pelayan berlari pelan menuju meja mereka, Eunji segera memesan makanan tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon hanya terdiam dengan helaan nafasnya, kekasihnya itu selalu mendominasinya. Apapun yang menjadi pilihan Eunji harus menjadi pilihanya. Dan harus selalu seperti itu.

"Sayang, bagaimana kalau besuk kau melamarku ?"

"Apa ?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kan. Aku sudah memilih cincin yang cantik, tempat lamaran juga sudah aku pesan"

"Terserah kau" Taekwoon menyangga dagunya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunji. Lelah ? ya, mungkin Taekwoon sudah lelah seperti ini. Tapi bagaimanapun ini semua pilihanya, ini semua keputusanya, ini semua penyebab Hakyeonnya tidak bisa kembali padanya. Semua nya karena dirinya sendiri.

Taekwoon menoleh pada dua orang lelaki yang berada disamping mejanya. Salah seorang lelaki itu tampak begitu manja dengan lelaki satu yang hanya tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut wajah kekasih didepanya. Sejenak, Taekwoon teringat pada Hakyeon, dan senyum di wajahnya terbesit. "Seharusnya dulu aku seperti itu"

 **"Kau ingin pesan apa Woonie ?" Hakyeon membaca buku pesanan begitu lama, hingga membuat Taekwoon hanya berdecak sebal menunggu Hakyeon untuk memilih menu.**

 **"Pilih apa saja"**

 **"Kau tidak boleh makan sembarangnya, kau mudah sakit" Hakyeon kembali membolak balik buku menu. "Tunggu sebentar ya nona" Hakyeon tersenyum seraya menunduk sebagai permintaan maaf. Pelayan itu mengerti dan mengatakan tidak apa - apa.**

 **Taekwoon kembali menghela nafasnya.**

 **"Pesan ini saja satu, dan ini satu. Oh iya jangan menggunakan minyak terlalu banyak, kekasihku ini mudah sakit"**

 **"Baik Tuan, minumnya mau apa ?"**

 **"Hmmm" Hakyeon kembali memilih menu.**

 **Taekwoon yang terlihat tidak sabar langsung menarik buku menu dari tangan Hakyeon. "Ini saja"**

 **"Kau tidak boleh minum itu Taekwoon, yang ini saja Nona"**

 **"Aku pesan ini" Taekwoon menatap tajam sang pelayan agar menulis pesananya.**

 **"Taekwoon dengarkan aku"**

 **"Kau ini siapa ! Aku pesan apapun itu hak ku. Kenapa kau selalu mengaturku !"**

 **"Aku tidak mengaturmu, Dokter bilang..."**

 **"Cerewet kau ! Diam lah !" Taekwoon mengembalikan buku pesanan pada pelayan. "Sudah sana pergi !" Suruhnya pada pelayan itu.**

 **"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Taekwoon !"**

 **"Kenapa ?! Kau pikir kau ini siapa Hah ?!"**

 **"Aku istrimu Woonie" ucap Hakyeon selembut mungkin karena dia sadar banyak sorot mata yang sekarang melihat kearah mereka.**

 **"Hanya istri kan. Itu juga mau mu !"**

 **"Taekwoon-ah"**

 **BRAAAKK**

 **Taekwoon mengebrak meja membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. "Kau itu sangat menyebalkan Cha Hakyeon ! Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari hidupku"**

 **"Tenanglah Taekwoon, mereka melihat kita"**

 **"Aku tidak peduli, aku sudah muak denganmu !"**

"Taekwoon"

"..."

"Sayang, kau kenapa ?"

"..."

"Ya ! Jung Taekwoon !"

Taekwoon tersentak saat Eunji berteriak padanya. Dia langsung tersadar, dia menatap Eunji yang tampak mulai cemberut.

"Kenapa kau ini ?! Aku berbicara padamu ternyata kau tidak mendengarkanku ? Menyebalkan"

Taekwoon tidak memperdulikan Eunji yang terus mengocehinya. Dia kembali teringat pada kenangan masalalu, kenangan yang terus berputar dan mengingatkan pada Hakyeon. Namun dia sadar itu hanya kenangan, semua itu sudah hilang.

"Ck ! Kenapa kau ini ?!" Eunji memberikan sapu tangan pada Taekwoon. "Memalukan, hapus air matamu. Kenapa kau ini tiba - tiba menangis ?!"

Taekwoon mengambil sapu tangan Eunji, dia menundukan kepalanya, tubuhnya mulai gemetaran, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Aku merindukannya" Eunji terdiam melihat kekasihnya yang mulai menangis terisak. "Hiks aku merindukanya Eunji-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kegelapan, kenapa kau menghapus segala sesuatu yang hitam?**

 **Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa,**

 **tentang masa depan yang kekal sendiri,**

 **membuat aku bermimpi namun aku inginkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon menghentikan mobilnya setelah dia mengantarkan Eunji. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada stir mobil. Tidak bisa berbuat apapun, dirinya tampak begitu menyedihkan. Tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan ketika merindukan Hakyeon. Dia hanya mampu terdiam dan mengingat kenangan menyakitkan yang dia buat sendiri. Hanya menyesal dan menyesal.

"Wongeun-ah !"

Kepala Taekwoon langsung terangkat ketika suara seseorang yang begitu dia rindukan terdengar begitu jelas. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari.

"Cepatlah kemari !"

Terdengar lagi. Taekwoon segera keluar dari mobil dan mengamati sekeliling. Kedua matanya menemukan seorang pria yang tengah berlari seraya melambaikan tanganya.

"Hakyeon Hyung !" Panggil pria itu pada seseorang.

Dengan perlahan, Taekwoon menoleh kesisi lain, dimana pria itu hendak berlari. Jantungnya serasa berdebar dalam tempo yang cepat. Nafasnya terasa tercekat, sosok itu, orang itu. Berdiri disana. dengan balutan kain yang terlihat begitu pas di tubuhnya. Sosok orang yang sangat ingin dia temui. Orang yang begitu dia rindukan.

"Hakyeon-ah" gumam Taekwoon dan dia langsung berlari menuju dimana Hakyeon tengah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat Hakyeon nya kini memeluk orang lain. Seseorang yang mungkin telah mengisi kekosongan hati Hakyeon selama ini.

"Masuklah, disini dingin." Hanyeon mengusapkan tangannya pada bahu pria yang dipeluknya. Dia mengampit lengan orang itu dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam.

Taekwoon hanya terdiam melihat bagaimana sikap yang selalu untuknya kini diberikan kepada orang lain. Dan sikap dimana dia tidak memberikan perlakuan yang sama seperti orang itu lakukan pada Hakyeon. Orang itu, merangkul Hakyeon dan mengecup lembut puncuk kepalanya.

Taekwoon hanya mampu terbeku melihat Hakyeon nya sekarang untuk orang lain, hingga mereka menghilang di balik pintu rumah tersebut.

Perlahan Taekwoon kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati rumah Hakyeon. Dengan keberanian, dia mengetuk pintu tersebut, terus mengetuknya hingga dia dapat melihat Hakyeonya tepat didepan matanya.

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon berusaha tersenyum saat Hakyeon malah menunjukan tampang syok melihat Taekwoon.

"Untuk apa kau kemari ?" Suara Hakyeon terdengar tidak suka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ? Kau, baik - baik saja kan ?"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi" Hakyeon hendak menutup pintu kembali namun Taekwoon segera menahan tangan Hakyeon.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku masih ingin melihatmu"

"Untuk apa ?" Sindir Hakyeon dengan suara parau nya. "Untuk memaki ku lagi"

"Jangan katakan seperti itu" Tangan Taekwoon berusaha menangkup wajah Hakyeon, namun Hakyeon segera menampik tangan Taekwoon dengan kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku"

"Aku merindukanmu Hakyeon-ah"

"Aku tidak"

Taekwoon terdiam mendegar jawaban Hakyeon yang begitu dingin padanya.

"Pergilah, jangan temui aku lagi"

Taekwoon kembali menahan tangan Hakyeon disaat hendak masuk kembali. "Kenapa ? kenapa kau seperti ini ?"

Hakyeon mengalihkan pandanganya dan hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah bosannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, sikapmu menyakitiku Hakyeon"

Mendengar ucapan Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon langsung menatapnya tidak terima. "Terima kasih, dan Maaf" Hakyeon menghentakan tangan Taekwoon seraya tersenyum miring. "Kita sudah berakhir" Hakyeon menutup pintu begitu saja. Membiarkan Taekwoon terdiam di luar menatap sendu pintu dihadapannya.

"Kenapa ? kenapa kita harus berakhir ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Matahari telah terbenam**

 **Dan menjadi hitam**

 **Gelombang akan berhenti suatu hari nanti**

 **Mengapa segala sesuatu yang baik selalu menjadi seperti ini?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tut tut tut tut**

 **Hakyeon menutup panggilanya dan berusaha menghubungi suaminya kembali. Sudah bepuluh kali dia mencoba menghubungi suaminya tersebut, namun tetap saja Taekwoon tidak menjawab panggilanya. Namun dia tidak menyerah, karena Hakyeon sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Rumah mereka kini sudah terhias banyak bunga dan lilin yang tersusun rapi. Kue perayaan dan hidangan lezat yang sudah tersaji beberapa jam lalu, hanya untuk merayakan pernikahan mereka setahun ini. Tidak kah dia begitu romantis. Biasanya sang Suami yang melakukan hal ini, namun kini dia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Taekwoon, bagaimanapun itu, tetap akan membuatnya bahagia.**

 **Tut tut tut tut tut tut**

 **Lagi, panggilanya tidak di jawab. Haruskah dia menyerah ? Dia sudah mempertahankan pernikahan mereka selama setahun ini. Hakyeon tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja.**

 **Terdengar suara mobil yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah. Dengan senyum bahagia, Hakyeon bergegas berlari menuju pintu depan. Namun saat dia mengintip di balik jendela, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terlihat disana. Taekwoon tidak pulang sendirian, dia membawa wanita yang tengah mabuk kerumah mereka. Dan kini dia menuju kedalam rumah.**

 **Hakyeon segera berlari, bersembunyi didalam kamar mandi agar Taekwoon tidak melihatnya. Entah kenapa dia malah sembunyi, seharusnya dirinya marah karena sang suami berselingkuh.**

 **Taekwoon masuk kedalam rumah. Sejenak dia terdiam menatap ruang makan yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Taekwoon juga menatap sebuah kue dan hidangan yang tersusun rapi disana. Namun, tanpa peduli, dan tanpa bertanya mengapa ada banyak sajian disana Taekwoon malah melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.**

 **Hakyeon keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap sendu Taekwoon yang sudah berada di lantai atas. Dirinya terduduk lesu di meja makan. Tersenyum pedih menatap semua hidangan di atas meja. Bahkan, semua yang dia lakukan ini sia - sia. Kejutan yang hanya di lihat sepintas oleh Taekwoon, semua ini tidak berguna.**

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"**

 **Hakyeon berdiri dan menoleh pada Taekwoon yang sudah berada tidak jauh darinya.**

 **"Bereskan, kau membuang - buang uangku"**

 **Hakyeon berusaha tersenyum dan memeluk Taekwoon. "Aku memberimu kejutan"**

 **"Owh" Taekwoon mendorong tubuh Hakyeon dan menuju lemari pendingin mengambil air.**

 **"Kau mau kemana ? Kita makan dulu"**

 **"Makan saja sendiri" Taekwoon beranjak dan hendak menuju kamarnya kembali.**

 **Namun Hakyeon menahan tangan Taekwoon agar kembali menghadap padanya. "Ini setahun kita menikah. Tidak bisakah kau rayakan sebentar"**

 **"Aku tidak mau" Taekwoon menghentakan tangan Hakyeon, menatap tajam istrinya. "Kekasihku sedang menunggu di atas"**

 **Serasa dihujam ribuan jarum. Taekwoon mengatakan begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hakyeon. "Kau selingkuh ?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Dan membawa ke kamar kita ?"**

 **"Kenapa ? Tidak suka. Kau boleh pergi"**

 **Tidak.. Hakyeon tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Taekwoon sudah keterlaluan. Tidak bisakah dia menjaga perasaan Hakyeon sedikit saja.**

 **"Jangan menangis didepanku. Menyebalkan" Taekwoon berbalik dan hendak pergi.**

 **"Jung Taekwoon !" Isakan tangis Hakyeon terdengar begitu menyesakan. Taekwoon hanya berdiri dalam diam.**

 **"Aku tidak masalah dengan sikap dinginmu hiks" Hakyeon mengusap kasar air matanya. "Tapi hiks aku tidak bisa membiarkan hiks jika kau menduakanku"**

 **Taekwoon berbalik, menatap tajam Hakyeon yang tengah menangis sesenggukan. "Apa urusanya denganmu ?"**

 **"Aku Istrimu ! Hargai itu !"**

 **"Owh" Taekwoon mengambil dompetnya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan melemparkannya pada Hakyeon.**

 **Hakyeon menatap terkejut Taekwoon. Dia tidak menyangka dia akan diperlakukan seperti ini. Ini sangat keterlaluan.**

 **"Kenapa ? kurang ?" Taekwoon mengambil beberapa uang dan melemparkanya pada Hakyeon lagi. "Sudahkan"**

 **"Brengsek !"**

 **Taekwoon tersentak mendengar umpatan Hakyeon. Selama mereka menjalin hubungan bahkan menikah, dia tidak pernah mendengar Hakyeon mengumpat bahkan memberikan tatapan menyakitkan seperti ini.**

 **"Brengsek kau Jung Taekwoon !" Air mata Hakyeon turun semakin deras. Isakanya semakin menyesakan, namun tatapan itu terus menajam kepada Taekwoon. "Jika kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, jaga sedikit perasaanku. Tidak puas kau bermain denganya selama 3 tahun ?!"**

 **Kedua mata Taekwoon terbelalak. Hakyeon tau jika selama ini dia berselingkuh darinya, bahkan sebelum mereka menikah.**

 **"Kau tau dari mana ?"**

 **"Aku ini kekasihmu hiks AKU INI ISTRIMU ! Aku tau semua tentangmu !" Hakyeon mengusap air matanya, meremas hatinya yang teramat sakit. "Aku tau hiks kau bersama wanita itu sudah lama hiks Aku tau kau sering tidur denganya, Aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Aku hiks tau itu"**

 **Taekwoon tercekat mendengar pengakuan Hakyeon. Jadi selama ini Hakyeon menyembunyikan semuanya. Menyimpan semuanya, menganggap semuanya tidak terjadi apa - apa. "Kenapa ? Kenapa kau diam saja selama ini ?"**

 **"Kenapa ? Hiks Kau pikir kenapa ?!" Hakyeon melepas cincinya, dan membuangnya kearah Taekwoon dengan emosi. "Aku lelah ! Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini Hiks aku lelah berjuang sendiri padamu hiks aku lelah mempertahankanmu hiks aku lelah dengan perasaanku padamu hiks"**

 **Entah mengapa Taekwoon merasa sakit mendengar semua ungkapan Hakyeon. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, kenapa dia sekarang sangat sedih dan menyesal.**

 **"Kita akhiri saja" Hakyeon mengusap tangisnya, menatap tajam Taekwoon yang hanya terdiam seraya menatapnya sendu. "Iya, lebih baik kita akhiri ini" Hakyeon mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. "Terima kasih"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bahkan jika matahari akan terbit lagi**

 **Setelah malam berakhir**

 **Aku sudah lama menanti saat ini**

 **Aku tidak bisa menahannya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka sudah datang" Wonshik salah seorang rekan kerjanya menyenggol perut Taekwoon saat dua orang pria yang mereka tunggu tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Taekwoon dan Wonshik berdiri dan langsung menunduk hormat. Namun, ketika Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya kembali, dia begitu terkejut ternyata orang yang bersama agen bisnisnya tersebut adalah Hakyeon. Mantan Istrinya.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan" Ajak Wonshik sopan pada pria yang datang bersama Hakyeon. Wongeun menatap tidak suka Taekwoon yang terus menatapi Hakyeon sedari tadi.

Wonshik yang menyadari itu segera mencubit Taekwoon dan membuatnya menoleh padanya.

"Ada yang salah dengan kekasihku ?" Wongeun menyindir Taekwoon. Namun, Taekwoon tidak peduli dan tetap menatap Hakyeon yang tengah berusaha mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Apa ada masalah Tuan Jung ?" Wongeun menggenggam tangan Hakyeon dan memperlihatkanya pada Wonshik dan Taekwoon. "Dia adalah kekasihku, Cha Hakyeon. Kalian pasti sudah tau aku adalah gay. Jadi, jika kalian keberatan, kita bisa batalkan kerjasama ini"

"Ahh, tidak. Kami tidak keberatan. Betulkan ?" Wonshik berusaha menjelaskan pada Wongeun, namun Taekwoon tetap tidak tertarik dengan ucapan Wongeun, dia masih berusaha menarik perhatian Hakyeon. "Hyung~!"

Taekwoon tersentak karena Wonshik kembali mencubitnya, dia menoleh pada Wongeun yang mulai memberikan tatapan tidak suka. "Tidak masalah" Taekwoon berusaha tersenyum ramah walapun sebenarnya dia tidak suka dengan orang dihadapanya ini. "Saya tidak keberatan sama sekali. Karena saya juga gay" ucap Taekwoon seraya melirik Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menoleh pada Taekwoon, melihat tatapan mata Hakyeon padanya membuat Taekwoon senang walaupun senyum Hakyeon tiba - tiba berubah seperti menyindir. "Sungguh ? Bukankah kudengar Anda akan menikah dengan kekasih wanitamu ?" Sindir Hakyeon dan membuat ketiga orang disana terkejut.

Taekwoon terdiam, dia seperti tersindir, bukan, memang nyatanya seperti itu. Memang dia akan menikah dengan seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang membuatnya kehilangan Hakyeonnya.

"Bisa kita kembali ke topik" Wonshik berdeham berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mulai memanas.

"Permisi sebentar" Hakyeon menyela pembicaraan, dia menoleh pada Wongeun. "Sayang, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar"

"Ingin aku temani"

"Tidak perlu, permisi" Hakyeon menundukan kepalanya dan beranjak dari sana.

"Aku juga ingin ke kamar mandi"

"Ya ! Hyung !" Wonshik hendak menarik Taekwoon namun temannya itu sudah pergi dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Wongeun kembali memasang raut tidak suka, perasaannya tidak enak, dan dia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Taekwoon disini.

Di Kamar mandi, Taekwoon mengamati Hakyeon yang tengah mencuci tangannya. Hakyeon tau dibelakangnya ada Taekwoon, namun dia berusaha tidak peduli.

"Hakyeon-ah"

Hakyeon mengeringkan tangannya dan hendak pergi, namun Taekwoon dengan cepat menarik tubuh Hakyeon kedalam pelukanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !" Hakyeon berusaha mendorong tubuh Taekwoon, agar menyingkir darinya. Sayangnya, Taekwoon mendekap erat tubuhnya yang terbilang jauh lebih kecil dari Taekwoon. "Aku akan berteriak Jung Taekwoon !"

"Berteriaklah ! Aku tidak peduli !" Taekwoon mendekap tubuh Hakyeon semakin rapat padanya. "Aku merindukanmu Hakyeon-ah, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kembalilah" Kepala Taekwoon menyusup kedalam leher dan pundak Hakyeon, menghirup aroma wangi yang selalu dia rindukan.

"Kau gila ! Lepaskan aku !"

"Aku memang sudah gila ! Aku membutuhkanmu, kumohon"

"Apa yang...Taekwoon !" Hakyeon semakin meronta saat Taekwoon mendorong tubuhnya seraya mencumbu leher jenjangnya. Taekwoon benar - benar sudah gila, dia menyerang Hakyeon di kamar mandi, dimana otaknya !

"Aku masih mencintaimu Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon menciumi setiap jenjang kulit leher Hakyeon, tangannya mulai menyusup kedalam tubuh Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang berusaha merontapun akan sia - sia karena kekuatannya tidak lebih dari Taekwoon. "Aku merindukanmu sayang"

"Hentikan... nghhhh aah Taekwoon aahh hen.. aaah" Hakyeon berusaha menolak, namun setiap sentuhan bibir, lidah bahkan kulit Taekwoon di tubuhnya membuatnya berdesir bergairah. Rasa nikmat yang dia rindukan, tetap berbeda ketika itu berasal dari Taekwoon.

"Kau jelas - jelas masih mencintaiku Hakyeon-ah"

"Aahh aahh Woon aahh aah hah Taekwoon aaahh nggghh"

BRAAAKK

"Brengsek kau !" Wongeun masuk kedalam, menarik Taekwoon dan membanting tubuh itu kelantai dengan kasar. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh Hakyeon dimana seluruh kancing kekasihnya itu telah terbuka, dan mengekspos tubuh tan miliknya.

Wonshik tampak terkejut namun dia tetap menolong Taekwoon yang mendapat tatapan membunuh Wongeun.

"Kau mau mati hah ?!"

"Tuan Wongeun, maafkan teman saya, dia memang sedikit gila" Wonshik membantu membangunkan Taekwoon. "Minta maaf padanya"

"Aku belum resmi bercerai darinya" ucap Taekwoon menatap dingin Wongeun. "Hakyeon masih resmi miliku"

Wongeun menoleh pada Hakyeon yang kini mendekap erat tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Hakyeon mencengkram ketakutan.

"Hakyeon-ah, kemarilah, kita bicarakan baik - baik. Aku belum menandatangi surat itu"

Hakyeon menatap memohon Wongeun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kita pergi hmm" Wongeun mengusap lembut punggung Hakyeon. Hakyeon mengangguk dan terus mencengkram erat Wongeun. Mereka berjalan melewati Taekwoon, namun tidak Taekwoon namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Tanpa sopan santun, dia menarik lengan Hakyeon.

"Kumohon, kembalilah Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon berlutut didepan Hakyeon. "Aku minta maaf atas semua perlakuanku padamu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, kumohon kembalilah"

Wongeun hendak memukul Taekwoon namun Hakyeon mencegah dan memberanikan diri mendekati Taekwoon dan berjongkok didepan mantannya itu.

"Kita...sudah berakhir. Kau ... yang menginginkanya"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku" Taekwoon menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hakyeon. "Aku salah Hakyeon-ah, aku bersalah, maaf"

"Ubahlah"

Taekwoon menatap heran ucapan Hakyeon.

"Ubahlah kejadian itu, dan kembalikan seperti sedia kala. Aku akan kembali padamu"

"Ke..kejadian apa ?"

Hakyeon berdiri dengan tatapan sedihnya kembali, air matanya kembali jatuh. "Kejadian dimana kau membuatku muak" Dan Hakyeon pergi bersama Wongeun dengan meninggalkan Taekwoon yang masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Hakyeon. Kejadian yang membuat Hakyeon muak padanya. Kejadian macam apa ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tidak tahu**

 **Namun, ingin tahu**

 **Akankah mimpi ini akan berakhir seperti ini ?**

 **Mengapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan orang dan cinta itu ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon terduduk lemah di kasurnya. Benar - benar melelahkan hari ini, terlebih dengan pertemuannya dan Hakyeon tadi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas begitu saja. Untuk makan pun dia tidak lagi berselera.

"Apakah mereka benar - benar berkencan ?" Taekwoon mengambil sebuah album foto tentang dirinya dan Hakyeon. Kenangan tentang beberapa foto itu teringat kembali. Senyum Taekwoon kembali terhias sempurna ketika mengingat bagaimana bahagianya mereka dulu. "Hakyeon lebih cocok denganku" Senyumnya bangga pada dirinya. Namun, senyumnya pudar ketika melihat bercak darah mengotori lembar - lembar belakang album tersebut. Dirinya tampak berfikir, mengingat kembali bagaimana bisa ada darah di album mereka.

 **"Kau mau kemana ?" Taekwoon menatap sebal Hakyeon yang mengemasi semua barang miliknya. "Mau kau kemanakan semua ini ?" Tanyanya lagi, namun Hakyeon egan menjawab dan terus memasukan pakaiannya kedalam koper. "Jawab aku !"**

 **Hakyeon menoleh dengan raut datarnya. "Aku akan pulang"**

 **"Kau akan meninggalkanku ?!"**

 **"Kita sudah sepakat berpisah bukan ?"**

 **"Kapan ?! Kapan aku mengatakan itu ?!"**

 **Hakyeon berdecak sebal, dia menutup semua tas dan kopernya lalu menelepon taxi untuk menjemputnya. Taekwoon semakin mengepalkan tanganya emosi.**

 **"Dengarkan aku Hakyeon-ah !" Taekwoon merebut ponsel Hakyeon dan melemparkanya begitu saja.**

 **"Apa - apaan kau ini ?!"**

 **"Aku sedang bicara ! Dengarkan aku !"**

 **"Owh ?! Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu ?! Kau saja tak pernah mendengarkan istri mu ini Tuan Jung !" Hakyeon menarik kopernya dan membawa keluar kamar, Taekwoon terus menatapi Hakyeon tajam hingga Istrinya itu kembali ke kamar dan hendak mengambil tasnya kembali.**

 **"Kenapa kau seperti ini ?!" Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon agar berhenti melangkah. "Cha Hakyeon !"**

 **"Apa ?!"**

 **"Berhenti mengacuhkanku ! Aku ini suamimu !"**

 **"Owh, kau sadar sekarang. Tapi maaf, mungkin hanya untuk beberapa hari ini"**

 **"Apa maksudmu ?!"**

 **"Lihat disana" Taekwoon menoleh kearah meja yang di tunjuk Hakyeon. "Disana ada surat cerai kita, tanda tangani dan kita berakhir"**

 **"Kau sungguh ingin bercerai ?! Kau pikir kau siapa hah ?! Kau ingin membuangku begitu saja ?!"**

 **"Siapa yang membuang siapa ?! Siapa yang menduakanku selama ini ?! Siapa yang selalu bersikap kasar ?! Siapa yang sering mencampakan ?! Siapa yang sering ..."**

 **PLAAAKK**

 **"Diam ! Kau berani membentakku ?!" Taekwoon memukul keras wajah Hakyeon hingga bekas tangan terlihat disana.**

 **"Kenapa ?! Aku sudah lelah dengamu ! Kau yang ingin kita berakhir kan ?!"**

 **"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku !" Taekwoon keluar dan membawa masuk kembali semua barang yang sudah diletakan Hakyeon di luar kamar.**

 **"Aku ingin pergi itu hak ku !"**

 **"Kau itu milikku, aku yang memutuskan hidupmu !"**

 **"Kau egois Taekwoon !" Hakyeon hendak beranjak darisana, merebut tas ransel yang berada di tangan Taekwoon. "Kemarikan tas ku !"**

 **Taekwoon tetap berusaha mempertahankan Tas Hakyeon, hingga mereka saling berebut mendapatkan tas tersebut. Namun, entah kenapa tas itu tiba - tiba sobek dan menjatuhkan semua barang milik Hakyeon.**

 **"Kau membawa ini ?!" Taekwoon mengambil sebuah buku album.**

 **"Berikan padaku"**

 **Taekwoon mengangkat tinggi - tinggi album agar Hakyeon tidak bisa meraihnya "Kau membawanya ?! Ini milikku juga Hakyeon"**

 **"Owh ?! Benarkah ?! Pernahkah kau membuka itu, pernahkan kau mengumpulkan foto disana ?! Semua itu aku yang lakukan, hanya aku !"**

 **Taekwoon mendorong tubuh Hakyeon, menghimpit tubuh kecil itu pada cermin besar. "Milikmu adalah milikku juga. Kau tidak boleh membawanya !"**

 **"Kau egois ! Kau brengsek !" Hakyeon memukuli tubuh Taekwoon. Membiarkan Suaminya itu meremas bahunya semakin kuat. "Kau brengsek !"**

 **"Aakh !"**

 **Hakyeon tersentak ketika kukunya tidak sengaja melukai wajah Taekwoon. Taekwoon mengusap wajahnya yang terluka dan berdarah, dia menatap dingin Hakyeon yang mulai ketakutan.**

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"**

 **"Ma..maaf ... aku.. AAAKHH!"**

 **Taekwoon mendorong kuat tubuh Hakyeon hingga menabrak cermin dibelakangnya. Kaca tersebut pecah dan melukai punggung belakang Hakyeon. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan Hakyeon, Taekwoon terus menubrukan tubuh Hakyeon ke kaca, hingga Istrinya tersebut jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mulai merembas keluar bajunya.**

 **"Bangun !"**

 **"..."**

 **"Aku bilang bangun Hakyeon !" Taekwoon menarik kasar lengan Hakyeon, namun dia tetap menutup matanya. "Hakyeon-ah" Mulai terlihat cemas, Taekwoon mengangkat tubuh Hakyeon perlahan. "Ya ! Cha Hakyeon !" Taekwoon mengguncang tubuh Hakyeon. "Tidak ! Cha Hakyeon !" Taekwoon menatap ngeri tangannya yang terkena darah dari punggung Hakyeon. "Cha Hakyeon bangun ! Ku mohon ! Cha Hakyeon !"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pada akhirnya, ini hanya sesaat,**

 **Cinta itu hanya sesaat**

 **Ini hanya mimpi yang lewat,**

 **Aku tidak ingin bangun lagi**

 **Sebuah lamunan singkat,**

 **Hanya sebuah lamunan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon tertidur menatap langit - langit kamarnya, dia mengingat bagaimana kenangan buruk selalu diberikan Taekwoon kepada Hakyeon. Tidak semuanya, karena dulu mereka sangat bahagia, namun semua itu berubah karena Taekwoon melakukan penghianatan. Seharusnya dia tidak menduakan Hakyeon, seharusnya dia tidak bermain api, seharusnya dia hanya melihat Hakyeonnya pasti sampai saat ini mereka akan bahagia dan hidup bersama.

Taekwoon mengusap air matanya yang mengalir. Dia menghadapkan tidurnya kesamping, kearah dimana tempat kosong itu dulu menjadi milik Hakyeon.

"Maafkan aku" Ucapnya sendu. Namun, tidak dengan kedua matanya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap lembut wajah manis yang selalu dia rindukan. "Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku ?" Taekwoon menatap lekat bayangan Hakyeon didepannya. Hakyeonnya itu tengah tersenyum begitu manis. "Tidak bisakah kau kembali padaku ?" Tanya Taekwoon selembut mungkin, namun Hakyeon didepannya hanya tersenyum saja. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Bagaimana agar kau mau kembali ?"

Hakyeon menutup matanya, dan membuka seraya tersenyum kembali. Tanganya mengusap lembut air mata Taekwoon yang mulai membasahi wajah tampan itu. "Kembalilah"

Taekwoon terdiam dengan raut sendunya.

"Kembalilah. Dan jangan terbangun" ucap Hakyeon dan menutup matanya kembali.

Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Hakyeon dan tersenyum begitu lega. "Aku akan kembali." Taekwoon terbangun dari tidur nya dan mengambil botol pil di dalam laci meja. "Kita akan kembali bersama"

Taekwoon menuang isi botol ke tanganya, pil itu dia makan dalam dosis yang banyak. Taekwoon tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin merasakan kembali kenangan bahagianya bersama Hakyeonnya.

Taekwoon menidurkan dirinya kembali menghadap pada tempat yang sekarang kembali kosong. Kedua matanya mulai tertutup, namun senyumnya tidak pudar sama sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hakyeon-ah"

.

.

.

 **"Taekwoon-ah~~"**

 **"..."**

 **"Jung Taekwoon, bangun sayang~~"**

 **"..."**

 **"Taekwoon~ Bangun~~"**

 **Taekwoon mengerjapkan matanya, mengusap perlahan kedua mata yang masih terasa berat. Dia menatap terkejut Hakyeon yang tengah menindih tubuhnya dengan piyama pink milik Hakyeon.**

 **"Kau sudah bangun ? Kau janji kan mau mengantarku"**

 **"Aku ?" Taekwoon menoleh kesana kemari. Ruangan kamar masih terlihat sama seperti miliknya. Namun, disini Hakyeonya terlihat begitu sangat cantik. Dan kamarnya begitu terang, seperti Matahari begitu dekat dengannya.**

 **"Kau lupa ?" Hakyeon terlihat mulai sedih.**

 **Taekwoon sejenak terdiam, lantas bibir itu langsung mengembang senyum. Dia mengerti sekarang, dia akan selalu bersama Hakyeonnya kini. Karena dia tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi. Mimpi ini terlihat begitu nyata bahkan mungkin kenyataan akan dia anggap sebagai mimpi.**

 **"Ayo, kita pergi" Taekwoon bangun dan memeluk posesif tubuh Hakyeon. "Aku akan menemanimu kemanapun" Taekwoon menyusupkan wajahnya diantara leher dan pundak Hakyeon.**

 **Hakyeon tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Taekwoon. "Ada apa Woon ? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini"**

 **Taekwoon mengeratkan pelukanya dan tersenyum begitu bahagia. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, Hakyeon-ah"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeeeeaayy, udah kelar semua request nya hehe.. Ini request terakhir, dan ini cerita terpanjang yang pernah aku buat T.T sebenarnya masih panjang, tapi ntar bukan jadi Songfic, malah jadi chapter XD. Semoga kasip nggak kecewa yah sama ceritanya T.T hehe**

 **Okee, yang masih berniat request, silahkan request, jangan lupa sertain judul sama couple apa yang mau di bikin.**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW nya yah !**

 **N~nyeeooooong~~**


	13. Say Yes - Loco & Punch

**[ SONGFIC]**

 **Say Yes - Loco & Puch**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon**

 **VIXX**

 **T**

 **Yaoi/BL**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku di depanmu, aku di sini**

 **Katakan padaku dengan bibirmu**

 **Katakan YA**

 **Tanpa sadar, aku menuju dirimu**

 **Aku ingin mengatakan padamu apa yang ada di hatiku bersama hembusan angin**

 **Cinta ini nyata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki berlari terburu - buru melewati beberapa Mahasiswa lain di lorong sekolah. Mahasiswa bername tag Jung Taekwoon, dengan rambut yang mencuat keatas, memperlihatkan dahi mulusnya itu berlari menuju lantai bawah tepatnya mendekati sebuah gedung aula. Disana tidak hanya ada dirinya, banyak Mahasiswa Jellyfish yang berkumpul menyaksikan sesuatu.

"Hyung ! Kemari !" Seorang Mahasiswa lain melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Taekwoon bergabung dengan mereka. Taekwoon masuk kedalam gerombolan dan duduk di tempat penonton yang sudah kosong untuknya.

"Sebentar lagi dia keluar" ucap siswa dengan name tag Kim Wonshik yang begitu antusias menonton pertunjukan seni dihadapannya.

"Sudah mulai ?" Salah seorang Mahasiswa dengan name tag Lee Jaehwan bergabung duduk disamping Wonshik. Wonshik menyambut Jaehwan yang notabenenya kekasihnya tersebut begitu lembut.

"Ck ! Pergi ke hotel sana !"

"Apa sih Hyung ! Kau iri ? Tuh, pujaan hatimu" Sindir Wonshik seraya menujuk kearah panggung.

Taekwoon lantas menghadap kembali kedepan, melotot begitu kagumnya dengan seorang lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari belakang panggung, lelaki itu memakai jas dengan sepatu mengkilat hitamnya. Dan saat music mulai mengalun, lelaki itu bergerak mengikuti irama music. Begitu lemah dan menggemulai setiap tubuhnya yang bergerak. Kedua mata Taekwoon sampai berbinar dengan mulutnya yang membuka, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, mungkin dia terlalu terpesona dengan makhluk Tuhan disana.

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan, lelaki itu membungkukan badan dan mengambil microfon yang diberikan panitia padanya.

"Apa kabar semua ? Saya Cha Hakyeon Ketua Klub Seni Theater"

Para penonton menjerit histeris, tidak hanya perempuan para lelakipun menjerit memanggil namanya. Namun, tidak untuk Taekwoon, karena dia masih memiliki rasa malu.

"Seperti kegiatan rutin tahunan, Klub seni kami pada tahun ini akan memberikan pertunjukan yang berbeda dari tahun lalu. Dan disini saya memberikan kesempatan kepada teman - teman semua untuk ikut menari dengan saya disini"

"Waaahh Hyung, jackpot" Jaehwan mencolek lengan Taekwoon, menggoda teman satu kelasnya yang terus tersenyum menatapi Hakyeon.

"Nah, jadi, siapa yang berkenan menemani saya disini ?"

Banyak yang mengacungkan tangannya, namun Hakyeon malah tertawa melihat antusias para siswa.

"Baiklah, biar saya pilih"

"Hyung, sana !" Wonshik mendorong Taekwoon agar mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa Hyung~~? Ini kesempatan untuk mendekatinya" imbuh Jaehwan.

"Aku malu"

Wonshik dan Jaehwan menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Dasar payah" guman Wonshik seraya mencubit pinggang Taekwoon, alhasil Taekwoon langsung berteriak dan berdiri. Membuat pasang mata disana menatap padanya. Wonshik yang melakukan itu malah berteriak agar Hakyeon memilih Taekwoon untuk berada di atas panggung.

"Baiklah, kemari. Silahkan turun" ucap Hakyeon seraya bertepuk tangan diikuti penonton lainya.

Dengan mata tajamnya yang melotot pada Wonshik dia terpaksa turun dan mendekati Hakyeon yang berada diatas panggung. Dengan nafas yang tercekat, jantung berdebar, Taekwoon serasa hampir tidak sadar kan diri, dia seperti mimpi bisa berdiri dan melihat dengan dekat Hakyeon.

Hakyeon sedikit tersenyum agak canggung. "Jung Taekwoon ?" tanyanya pelan agar para penonton tidak mendengar.

Taekwoon tersenyum kikuk, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia benar - benar mati kutu jika berada dekat dengan Hakyeon.

Melihat Taekwoon yang terdiam, Hakyeon kembali menghadap pada penonton. "Baik, siapa namamu ?"

"Jung"

"Hmm ?"

"Jung Taekwoon"

"Ok, jadi Jung Taekwoon akan menemani saya menari disini" Hakyeon memberikan kembali microfon pada panitia, dan music mulai mengalun perlahan.

"Kau siap ?" tanya Hakyeon mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku..tidak bisa menari"

"Pegang saja pinggangku"

"Hah ?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu" Hakyeon mengulurkan tanganya, Taekwoon memegang tangan Hakyeon perlahan dan menggenggamnya. Sesaat darahnya terasa seperti mengalir deras, setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bisa menggenggam tangan mungil ini.

"Setelah aku beri tanda, langsung pegang pinggangku"

"Hah ?" Jantung Taekwoon terasa berdetak sangat cepat, dia bahkan berusaha menahan nafas berharap detakannya kembali normal agar Hakyeon tidak mendengar kegugupannya.

Hakyeon menghitung detum music yang mengalur semakin cepat. Saat mulai memasuki lagu, Hakyeon mengencangkan genggamannya dan menatap kedua mata Taekwoon yang terlihat gelagapan.

"Sekarang" Perintah Hakyeon seraya menarik Taekwoon agar mendekat. Taekwoon reflek memegang pinggang Hakyeon.

Penonton berteriak histeris melihat mereka menari bersama. Walaupun Taekwoon terlihat sangat kaku, namun Hakyeon mampu membimbing Taekwoon mengikuti irama.

Mereka saling bertautan tangan, saling mengalun mengikuti music yang berdentang, saling menatap, dan senyum itu, Mereka saling tersenyum.

"Mendekatlah" bisik Hakyeon seraya menempelkan dada kanannya pada Taekwoon dan meletakan tangannya pada punggung Taekwoon. Tubuh mereka semakin rapat. Taekwoon terlihat begitu pucat, jantungnya serasa berdetak sangat cepat hingga terasa ingin meledak. Wajahnya memerah sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Taekwoon menatap wajah Hakyeon yang begitu damai dalam gerakan music. Matanya bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali. Dia terus menatapi Hakyeon hingga wajah itu terangkat menatapnya, kedua mata cantik itu menatap padanya.

Namun, kembali, Taekwoon tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Dengan refleks, Taekwoon malah mendorong tubuh Hakyeon hingga lelaki itu jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan ringisan sakit.

Kedua mata Taekwoon langsung membulat sempurna saat music berhenti dan para panitia mendekati Hakyeon, membantunya untuk berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Matamu yang menggelitik diriku**

 **Sekarang membuatku tersenyum seolah-olah aku sudah terbiasa karenanya**

 **"Kamu hanya perlu berjalan ke sana"**

 **Temanku terus mengatakannya padaku, saat mereka mencoba untuk mendorongku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat, dia sudah keluar" Wonshik memukul pundak Taekwoon seraya menunjuk kearah pintu keluar Gedung Fakultas Seni. Mereka yang berada di tempat parkir, bersandar pada motor besar milik mereka, terus memperhatikan Hakyeon yang baru keluar dari Kampus.

Taekwoon tersenyum melihat Hakyeonya berjalan dengan tawa riang bersama teman sekelasnya.

"Sana, temui dia"

Senyum Taekwoon langsung pudar, dia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya semakin lemas. "Kau tidak ingat kejadian kemarin"

"Ah kau ini Hyung, penakut"

"Aku tidak penakut !"

"Lantas ? Untuk mengajaknya ngobrol saja kau tidak berani"

Taekwoon menatap sendu Hakyeon yang terus berjalan lurus, dan hampir dekat kearah tempat parkir. "Aku malu"

"Untuk apa malu, dia juga menyukaimu"

"Itu dulu" Lirik Taekwoon sendu pada Wonshik.

Wonshik menghela nafasnya lelah, dia menarik Taekwoon agar berdiri dari sandaranya. "Dia sudah dekat" Wonshik mendorong tubuh Taekwoon. "Sudah sana"

Taekwoon menoleh pada Wonshik yang memberikan tanda semangat. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya. Disaat Hakyeon mulai mendekat, dia langsung menghadang dan berdiri didepan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menatap heran pada Taekwoon yang malah menatapnya lekat dengan mulut yang terbuka. "Ada apa Jung Taekwoon ?"

Taekwoon masih terdiam, dia malah menggigit bibirnya. Sulit untuknya hanya mengucap beberapa kata didepan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tersenyum bingung, dan dia pun tidak memperdulikan Taekwoon yang terdiam aneh disana, dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya kecewa, melihat Hakyeon yang sudah pergi bersama temannya.

PLAAAKK

Taekwoon mengerang mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya. Dia menoleh seraya melotot pada Wonshik yang juga melotot padanya.

"Kau idiot atau bagaimana sih Hyung ! Bilang begitu saja kau tidak bisa !"

"Ya ! Kau pikir mudah ! Jantungku bahkan hampir copot tiap di dekatnya !"

"Lalu kau mau apa ?! Membiarkanya ?! Kalau suka ya kejar, kalau suka kau harus berjuang ! Payah !"

Wonshik berlalu meninggalkan Taekwoon, di pergi dengan motornya tanpa menunggu Taekwoon seperti biasa.

"Ya ! Kim Wonshik ! Sialan kau, Ya !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sepatuku tetap terasa berat**

 **Aku ingin melepasnya di penghujung malam**

 **Aku berharap kamu akan mengulurkan tanganmu**

 **Sehingga aku bisa berlari menujumu tanpa alas kaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah dinginnya malam, Taekwoon memakirkan motornya disebuah minimarket. Dia masuk kedalam hendak membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman. Namun baru sejenak dia memilih snack disana, kedua mata itu terpana akan sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

Disana Hakyeon juga tengah membeli sesuatu, dengan menelan sedikit salivanya yang mengganjal, Taekwoon mencoba mendekati Hakyeon dengan keberaniannya yang hanya seujung jagung.

"Hakyeon-ah" ucap nya pelan.

Namun, tidak sesuai pikiranya, Hakyeon tidak mendengar ucapanya, bahkan dia tidak sadar jika di minimarket ini music terdengar lebih keras dari suaranya.

Tangannya terangkat perlahan, menepuk punggung Hakyeon. Hakyeon pun berbalik, namun, dia malah terkejut dan menjatuhkan barang yang hendak dibelinya.

Taekwoon lantas membantu Hakyeon memungut barang - barang yang terjatuh.

"Aauuch !" Sayang, kepala Taekwoon malah menabrak kepala Hakyeon dengan keras.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" Taekwoon membantu mengusap kepala Hakyeon yang terluka. Melihat kepanikan Taekwoon, Hakyeon malah terkikih geli.

"Aku tidak apa - apa" Hakyeon kembali berdiri dan memasukan belanjanya kedalam keranjang.

"Ini, milikmu" Taekwoon memberikan barang Hakyeon yang terjatuh.

"Terimakasih"

Terpana kembali dengan senyum manis Hakyeon, Taekwoon ingin sekali memeluk makhluk mungil didepannya dan mengatakan semua isi di hatinya. Namun, dirinya selalu gagal, dia tidak pernah bisa mengekspresikan perasaanya pada Hakyeon.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne" pamit Hakyeon seraya tersenyum kembali, dia pergi menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaannya.

Melihat Hakyeon disana, Taekwoon segera menuju kasir yang sama. "Gabungkan saja dengan milikku" ucap Taekwoon pada petugas kasir seraya memberikan barang belanjanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa membayarnya" Hakyeon mengambil uang dan memberikannya pada petugas kasir.

"Mereka tidak punya kembalian" ucap Taekwoon spontan.

Hakyeon tertegun dan menoleh heran pada Taekwoon. "Benarkah ? Minimarket tidak punya kembalian ?" tanyanya polos.

"Mereka tidak punya kem ba li an" ucap Taekwoon penuh penekanan seraya melotot tajam pada petugas kasir. Sang petugas kasir menelan salivanya kasar saat melihat Taekwoon terus memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya.

"I..iya, kami tidak...tidak ada uang kecil Tuan"

"Owh, ya sudah milikmu gabungkan saja denganku" Hakyeon menarik belanjaan Taekwoon. "Jadi berapa semuanya ?"

"Aku yang bayar"

"Tidak perlu Taekwoon-ah" Hakyeon menoleh pada Taekwoon dengan senyum miringnya. "Kau hanya beli minuman kaleng dan satu snack, sedangkan aku beli banyak barang. Kau akan rugi jika membayarkan milikku" Hakyeon memberikan uang pada petugas kasir. Namun, dengan cepat Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon dan menggenggamnya.

"Untukkmu, aku tidak keberatan"

Hakyeon terdiam menatap terkejut Taekwoon yang memasang raut seriusnya. Dia melepas tangan Hakyeon, dan memberikan sejumlah uang pada petugas kasir. Dan mereka pergi bersama keluar Minimarket.

"Biar aku bawa sendiri" Hakyeon berusaha mengambil belanjaannya yang dibawakan Taekwoon. Namun, Taekwoon tetap menolaknya.

"Bagaimana kau pulang ?"

"Aku pergi dengan Bis"

"Biar aku antar, aku bawa motor"

"Tidak perlu, rumah ku tidak jauh darisini"

"Aku tau" Taekwoon kembali memberikan raut seriusnya pada Hakyeon. "Kau lupa ? Kita dulu berteman"

Hakyeon tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Taekwoon. "Ku pikir, kau melupakanku"

"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu." Taekwoon menarik dagu Hakyeon agar menatapnya. "Saat itu, aku minta maaf"

"Hmm ?"

"Mendorongmu"

Hakyeon tersenyum seraya memukul lengan Taekwoon pelan. "Ck kau ini. Tidak usah dipikirkan, tidak sakit juga"

Taekwoon ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman manis dengan kedua mata yang menutup itu. "Ayo pulang, aku antar"

Hakyeon terdiam, namun senyumnya tak pudar sama sekali, dan dia menganggukan kepalanya menerima ajakan Taekwoon. Mereka pun menuju tempat parkir dan pergi bersama menerobos dinginnya malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di hariku yang rumit**

 **Aku mencoba untuk berpikir, setiap jam**

 **Sekarang aku akhirnya menyadari**

 **Semuanya hilang dan hanya kamu yang tersisa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suasana rumah tampak ramai dengan para tamu yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. Taekwoon, terduduk dengan raut sedihnya, didepan foto sang Ayah. Teman - Temannya hanya melihat mereka dari jauh. Tidak ingin mengganggu Taekwoon yang sedang berduka disaat seperti ini.**

 **"Sayang" Seorang gadis dengan hanbok hitam membimbing Taekwoon berdiri. "Kau harus menyambut para tamu yang melayat"**

 **Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya. Gadis itu mengusap lembut wajah Taekwoon, menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir turun. "Jangan sedih lagi, kau masih memilikiku. Paman sekarang sudah pergi ke tempat Bibi. Mereka bahagia disana"**

 **Taekwoon mengangguk, mengusap pelan wajahnya. "Terimakasih"**

 **Gadis itu tersenyum, "Taekwoon-ah. Aku harus segera pergi, hari ini ada acara keluarga. Tidak apa - apa"**

 **Taekwoon kembali terlihat sedih. "Kau akan pergi ?"**

 **"Setelah urusanku selesai, aku segera kembali kesini"**

 **Taekwoon terdiam, dia kembali murung. "Aku membutuhkanmu disini. Tidak ada siapa - siapa lagi yang kumiliki"**

 **"Aku akan kembali, aku janji"**

 **Taekwoon menatap sendu kekasihnya yang memohon. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Pergilah"**

 **Gadis itu kemudia tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih sayang", Dikecupnya singkat pipi Taekwoon. "Aku pergi, daah" Gadis itu melambaikan tanganya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon yang berdiri disampinh foto dan abu sang Ayah.**

 **Menunggu, 4 jam Taekwoon menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya. Bahkan tempatnya mulai sepi, walaupun masih ada beberapa tamu yang hadir memberikan doa kepada sang Ayah. Namun, dia tidak ingin sendirian disaat seperti ini, dia membutuhkan seseorang. Seseorang yang mampu mendekapnya.**

 **Terdengar suara langkah seseirang yang berlari terburu - buru mendekati ruangan acara tersebut. Taekwoon berdiri, berharap orang itu adalah kekasihnya. Disaat sosok itu sudah masuk, melewati kerumunan, Taekwoon melebarkan kedua matanya menatap seorang lelaki yang tampak kelelahan, jas hitamnya pun tampak basah dengan rambutnya yang sama basahnya. Lelaki itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Taekwoon dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.**

 **"Aku hah hah turut berduka"**

 **"Hakyeon-ah ?"**

 **Hakyeon, tersenyum dengan raut lelahnya, mendekati abu Ayah Taekwoon, memberikan penghormatan terakhir dan doa. Dia kembali mendekati Taekwoon yang masih tidak percaya dengan kehadirannya.**

 **"Ini, untukkmu" Hakyeon memberikan sebuah kamera yang terlihat sedikit rusak. "Aku baru saja memperbaikinya, sekarang kau bisa melihat Ayahmu kembali"**

 **Taekwoon menatap kamera yang ada di tangan Hakyeon. "Bagaimana kau memiliki ini ?"**

 **Hakyeon tersenyum, "Kau membuangnya, maka aku menyelamatkanya. Ini milikmu, ini milik Ayahmu, kau tidak boleh membuang kenangan kalian"**

 **Taekwoon mengerutkan dahinya, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. "Kenapa kau ?" Air mata Taekwoon turun kembali. "Kenapa kau yang datang ?"**

 **Hakyeon memeluk tubuh Taekwoon. "Aku tau kau tidak mengharapkaku hadir. Aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku. Tapi jangan lupa, kita tetap berteman" Hakyeon melepas pelukanya pada Taekwoon. "Ini gunanya teman bukan ?" Hakyeon kembali mendekap erat tubuh Taekwoon, membiarkan temannya menangis di bahunya, dan membuat jasnya semakin basah.**

 **"Terimakasih, Hakyeon-ah"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim semi yang lalu, aku melihatmu secara kebetulan**

 **Aku harap tidak akan ada lagi kebetulan**

 **Aku ingin menggandeng tanganmu yang dulu terlewatkan**

 **Aku ingin berjalan bersamamu, di jalan apa pun yang kita ambil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Drrrrtttt Drrrrtttt Drrrrttt

Hakyeon berlari perlahan menuju sofa tamu dimana dia meninggalkan ponselnya. Keningnya berkerut saat membaca nomor asing yang tertera di layar panggilan. Tanpa berfikir panjang Hakyeon segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo"

"Hakyeon-ah, kau dimana ?"

"Ini siapa ?"

"Jung Taekwoon, kau menghapus nomorku ?"

"Aaahh. Aku mengganti ponsel dan nomor, maaf. Kau tau nomor ku dari siapa ?"

"Itu tidak penting. Kau di rumah kan ?"

"Iya, ada apa ?"

"Keluarlah"

Hakyeon menoleh kearah jendela yang terbuka.

"Aku di depan rumah mu"

"Sungguh ?" Hakyeon segera berlari keluar rumah, dia terkejut melihat Taekwoon yang sudah bertengger begitu tampannya seraya melambaikan tangan pada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon berjalan mendekati Taekwoon setelah mematikan panggilan telepon mereka. "Bagaimana kau bisa kesini ?"

Taekwoon menepuk motor besar kebanggaanya. "Dengan motor"

"Bukan, maksudku, bagaimana kau tau rumahku disini ?"

"Oh itu" Taekwoon menggaruk kepalanya, dia hanya memberi cengiran ada Hakyeon. Tidak tidak ingin Hakyeon tau jika selama ini dia mengikutinya. "Kau sibuk ?"

"Heol~~ Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan"

Taekwoon tersenyum seraya melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi"

"Sekarang ?"

Taekwoon mengangguk perlahan. Hakyeon terlihat berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum dia mengangguk menerima ajakan Taekwoon.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu"

"Seperti ini tidak apa - apa"

"Ck, lusut, aku tidak mau"

"Kau tetap terlihat cantik"

Hakyeon menoleh pada Taekwoon dengan matanya yang melebar. "Apa ?"

Taekwoon terlihat kelabakan, dia tersenyum kaku, dan mendorong Hakyeon pergi. "Ya sudah sana ganti baju"

"Heol~~ Dasar aneh. Tunggu sebentar" Hakyeon berbalik masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Taekwoon beberapa saat untuknya ganti pakaian dan kembali lagi keluar rumah.

Hakyeon terlihat begitu simple, dia hanya menggunakan kaos pink dengan kemeja biru garisnya dan celana jean abu - abu. Terlihat begitu manis, bahkan Taekwoon melihat Hakyeon hingga mengukir senyum evil nya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku seperti itu ?"

Taekwoon tersenyum malu, dia langsung memberikan helm pada Hakyeon dan mulai naik keatas Motor. Hakyeon pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Pegangan"

"Iya" Hakyeon meletakan kedua tangan di atas pundak Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya, dia membawa kedua tangan Hakyeon untuk memeluk tubuhnya. "Pegangan yang erat" Ucapnya dengan senyum merekah di wajah tampan seorang Jung Taekwoon. Sebelum dia melajukan motornya dia melirik pada spion dimana Hakyeon nya tengah tersipu malu memeluk tubuh kekar Taekwoon. Mereka pun pergi, menuju tempat dimana Taekwoon akan membawa Hakyeon.

Hanya menghabiskan waktu setengah jam, mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga - bunga berbagai jenis, tempat bermain anak - anak, dan pohon sakura yang tengah bermekar begitu indah. Taekwoon memakirkan motor di tempat yang telah disediakan, dia tersenyum kepada Hakyeon, memberi tanda untuk mengikutinya.

"Kenapa mengajaku kesini ?"

"Kau tidak ingat ?"

Hakyeon menoleh pada Taekwoon yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menikmati suasana taman.

"Disini pertama kali aku bertemu dengamu setelah 3 tahun lamanya"

"Disini ?"

"Saat itu, adalah kedatangan pertamaku ke Seoul. Terakhir kali kita bertemu saat kau memberiku kamera milik Ayah" Taekwoon menoleh pada Hakyeon, yang terlihat berfikir.

Hakyeon menganggukan kepalanya. "Saat pemakaman Paman Jung"

"Saat itu, setelah acara berakhir, kau tiba - tiba menghilang. Seminggu setelahnya, aku baru tahu bahwa kau pindah kesini"

Hakyeon tersenyum sendu mendengar cerita Taekwoon. Dia memilih duduk disebuah kursi yang mereka akan lewati. "Aku pikir, tidak penting untuk memberitahumu kepergianku"

Taekwoon ikut duduk disamping Hakyeon. Dia menatap kedepan, mengamati beberapa anak yang bermain dengan pasir di taman. "Aku mencarimu"

Hakyeon menoleh pada Taekwoon yang tengah tersenyum sekarang.

"Kau ingat, dulu kita selalu berdua, kemana pun itu. Bahkan ketika kedua orang tuaku pergi, aku pasti menginap di tempatmu"

Hakyeon ikut tersenyum mendengar cerita Taekwoon. "Aku minta maaf. Perteman kita jadi seperti ini. Seharusnya dulu aku tidak mengatakannya padamu. Seharusnya aku mampu menahan perasaanku"

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon meletakan tanganya pada tangan Hakyeon. "Kau tau... selama ini aku menyesal"

Hakyeon mendengarkan Taekwoon dengan serius.

"Saat kau pergi, 3 tahun aku berusaha melanjutkan hidupku tanpa kehadiranmu. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan adanya dirimu disisiku. Karena itu, setelah lulus, aku berusaha mendaftarkan diriku di Universitas Seoul. Saat aku datang kemari, pertama kalinya bagiku dapat melihatmu kembali. Kau terlihat begitu berbeda"

Hakyeon mengerutkan keningnya, masih terdiam berusaha mendengarkan cerita Taekwoon kembali.

"Atau selama ini aku yang tidak sadar kau begitu cantik"

"Kau gila" Hakyeon menarik tangannya dari Taekwoon. "Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini lelaki" Hakyeon berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara" Taekwoon membawa Hakyeon duduk kembali. "Dengarkan aku dulu"

Hakyeon menghela nafasnya sebal. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?"

"Saat aku tau kita satu Universitas, aku begitu bahagia. Aku terus mengamatimu tanpa berani untuk menyapamu. Aku ... aku terus mengamatimu"

"Lalu ?"

"Aku..." Taekwoon memejamkan matanya erat begitu Hakyeon terus menatapinya dengan wajahnya yang begitu manis. "Aku..." Taekwoon membuka matanya perlahan, dan jelas mata Hakyeon masih tertuju padanya. "Aku..." Taekwoon menahan nafasnya begitu melihat kedua mata indah itu berkedip pelan. "Aku tidak bisa !"

Dahi Hakyeon berkerut sempurna.

"Maaf, sebaiknya kita pulang" Taekwoon berdiri dan pergi mendahului Hakyeon, meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih begitu bingung dengan sikap aneh Taekwoon.

Taekwoon berjalan begitu cepat, dia terus mengumpat dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Kebodohanya bahkan membuat dirinya tidak sanggup mengucapkan kalimat dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku membutuhkanmu**

 **Sayang, kata yang ingin ku ucapkan padamu**

 **Kata yang tidak bisa ku beritahukan padamu**

 **Sayang, cinta ini nyata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon memasukin ruang kelasnya dan segera duduk seraya melemparkan tasnya di atas meja. Alhasil teman satu kelasnya yang duduk di samping Taekwoon terkejut bukan main, karena dia merasakan aura hitam disekeliling Taekwoon.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya hati - hati seraya menarik kursinya mendekati Taekwoon.

Taekwoon hanya memberikan lirikan tajam pada temannya tersebut.

"Ya ! Aku cuma bertanya, jika tidak ingin cerita ya sudah"

"Aku galau, Han"

Temannya dengan nama Han Sang Hyuk itu melotot tidak percaya. "Pffffftttt HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Kau bisa galau juga HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Brengsek kau !" Taekwoon memukul sebal kepala Hyuk, dia meletakan kepalanya lelah di atas meja.

"Oke oke maaf. Kenapa ? Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini ?"

Taekwoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia menatap tajam Hyuk. "Hakyeon"

"Hah ?! Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon Fakultas Kesenian itu ?"

Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Cha Hakyeon, ketua klub Seni Theater ?"

Taekwoon kembali mengangguk.

"Omo ! Kau cari mati !" Hyuk menarik kursinya kembali ke mejanya.

Melihat Hyuk yang tampak ketakutan, dia gantian menarik kursinya mendekati Hyuk. "Kenapa ? Ada apa ?"

Hyuk tampak menghembuskan nafasnya. "Cari orang lain saja"

"Orang lain pantatmu !" Taekwoon memukul kepala Hyuk untuk yang kedua kalinya, membuat temannya itu meringis kesakitan. "Sudah 3 tahun aku menunggunya"

"Dengar ya bro" Hyuk menunjukan raut wajah seriusnya. "Aku dengar, dia sudah di cap milik ketua Eksekutif Mahasiswa Universitas ini"

"Siapa dia ?"

"Kau itu sekolah atau tidur ?! Orang setenar itu kau tidak tau"

"Ayolah, serius !"

"Dia Kim Jisoo Mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran, dia keponakan Dekan Fakultas Kedokteran"

"Owh, lalu ?"

"Ck ! Dia kan kekasih Cha Hakyeon. Kau bilang kau suka padanya, tapi kau tidak tau apapun tentangnya ?"

Taekwoon terdiam, dia tampak berfikir. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dengan lelaki selain teman sekelasnya"

"Apa kau membututinya setiap hari ?"

Taekwoon terdiam, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ikut aku" Hyuk menarik kerah baju Taekwoon.

"Kemana ? Kita ada kelas sebentar lagi"

"Kau ingin Hakyeon atau tidak ?"

"Tentu saja" ucap Taekwoon tegas, dia pun mengikuti Hyuk yang memberikan kode untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke Fakultas Seni, temoat dimana Hakyeon tengah berjalan. Terlihat seperti seorang penguntit, mereka berusaha bersembunyi dari Hakyeon yang tengah duduk santai di Perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kita kesini ?" tanya Taekwoon berbisik oada Hyuk. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi belakang seraya menutupi wajah mereka dengan buku.

"Anak kedokteran tidak ada kelas jam ini, begitupun dia" Hyuk menunjuk pada Hakyeon yang tengah serius membaca. "Mereka selalu bertemu di jam seperti ini. Selalu"

"Darimana kau tau ?"

"Dari anak - anak yang bergosip. Nah, lihat" Hyuk menunjuk ke luar Perpustakaan. Disana seorang lelaki dengan jas putihnya masuk membawa bungkusan di tangannya. Dia berjalan menuju pada Hakyeon.

"Hakyeonie~" Jisoo mencium puncuk kepala Hakyeon sebelum menempatkan pantatnya duduk didepan Hakyeon.

"Nah loh, dia menciumnya" Hyuk menunjuk kedua orang didepan dengan heboh.

"Apa yang kau bawa Soo-ya ?"

"Susu pisang. Yeon-ie mau ?" Jisoo memberikan sebotol susu pada Hakyeon.

"Apa - apaan itu ?! Soo-ya Yeon-ie ?!" Taekwoon berdiri dengan gebrakan tanganya pada meja, dia tidak menyadari semua langsung menoleh padanya begitupun Hakyeon dan Jisoo.

"Ya ! Ya ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Bisik Hyuk yang masih bersembunyi di balik buku. Dia berusaha menari Taekwoon agar kembali duduk.

Namun, entah karena Taekwoon sudah terbakar api cemburu, dia malah berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu. Membuat Hyuk mengumpat kebodohan Taekwoon berkali - kali.

"Taekwoon-ah ?"

Taekwoon menatap tajam Jisoo yang hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Hakyeon mengamati Taekwoon yang terus menatap membunuh pada Jisoo. "Taekwoon-ah ada apa ?"

"Dia temanmu Yeon-ie ?" tanya Jisoo begitu lembut pada Hakyeon.

"Iyaa dia tem.."

"Yeonie Yeonie !" Taekwoon mencengkram kerah baju Jisoo hingga tubuh Jisoo terangkat berdiri.

"Taekwoon-ah ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

Taekwoon hanya diam dan terus melotot pada Jisoo yang juga menatap tajam Taekwoon.

"Jika kau memanggil Hakyeon seperti itu lagi, ku hajar kau"

Jisoo terkekeh, "Kenapa ?! Masalah ? Siapa nya kau memang, Pacar ?! Bukankan"

"Brengsek kau !" Taekwoon memukul keras wajah Jisoo hingga dia jatuh dengan luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Cari mati kau ?!" Jisoo berdiri dan memukul balas Taekwoon. Mereka terus adu jotos membuat semua Mahasiwa kebingungan begitupun Hakyeon yang sangat cemas. Hyuk yang bahkan hanya menatap kedua orang yang tengah bertengkar dengan raut bingung.

"Hentikan ! Apa - apaan kalian ini ?!" Hakyeon berusaha melerai Jisoo dan Taekwoon namun mereka tetap tidak peduli. "Jung Taekwoon, hentikan!" Hakyeon menarik lengan Taekwoon, menarik Taekwoon agar menjauh dari Jisoo.

Jisoo hendak memukul Taekwoon namun Hakyeon membentaknya agar berhenti.

"Ada apa kalian ini ?!"

Taekwoon dan Jisoo hanya terdiam seraya mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir masing - masing.

"Ikut aku" Taekwoon menarik lebgan Hakyeon, membawanya pergi keluar dari perpustakaan. Meninggalkan tempat yang dibuatnya heboh tanpa pertanggung jawabanya.

Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon hingga mereka berada keluar Fakultas Seni. Semua Mahasiswa menatap bingung Taekwoon yang terus menarik Hakyeon walaupun Hakyeon terus berusaha untuk meminta dilepas.

"Taekwoon-!"

"..."

"Jung Taekwoon ! Lepaskan Aku !" Hakyeon menarik kasar lenganya hingga terlepas. "Apa - apaan kau ini ?!"

"Siapa dia ?! Apa hubunganmu denganya ?!"

"Apa sih ?!"

Taekwoon terus menatap tajam Hakyeon meminta penjelasan. Hakyeon mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti kenapa teman lamanya ini jadi semakin aneh.

"Dia temanku"

"Teman seperti apa ?!"

"Ya teman, kita satu SMA dulu"

"Kau suda dengannya ?!"

"Apa sih ?! Kenapa kau ini ?"

"Kau suka dengannya kan ?! Kau pacaran dengannya kan ?!"

"Aku tidak menyukainya !"

"Lalu ! Kenapa kau diam saja saat menciumu ?!"

Hakyeon terdiam dengan tatapanya tidak sukanya pada Taekwoon. Dia tidak suka Taekwoon bersikap seperti ini, sangat kekanak - kanakan. "Apa masalahnya denganmu ?! Mau dia menciumku, memeluku, itu haknya, karena dia temanku ! Kau dulu juga seperti itu kan ?!" Hakyeon beranjak hendak pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat denganya !"

Hakyeon terdiam dan berbalik. "Dengar Jung Taekwoon ! Aku tidak suka kau bersikap seperti itu dengan temanku ! Kau tidak pernah berubah, kau seenaknha sendiri !" Hakyeon kembali melanjutkan jalanya hendak masuk ke dalam gedung fakultas.

Melihat Hakyeon yang lekas pergi, Taekwoon kembali mengejarnya dan menahan tangan temannya tersebut. "Itu karena aku menyukaimu !"

Mereka terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku...mencintaimu Hakyeon-ah, aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan orang lain."

Hakyeon menundukan kepalanya, tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata tajam Taekwoon. "Jangan bercanda"

"Hakyeon-ah"

"Kau dulu mengatakan tidak akan pernah menyukaiku lebih dari teman. Kau dulu menyuruhku menjaga jarak bukan ?"

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon mengangkat kepala Hakyeon lembut agar menatap kembali padanya. "Aku lama, terlalu lama menyadari perasaanku padamu. Aku...tidak mau kehilanganmu seperti tiga tahun lalu. Maaf karena mengatakan itu padamu, aku menyesal"

Bibir Hakyeon mengerut, kedua matanya berkaca - kaca. "Bukankah ini tidak adil" Air matanya jatuh perlahan ketika bibir itu berbicara. "Aku berusaha membuang perasaanku dan kau malah mengambilnya kembali"

"Aku minta maaf, aku sungguh mencintaimu Hakyeon-ah. Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan" Taekwoon menggenggam kedua tangan Hakyeon. Dia bahkan berlutut memohon, dia benar - benar tidak bisa kehilangan orang ini.

"Aku tidak tau" Hakyeon melepas tanganua perlahan, dia mengusap air matanya. "Maaf, beri aku waktu" Hakyeon berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Taekwoon yang masih berlutut disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku bisa pergi ke mana pun**

 **Ini bukan kebohongan**

 **Mulai sekarang, di sisiku**

 **Akan menjadi tempat yang paling nyaman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Yeonie ?" Taekwoon berjalan mendekati Hakyeon yang berdiri bersandar pada pembatas taman yang terdapat di daerah rumah mereka. Hanya ada mereka berdua, bahkan mereka masih mengenakan pakaian SMA walaupun hari sudah semakin malam. Namun, Taekwoon tidak bisa langsung menuju rumahnya, ada sesuatu yang harus mereka bicarakan.**

 **"Aku lapar, kita ketempat makan saja"**

 **Hakyeon terdiam, dia berbalik menatap rumah - rumah dari tempatnya berdiri.**

 **"Apa sih yang ingin kau bicarakan hah ?"**

 **"Sudah berapa lama kita berteman ?"**

 **"Hmm" Taekwoon mendekat berdiri disamping Hakyeon. "Kira - kira 10 tahun, kenapa ?"**

 **"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku ?" Kini Hakyeon menghadap pada Taekwoon dengar raut gugupnya.**

 **"Perasaan ? Perasaan seperti apa ?"**

 **Hakyeon terdiam, dia tampak berfikir bagaimana menjelaskan kepada Taekwoon. "Seperti...seperti.."**

 **"..."**

 **"Seperti..."**

 **"Seperti, seperti, seperti ! Kau cacingan ya ?"**

 **Hakyeon menghembuskan nafasnya sebal, dia memukul lengan Taekwoon dan kembali menghadap kedepan.**

 **"Aku bercanda, Yeonie" Taekwoon merangkul pundak Hakyeon, "Jadi seperti apa ? Aku tidak mengerti"**

 **"Seperti, seberapa besar pentingnya aku bagimu ?"**

 **Taekwoon menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. "Kau sangat penting bagiku."**

 **Mendengar itu membuat Hakyeon langsung menoleh dengan wajah sumringahnya.**

 **"Kau satu - satunya sahabat yang aku miliki, kau orang yang paling aku percayai melebihi siapapun. Hmmm, kita selalu bersama. Kau sahabatku, jadi kau penting"**

 **Baru saja perasaan Hakyeon melambung tinggi, kini harus kembali jatuh karena ucapan Taekwoon. "Hanya sebatas sahabat"**

 **"Hmmm, saudara. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti saudaraku"**

 **"Owh" Hakyeon menundukan kepalanya, mungkin dia akan menangis jika dia bertanya lebih banyak lagi perasaan Taekwoon yang hanya menganggapnya sebatas ini.**

 **"Kalau kau bagaimana ?"**

 **Hakyeon menurunkan tangan Taekwoon dari pundaknya. "Kau sangat penting bagiku"**

 **"Bagus, jadi kita sam..."**

 **"Melebihi saudara" Hakyeon menghadap kembali pada Taekwoon yang tengah menoleh padanya. "Aku menyukaimu, melebihi sahabat, saudara. Aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang pria"**

 **Dahi Taekwoon berkerut, dia menatap tidak mengerti pada Hakyeon.**

 **"Perasaaku melebihi perasaanmu. Aku menyukaimu Taekwoon-ah"**

 **"Tunggu." Taekwoon mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Maksudmu seperti ..."**

 **"Cinta"**

 **Taekwoon menoleh dengan terkejut, dia memasang raut wajah yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan. "Kau gay ?!"**

 **"Aku hanya menyukaimu, perasaanku seperti ini hanya padamu"**

 **"Astaga. Kau gay Yeon ?! Astaga" Taekwoon menutup wajahnya seperti frustasi. Hal itu membuat Hakyeon tersinggung. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika raut wajah sahabatnya telah berubah sedih.**

 **"Ini tidak benar"**

 **"Aku menyukai.."**

 **"Cukup ! Kau sudah tau, aku tidak mungkin menerima perasaanmu." Taekwoon sedikit mundur menjauhi Hakyeon.**

 **"Dengarkan aku dulu"**

 **Taekwoon menyentak tangan Hakyeon saat dia menahan tangannya. Kini Taekwoon memberikan tatapan yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Hakyeon, Taekwoon sekarang seperti jijik melihat Hakyeon. "Dengar ya !" Taekwoon menarik kerah baju Hakyeon, menatap nyalang sahabatnya. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu. Aku hanya suka dengan wanita ! Dan aku sudah punya kekasih ! Sebaiknya jauhi aku" Taekwoon melepas kerah Hakyeon seraya mendorong tubuh Hakyeon.**

 **Hakyeon hanya mampu terdiam, dia menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air matanya dari Taekwoon.**

 **"Kau gila Yeon, jangan dekati aku lagi" Taekwoon pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sekarang tengah berjongkok dengan tangisnya yang terisak.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seperti suara yang keluar dari bibir yang tertutup**

 **Aku berharap kamu akan memanggil namaku**

 **Bahkan jika aku mundur dan berjalan**

 **Aku berharap, kamu hanya akan mendengarkan suaraku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"WOY !" Wonshik memukul kepala Taekwoon, mengejutkan sahabatnya yang tengah melamun di siang bolong. Mereka tengah berada di kampus seperti biasanya mereka akan duduk di taman kampus saat tidak ada mata kuliah. "Kau melamun, kesambet tau rasa"

"Ck !"

"Kenapa lagi ?!"

"Aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya"

"Sungguh ?! Lalu bagaimana ? Dia terimakan, iya kan ?"

"Dia bilang tidak bisa" Taekwoon meletakan kepalanya di atas meja. "Dia minta waktu. Dan aku yakin, dia pasti menolakku"

"Mungkin dia masih sakit hati padamu, bro"

"Aku harus bagaimana ?"

Wonshik menghembuskan nafasnya dan ikut meletakan kepalanya diatas meja. "Menyerah saja"

"Menyerah pantatmu !" Satu pukulan telak mengenai kepala Wonshik. "Aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tidak bisa. Perasaanku harus terbalas."

Wonshik mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Kau membuangnya tapi sekarang kau menginginkannya. Bukankah itu sedikit egois"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?"

"Jika aku jadi Hakyeon, aku juga tidak mau menerima mu lagi"

TAAAKK

Kembali, Wonshik mendapatkan pukulan matang di kepalanya. "Kau tidak membantu !"

"Iya Iya ! Kita buat kejutan saja"

"Kejutan ?"

Wonshik menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum lebarnya, dia merangkul pundak Taekwoon dengan kedua alisnya yang bergerak naik turun. "Percayalah padaku, bro"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu hal yang aku inginkan, adalah kamu ada di sisiku**

 **Kamu tersenyum padaku**

 **Kamu mendengarkanku**

 **Cukup untukku, kamu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon berjalan santai dengan beberapa buku tebal di pelukannya, dia baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan dan hendak kembali menuju kelas. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat seorang Mahasiswi di klub seninya berlari menghampirinya dengan penuh kepanikan.

"Ketua, mereka berkelahi"

"Siapa ?"

"Jisoo Oppa aku tidak tau dengan siapa, mereka memperdebatkan tentangmu"

Hakyeon terdiam, dia memikirkan sesuatu, ingatanya kembali pada kejadian tiga hari lalu.

"Taekwoon-ah" Hakyeon segera berlari menuju gedung kesenian dimana Mahasiswi tersebut juganikut bersamanya. Dan benar saja, disana tengah ramai dipenuhi Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi bergerumbul menyaksisak sesuatu. Hakyeon berusaha menerobos masuk melewati kerumunan yang menutup pintu masuk.

Kedua mata Hakyeon membulat sempurna, tebakannya benar, disana Taekwoon tengah berkelahi dengan Jisoo, bahkan berapa Mahasiswa lain bukanya merelai malah menyoraki mereka.

"Hentikan ! Kim Jisoo, Jung Taekwoon !" Hakyeon berlari mendekati kedua orang yang berada di tengah - tengah gedung. Hakyeon berusaha menengahi mereka, "Kenapa kalian diam saja, bantu aku !"

Beberapa Mahasiswa lain segera mendekati Taekwoon dan Jisoo berusaha menahan tubuh mereka.

"Apa - apaan kalian ini !"

"Tanyakan pada temanmu !" Jisoo menunjuk kasar Taekwoon.

"Kau yang tidak bisa di ajak bicara !"

"Kita pergi saja" Hakyeon menarik tanga Jisoo, mencegah perkelahian mereka supaya tidak semakin parah.

Namun, Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon. Jisoo pun ikut berhenti karena Hakyeon berhenti. Hakyeon yang merasa salah posisi karena dia berada di tengah - tengah kedua lelaki yang sedang bersitegang. Bagaimanapun dia harus mencegah agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah.

"Taekwoon-ah, kita bicara nanti dulu"

"Kita bicara bertiga"

"Kau ini tidak paham bahasa manusia hah ?!"

"Kau cari mati !" Taekwoon kembali tersulut emosinya, dia menarik kerah Jisoo membuat Hakyeon sedikit terdorong.

"Apa ?!"

"Sudah ! Kalian ini tidak bisakah kah berhenti berkelahi !"

"Dengar ! Aku tidak akan melepaskan Hakyeon sampai kapanpun !"

"Kau pikir dia mau dengamu" Jisoo menarik Hakyeon kebelakang tubuhnya. "Kita selesaikan disini !"

Mereka kembali berkelahi, Hakyeon yang ingin merelai malah di cegah oleh sahabat Taekwoon aka Wonshik. Dia benar - benar tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orang ini terus berkelahi tanpa memikirkan dampaknya.

Bahkan kini mereka saling adu jotos, Jisoo memukul Taekwoon bertubi - tubu, disini mungkin bisa di lihat siapa pemenangnya, Jisoo lebih unggul sedangkan Taekwoon sudah babak belur di buatnya.

Sekali tendangan memutar yang di berikan Jisoo pada Taekwoon membuat Taekwoon langsung jatuh terpental tak sadar kan diri. Kedua mata Hakyeon melebar, dia segera lari menarik tubuh Jisoo yang hendak memukul Taekwoon kembali.

"Sudah, cukup ! Jika kau memukulnya lagi, pertemanan kita berakhir !" Hakyeon menunjuk kasar Jisoo dan kembali memeluk Taekwoon yang pingsan. "Taekwoon-ah, bangun" Hakyeon menatap kesemua Mahasiswa yang ada di gedung itu. "Tolong, bantu aku, dia bisa mati" Hakyeon menangis, dia memeluk kepala Taekwoon yang berada di dadanya. "Kenapa kalian diam saja ! Taekwoon-ah~ hiks Bangun hiks jangan tinggalkan aku"

Tiba - tiba keadaan menjadi gelap, lampu pada ruangan tersebut padam dengan tergantikan layar yang berputar di dinding panggung gedung. Hakyeon menatap sebuah tayangan yang berputar depannya, disana ada Taekwoon yang tengah duduk di kursi taman Kampus.

 **"Sudah menyala ?" Taekwoon membenarkan rambutnya sebelum dia berbicara.**

 **"Bicaralah, ini sudah terekam" Terdengar suara Wonshik di tayangan tersebut**

 **"Hakyeon-ah, aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku padamu dulu, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu menangis, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu kecewa. Aku tidak tau bagaimana untuk mengembalikan perasaanmu padaku seperti dulu, aku menyesal karena tidak memberi diriku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu. Setelah kau pergi, aku terasa sangat hampa, tidak ada dirimu disisi ku, hidupku terasa kosong, untuk bernafaspun sangat sulit bagiku. Dan segera aku tau perasaanku padamu, aku bertekad untuk datang padamu dan membawamu kembali kesisiku. Tapi, sepertinya kau telah membuang perasaanmu jauh - jauh. Hakyeon-ah, berikanlah aku satu kesempatan, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi, tidak akan membuatmu kecewa. Jadi kumohon, biarkan aku membuktikan kesungguhanku padamu"**

 **Pada rekaman tersebut Taekwoon menunjukan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat, dan membukanya. Disana terselip sebuah cincin perak yang polos namun sangat cantik.**

 **"Hakyeon-ah, Aku mencintaimu"**

Rekaman itu berakhir disana. Hakyeon hanya tercengang dengan mulutnya yang terbuka, dia tidak tau harus berekspresi sepeti apa, terlebih lagi disini banyak sekali Mahasiswa. Akan sangat memalukan jika dia tiba - tiba marah atapun bahagia.

Hakyeon menatap Jaehwan yang berjalan kearahnya dengan rangkaian bunga di tanganya. Dia memberikan bunga itu pada Taekwoon yang tiba - tiba saja sadar dan berdiri.

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon, mengulurkan tanganya membantu Hakyeon berdiri. Hakyeon hanya memasang raut bingungnya, dia tidak mengerti, Taekwoon bahkan terlihat baik - baik saja dengan luka di wajahnya, dan bahkan Jisoo yang tadinya berkelahi dengan Taekwoon terlihat tersenyum senang.

Taekwoon menberikan bunga pada Hakyeon, masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Hakyeon menerima bunga itu begitu saja.

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon menggenggam kedua tangan Hakyeon dan berlutut. "Aku minta maaf atas semuanya. Aku menyesal karena terlambat datang padamu, tapi sungguh, aku mencintaimu Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang tadi dia tunjukan di video. Dia membukanya. "Beri aku kesempatan kedua, akan ku buktikan aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu"

Hakyeon hanya terdiam, dahinya berkerut.

"Terimalah" ucap Jisoo yang berada di belakang Hakyeon. "Semua ini adalah idenya, aku lihat dia sangat tulus padamu. Beri dia kesempatan"

Hakyeon menatap lekat Taekwoon yang juga menatapnya. Mungkin memang Hakyeon harus membukanya hatinya, bagaimanapun perasaanya masih ada untuk Taekwoon.

"Bagaimana ? Kau menerimaku kan ?"

Hakyeon membimbing Taekwoon agar berdiri, dia tersenyum begitu manis. "Jangan lakukan seperti ini lagi, kau membuatku takut"

Mendengar jawaban Hakyeon membuat Taekwoon sedih, seperti penolakan namun secara halus.

Kedua tangan Hakyeon terangkat dan mengusap lembut wajah Taekwoon. "Aku mau"

Kedua mata Taekwoon membulat seketika. "Apa ?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi~!"

"Jadi, Yes ? Kau menerimaku ?"

Hakyeon tersenyum lembut pada Taekwoon. "Yes, I'm Your, Always Forever"

Taekwoon langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Hakyeon dan mengangkatnya berputar - putar, dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya itu, para Mahasiswa lain turut serta memberikan tepukan tangan dan ucapan selamat. Taekwoon menurunkan Hakyeon dan kembali berlutut. Dia meraih tangan Hakyeon, memasangkan cincin itu di jemari lentik kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Taekwoon berdiri dan menangkup wajah Hakyeon.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Woonie"

Taekwoon mengembang senyumnya kembali sebelum bibirnya menempel pada bibir kenyal Hakyeon, melumat bibir manis yang sudah lama ingin dia cicipi, melumat bibir atas dan bawah secara perlahan, menghisapnya, menarik tengkuk Hakyeon agar lidahnya dapat masuk lebih dalam, ciuman yang membuat para pasang mata memutuskan pergi dari sana, membiarkan sepasang kekasih baru yang asik bercumbu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tersenyum padamu**

 **Mataku mengatakan padamu**

 **Jawabanku seperti itu juga**

 **Katakan Ya**

 **Aku menyukainya karna itu dirimu**

 **Aku tidak peduli jika kamu membuatku menangis**

 **Karena kamu segalanya bagiku**

 **Cinta ini nyata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Ending T.T ... Ini entah kenapa lagi males bikin cerita yang hurt, karena emang lagi galau banget gegara LeoN.**

 **Belum ada rencana buat bikin chapter, jadi akan sering Up SongFic. Kalau mau request kebetulan, karena ide SongFic yang mau aku bikin juga belum nentu.**

 **Tapi jika request tolong yang translatenya mudah di temukan, kalaupun bersikeras terjemahan lagu bisa dikirim ke PM aja ^^**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah mampir, jangan lupa review nya yah jangan langsung mlancong kabur aja ^^**

 **N-nyeoooong~~~**


	14. Cold Rain - 4Minutes

**[SONGFIC]**

 **Cold Rain – 4Minutes**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon**

 **VIXX**

 **Yaoi/BL**

 **T**

 **Hurt/Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini request FF dari [Hakyeon Jung], maaf ya KaYeon karena lama baru dibikin. Baru kelarin hiatus wkwk, bukan hiatus sih sebenernya, tapi kembali dari meratapi nasibnya LeoN. Sempet nggak ada semangat buat bikin FF LeoN lagi, tapi yah lumayan lah sekarang ada semangat walapun masih sering down.**

 **Btw, untuk SongFic selanjutnya nggak akan aku post disini, tapi akan pindah ke Wattpad, jadi kalau masih ada yang mau request tetep bisa, tapi akan aku post di Wattpad. Follow aja akun jee_jung. Untuk yang Love Wishes tetep aku lanjut di FFN sampai tamat. Dan itu adalah story terakhir sebelum aku bener-bener pindah ke Wattpad.**

 **Oke, cusss aja yah. Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dosa dari cinta yang manis, aku tahu rasa dari perpisahan.**

 **Karena aku tak tahu tentang cinta, dan aku hanya mempercayai orang-orang itu.**

 **Aku perlahan menjadi lebih gila dengan kebohongan yang hangat itu.**

 **Hujan turun tepat pada waktunya, hujan yang dingin turun.**

 **Air hujan yang jatuh menenggelamkan kesedihan.**

 **Suara tangisku terbentuk dalam hatiku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kemasi barang-barangmu!" bentak seorang pria tampan dengan tinggi diatas 180 itu tengah melotot pedas kepada mantan istrinya yang beberapa jam lalu telah resmi bercerai dengannya di pengadilan.**

 **Seorang pria dengan tubuh mungil yang tengah menangis berlutut didepan Pria dingin itu hanya mampu terdiam dengan tubuh bergetarnya.**

" **Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah murahanmu lagi! Enyah segera mungkin!"**

" **Maaf….hiks maaf"**

 **Pria tinggi dengan nama lengkap Jung Taekwoon itu hanya mampu berdecak sebal dan segera pergi meninggalkan mantan istrinya yang masih berlutut di lantai teras rumah. Rumah tangga yang mereka jalani selama 5 tahun berakhir dengan sebuah penghianatan yang dia dapatkan. Selama 5 tahun dia sudah memberikan semua kasih sayang, cinta dan kesetiaan kepada satu-satunya pria yang sangat dia cintai. Namun, semuanya hanya sebuah kebohongan, Taekwoon tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya itu berselingkuh dengan pria lain yang bahkan sudah sangat dia percayai.**

 **Pernikahan mereka berakhir disini, berakhir disebuah persidangan dengan selembar surat cerai yang sudah sah dimata hukum. Mereka benar-benar memutus hubungan yang telah mereka jalin, menghapus ikatan untuk selamanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung"

"…"

"Taekwoon Hyung?"

"…"

Braaaaaaakkkkk

"Ya Jung!"

Taekwoon tersentak ketika seorang pria dengan jaket kulit hitam nyentriknya menggebrak meja café tepat didepannya. Taekwoon hanya menghelas nafasnya lelah dan kembali melamun.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" pria itu duduk didepan Taekwoon dan mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan café.

"Aku tidak menemukannya"

"Café latte satu" ucapnya pada pelayan wanita tersebut dan kembali focus pada sahabat karibnya yang telah dia anggap bak saudara. "Mungkin dia pidah ke Luar Negeri"

Taekwoon menangkup wajahnya lelah dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak ada tanda dia meninggalkan Korea"

"Ini sudah 3 tahun Hyung. Tidak mungkin orang lenyap begitu saja dari dunia. Atau jangan-jangan dia…."

Taekwoon mengangkat wajahnya dengan kedua mata tajam yang menyorot tepat kedua mata sahabatnya itu. "Jika kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu, akan ku robek mulutmu Kim!"

Seorang pria dengan nama Kim Wonshik itu meneguk paksa air liurnya yang hampir tersangkut ditenggororkan.

Melihat sahabatnya yang mulai bungkam, Taekwoon kembali menangkup wajahnya dengan lesu. "Seharusnya dulu aku mempercayainnya"

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan"

Wonshik mengangguk dan tersenyum pada pelayan tersebut. "Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir Hyung. Kau juga tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, jika hal sama terjadi padaku, aku juga akan marah"

"Tapi seharusnya aku memastikannya. Bukan memperburuk"

"Nah, itu memang kesalahanmu" Wonshik menenguk perlahan cangkir coffe nya. "Jika kau mencintainya, kau seharusnya tetap memegangnya erat"

Taekwoon menatap keluar café, menatap beberapa orang yang lalu lalang didepannya. Kedua mata tajamnya berubah menjadi sendu ketika hujan mulai turun perlahan dan menjadi amat deras, membuat seluruh orang yang sedang berjalan kaki segera berlarian menuju tempat berteduh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Air mata mengalir terus menerus dikedua pipiku.**

 **Aku menghapus air mata yang bercampur dengan tetes air hujan.**

 **Aku sendiri, aku tak dapat hidup tanpamu.**

 **Tak ada kehidupan, tanpamu terasa berat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon berlari begitu cepat menerobos guyuran air hujan yang turun begitu deras. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang memandangnya aneh, dia tidak peduli jika nanti dia akan terkena flu, atau jatuh dan meninggal. Dia tidak peduli terhadap hal yang akan menimpa fisiknya. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah dia hancurkan hatinya.

Nafas yang tersetal membuatnya harus berhenti sejenak sebelum dia benar-benar kehabisan nafas, dinginnya hujan membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan darahnya membeku, namun dia tetap kembali berlari menuju tujuan hidupnya.

Taekwoon berhenti disebuah rumah yang teramat kecil. Dia mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal dan berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah tersebut. Rumah yang dulunya sering dia kunjungi tersebut, kini tampak asing baginya. Dia tak tau apa yang membuatnya berubah, rumah yang dulunya terlihat rapi, namun kini terlihat tak terawat, bahkan terlihat seperti rumah kosong.

"Hakyeon-ah" panggil Taekwoon seraya melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya berat ketika dia menatap sebuah bingkai foto dirinya dan Hakyeon yang jatuh berantakan dilantai. Jatungnya berdetak tak beraturan, perasaannya menjadi tidak terkontrol, dia segera berlari mengambil bingkai itu dan mengusap lembut Hakyeon dalam foto tersebut. Foto yang sudah sangat lusuh dan berdebu, bahkan gambarnyapun sudah terlihat memudar.

Bibir Taekwoon bergetar, tangan yang tengah mengusap foto itupun bergetar. Air matanya turun perlahan membashi wajahnya. "Hakyeon-ah!" Taekwoon berdiri dengan tetap menggenggam foto tersebut. "Cha Hakyeon! Keluarlah, aku tau kau disini" Taekwoon berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah pintu yang tidak jauh darisana. "Maafkan aku, aku tau aku salah. Aku salah Yeon~" Tangan Taekwoon menyentuh permukaan pintu tersebut. Namun, dia hanya mendapatkan keheningan disana. "Hakyeon-ah, kumohon keluarlah sayang"

Taekwoon hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya disaat dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Perlahan tangan Taekwoon turun hendak menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut. "Hakyeon-ah"

Pintu tersebut dibukannya perlahan, namun kedua mataya hanya mampu menangkap kamar yang begitu sepi dan kotor. Kamar yang terlihat berantakan dan dipenuhi debu. Kening Taekwoon berkerut, dia tidak menemukan Hakyeon sama sekali disana.

GREEEK

Taekwoon sontak memutar badannya ketika mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Dirinya segera berlari berharap orang itu adalah Hakyeon. Namun, sayang sekali, yang dilihat adalah segerombolan orang berbaju putih dan seorang lagi dengan jas hitam elegannya. Kedua sorot mata Taekwoon menjadi sangat dingin, giginya tergretak menahan emosi. "Mau apa kau disini?! Oh, aku tau, kau yang membawa Hakyeon pergi kan?! KEMBALIKAN HAKYEON KU!"

Pria berjas itu tampak menghela nafasnya lelah, dia menoleh pada beberapa orang berbaju putih dibelakangnya. "Bawa dia. Jangan sampai terluka" ucap pria itu dan dia mendahului pergi dari sana.

"Aku sedang bicara dengamu, brengsek!" Taekwoon mulai emosi dan mengejar pria itu, namun, di ditahan oleh beberapa orang berbaju putih tersebut. "Lepaskan aku! Kalian tidak tau siapa aku, hah?! Lepas, sialan!" Taekwoon berusaha meronta, melepas tangan yang tengah ditahan erat oleh orang-orang tersebut. "Ya! Kembali kau! Kembali kesini, Lee Wongeun! Kembalikan Hakyeon ku! Ya!"

Taekwoon terus meronta berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing dan dia merasa mengantuk, hingga pandangannya yang mengarah pada Wongeun yang tengah masuk kedalam mobil memudar menjadi kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di langit malam yang tak berperasaan, hujan turun, sepanjang hari.**

 **Air mata diwajahmu, sempurna.**

 **Kedua tanganmu yang menepuk lenganku.**

 **Luka yang serupa denganmu yang mengukirku seperti tato.**

 **Cinta seperti apa yang membuatku menangis?**

 **Apa bagusnya dirimu yang membuatku lelah dan kesulitan?**

 **Aku sangat merindukanmu sebesar aku membencimu.**

 **Aku membencimu sebesar aku merindukanmu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Hakyeon yang tengah terbaring lesu di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Dia dengan bantuan selang pernafasan dan segala macam alat yang menempel ditubuhnya hanya mampu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar dia bisa menutup matanya tampa rasa sakit sama sekali.**

" **Setengah jam lagi" jawab seorang Dokter yang dengan setianya duduk seraya menggenggam erat tangan Hakyeon. Terlihat kedua mata sembab nan merah dikedua mata Dokter tersebut.**

" **Taekwoon…..masih belum bisa dihubungi?" Tanya Hakyeon kembali dengan suaranya yang mulai melemah.**

 **Dokter itu menggenggam tangan Hakyeon semakin erat, dia meletakan tangan mungil yang mulai dingin itu dipipinya dan menciumnya sesaat. Kepala Dokter tersebut menggeleng perlahan.**

 **Mendapat reaksi sang Dokter, Hakyeon tersenyum lemah. "Mungkin dia masih marah padaku, Wongeun-ie"**

" **Hiks …. hiks …" Wongeun mengusap paksa air mata yang keluar dimatanya. Dia hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya tanpa mampu menatap kedua mata Hakyeon.**

" **Padahal ….. aku ingin sekali ….. mendengar suaranya ….. untuk, terakhir kali" Tangan Hakyeon terangkat dan menyentuh lembut tangan Wongeun yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. "Jangan salahkan dirimu"**

 **Wongeun mulai menatap perlahan Hakyeon yang sekarang tengah memberinya senyum perih itu. "Seharusnya hiks …. seharusnya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Hyung. Hiks"**

 **Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Dia …. Taekwoonku …. akan sulit melepaskanku ….. jika dia tahu semua ini"**

" **Aku, akan mencoba menghubunginya kembali"**

 **Hakyeon tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih, Wongeun-ah"**

 **Wongeun merogoh ponsel disakunya dan mencoba menghubungi Taekwoon untuk berpuluh-puluh kalinya. Masih belum dijawab, Wongeun tidak putus asa dan tetap mencoba menghubungi Taekwoon, dengan tangannya yang tidak melepas sama sekali genggaman pada tangan rapuh Hakyeon.**

 **Hakyeon terus menahap Wongeun yang tengah berusaha menelepon dengan raut wajah berharapnya. Dia sungguh ingin mendengarkan suara Taekwoon sebelum dia pergi.**

 **Wongeun menghela nafasnya, dia kembali mencoba menelepon Taekwoon. Tetap tidak diangkat, dan terus dia lakukan seperti itu.**

 **Waktu terus berjalan, sisa batas waktu Hakyeon semakin sedikit, sudah 20 menit Wongeun mencoba menghubungi Taekwoon, namun, tidak mendapat respon apapun.**

" **Sudah" pinta Hakyeon dengan suara lemasnya. Kedua mata Hakyeon bahkan sudah terlihat lesu dan benar-benar pucat. "Tidak apa-apa" ucap Hakyeon seraya menurunkan ponsel Wongeun dari tangannya.**

" **Tapi, Hyung…"**

 **Kepala Hakyeon menggeleng lemas. "Tidak apa-apa"**

 **Wongeun hanya mampu terdiam, dia menatap jam di dinding yang mulai menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya terlihat terkejut, dia mulai mengambil ponselnya kembali dan mengetikan sesuatu. Dia menatap Hakyeon yang mulai memejamkan matanya. "Hyung ….. " Wongeun berusaha membuat Hakyeon tetap terjaga. "Jangan tutup matamu"**

" **Aku lelah, Wongeun-ie, biarkan aku tidur"**

" **Tidak! Jangan dulu, tunggu sebentar. Taekwoon Hyung akan segera menghubungimu"**

 **Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Hakyeon kembali membuka matanya walau dengan susah payah. Karena dia sudah mulai terlihat tidak sanggup lagi bertahan.**

 **DRRRTTTTT DRRRRTTTTT DRRRTTTTT DRRRTTTT**

 **Sebuah ponsel di nakas meja, tiba-tiba bergetar. Ponsel milik Hakyeon yang mendapat panggilan dari Taekwoon segera diangkat Wongeun dan diberikannya pada Hakyeon. Tangan Wongeun membantu memegangkan ponsel yang dia letakan ditelinga Hakyeon.**

"Halo!Hakyeon-ah?! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

 **Hakyeon tersenyum begitu bahagia ketika mendengar suara orang yang sangat dia sayangi. "Taek … woon-ah"**

"….., ada apa dengan suaramu?"

 **Hakyeon kembali tersenyum, dia merasa bahwa Taekwoon masih menyimpan sedikit rasa untuknya.**

"Kau, aku beritahu ya. Mau kau pergi kemanapun, aku tidak peduli. Dan beritahu pada kekasihmu itu, untuk berhenti menghubungiku!"

" **Aku ….. maaf Woon"**

"…"

" **Maaf, tidak bisa menemanimu ….. seumur hidupmu. Maaf ….. membuatmu terluka. Maaf ….. membuatmu begitu …. membenciku. Maaf ….. karena aku harus pergi."**

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak pedul…."

" **Aku tau …. tapi, aku hanya ingin ….. mendengar suaramu, untuk …. Yang terakhir kalinya"**

"Ck, kau terdengar seperti akan mati" **Suara Taekwoon terdengar parau.**

 **Hakyeon tersenyum dengan buliran air mata yang mulai mengalir. "Hiks …. Maaf Woon-ie. Hiks … Sejak pertama ….. pertemuan kita, sampai … saat ini. Cintaku …. tetap sama. Aku …. mencintaimu, sayang" ucap Hakyeon yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kedua matanya benar-benar tertutup rapat. Wongeun langsung berdiri dan menekan tombol darurat didekar Kasur.**

" **Hyung! Hakyeon Hyung!"**

"Hakyeon?! Won…Wongeun, ada apa dengannya?" **suara Taekwoon masih terdengar karena panggilan mereka yang belum terputus.**

" **Dokter!" beberapa perawat masuk kedalam kamar.**

" **Berikan Defibrilator! Cepat!"**

"Ya! Wongeun! Apa yang terjadi?" **Taekwoon berusaha bertanya dengan paniknya ketika di terus mendengar suara kepanikan orang-orang ditelepon.**

" **Naikkan!" Wongeun memberikan kejut jantung, berharap ada keajaiban. "Sekali lagi"**

 **Jantung Hakyeon tersentak keatas, namun tetap saja, jantungnya masih tidak mau berdetak.**

 **Wongeun menghela nafas dan duduk dengan lemasnya. "Cha Hakyeon, waktu kematian Jum'at, 10.10 malam"**

"Ya! Lee Wongeun!"

 **Wongeun yang sadar akan suara Taekwoon, segera mengambil ponsel dan menjawab teriakan panic Taekwoon. "Hakyeon Hyung, baru saja meninggal"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon terduduk diam dengan terus menatap hujan melalui jendela di kamarnya.

GREEEEKK

Sebuah pintu terbuka, tampak Wonshik yang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan diletakannya di meja. "Hyung, makanlah. Besok kita akan mencari Hakyeon Hyung kembali" ucap Wonshik dengan sendu.

"….."

"Aku letakan disini. Jangan lupa dimakan"

"….."

Wonshik menghela nafas lelahnya dan keluar meninggalkan Taekwoon yang masih duduk dalam diam. Kedua mata Taekwoon memerah, bibirnya bergetar. Dia mengangkat kakinya, menekuknya dan memeluknya erat. Air matanya mengalir, Taekwoon menangis terisak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kata-katamu yang menusuk tiada akhir.**

 **Angin berhembus tajam seperti pisau.**

 **Kau yang meninggalkan luka di hatiku.**

 **Mengikuti suara hujan yang jatuh di tempat kosong itu, aku menangis tiada henti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUUUUUGGG**

" **Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?!" Taekwoon memukul telak Wongeun disaat dia telah selesai menghadiri pemakaman Hakyeon dan melihat Wongeun dengan baju hitamnya berdiri disana, ditempat parkir.**

" **Dia tidak ingin kau tau, dia hanya memberikanku ini, untukmu" Wongeun berdiri seraya mengusap darah diujung bibirnya dan memberikan ponsel milik Hakyeon untukknya.**

 **Tangan Taekwoon yang hendak mengambil ponsel itu bergetar begitu hebat. Nafasnya terus berhembus dengan tidak tenang.**

" **Dia sangat mencintaimu Hyung. Hingga akhir hayatnya" ucap Wongeun yang langsung meletakan ponsel Hakyeon ditangan Taekwoon dan pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon.**

 **Taekwoon membuka ponsel Hakyeon. Disana tidak ada apapun, semua hanya berisi file masa lalu, namun dia menemukan sebuah pesan video yang akan dia kirimkan pada Taekwoon, namun menjadi sebuah draft.**

 **Taekwoon pun membuka file tersebut dan menontonnya dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.**

 **Di video itu langsung melihatkan Hakyeon yang tengah duduk bersandar di Kasur Rumah Sakit.**

"Hai Taekwoon" **Hakyeon tersenyum canggung menatap kamera.** "Ini mungkin terlihat tidak nyaman, tapi, aku hanya ingin memberikan kenangan terakhir untukmu." **Hakyeon menghela nafas sesaat sebelum menatap kamera kembali.** "Maaf, tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Mungkin sekarang saat kau menonton ini, aku sudah terkubur ditanah." **Hakyeon terkikih sendiri.** "Aku hanya akan menjelaskan kebenaranya. Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Wongeun, dia adalah sahabat hidup dan matiku, dia Dokter ku, dia yang membuatku bertahan selama ini. Jadi, jangan pernah kau membenci dirinya. Yang pantas untuk dibenci adalah aku, karena semua ini adalah keinginanku. Maaf, aku tidak ingin kau tau apa yang terjadi padaku, aku tidak ingin kau semakin sulit melepasku ketika aku meninggalkanmu"

 **Taekwoon menjeda video tersebut. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan, air matanya terus mengalir deras setiap dia menonton video itu. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit dan perih, rasanya benar-benar sangat menyakitkan ketika di harus mengetahui semua ini disaat Hakyeonnya sudah pergi darinya. Taekwoon menghapus air matanya, menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai menekan tombol play kembali.**

"Aku harap sekarang kau tidak begitu sulit melepasku. Sebenarnya benar-benar menyakitkan ketika kita harus bercerai, aku hanya berharap kau begitu membenciku, namun, kau malah menceraikanku. Mungkin aku yang terlalu bodoh. Maaf, Taekwoon-ie, membuatmu sulit selama ini. Aku tau kau sangat kecewa dan marah padaku. Tapi, aku bersumpah, hanya kau orang yang ku cintai, hanya dirimu, percayalah, hmm"

" **Aku tau hiks aku tau Hakyeon-ah hiks"**

"Maaf Taekwoon-ie, aku harus pergi. Maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu disisimu, namun, aku akan selalu melihatmu dari atas nanti. Selamat tinggal Taekwoon, aku sangat berharap kau tidak mengalami kesulitan, dan segera temukanlah kebahagiaanmu. Aku mencintaimu"

 **Video tersebut berakhir. Taekwoon meremas ponsel itu dengan isakan tangisnya. Dia memukul dadanya yang terasa tersayat. Dia begitu bodoh, dia begitu jahat terhadap Hakyeon. Taekwoon menangis semakin terisak, suaranya bahkan terdengar begitu serak.**

" **Aaaaaahhh, Hakyeon-ah hiks ….. Aaaahh hiks hiks Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon meremas rambut kepalanya dengan begitu erat. "Aaaaaahaahh hiks hiks aaaaaahhh hiks hiks kembali hiks aaaaaahhhh hiks hiks Hakyeon-ah"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung"

Taekwoon menoleh perlahan pada Wongeun yang memakai baju putih identitasnya dengan beberapa suster dibelakangnya.

"Biar kita periksa dulu ya" Wongeun membimbing Taekwoon yang tengah berdiri memandang keluar jendela untuk kembali menuju ke Kasur.

"Hakyeon…..dimana? Hakyeon-ku dimana?" Tanya Taekwoon yang panic menoleh kesana kemari.

Wongeun tersenyum lembut seraya mendudukan Taekwoon perlahan di Kasur. "Hakyeon Hyung sedang pergi sebentar. Dia akan kembali"

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panic. "Tidak! Dia tidak akan kembali" Taekwoon meremas tangan Wongeun. "Aku mau bertemu Hakyeon~! Aku …. mau bertemu dengannya, Dokter hiks" Taekwoon mulai menangis dan meronta berusaha pergi.

"Tenang Hyung. Hakyeon Hyung akan kembali" Wongeun berusaha menahan tubuh Taekwoon. "Berikan obatnya" pinta Wongeun pada suster disana.

"Hakyeon-ah! Hiks aku ingin bertemu Hakyeon~! Hakyeo-ah~~ aaaaaahhhh hiks Dia tidak akan kembali hiks hiks, aku mau pergi bersamanya, aaaaahhh hiks, Hakyeon-ah"

Wongeun mulai menyuntikan obat pada tangan Taekwoon. "Tenanglah Hyung. Hakyeon Hyung akan kembali. Tenanglah."

Obat itu mulai bereaksi, Taekwoon mulai terlihat tenang dan mengantuk. Namun, sesaat bibir nya tersenyum manis saat dia melihat sosok yang begitu dirindukannya berdiri disana. Dia melihat Hakyeonnya tersebut padanya tepat didepannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hakyeon Hyung, selalu berada disisimu" ucap Wongeun yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh Taekwoon dan pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon.

Disana, Hakyeon duduk seraya mengusap lembut rambut Taekwoon. "Aku selalu bersamamu, sayang. Aku mencintaimu" seketika bibir Taekwoon tersenyum dalam tidurnya bersama dengan kehadiran Hakyeon disana.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okeeee wkwkw untuk Songfic yang selanjutnya akan di post di Wattpad, jadi jangan lupa follow akun jee_jung yah. Kalau ada yang mau request lagi silahkan, dan untuk yang belum dibikinin tunggu yah, karena saya baru keluar dari hibernasi panjang.**

 **N-nyeooooong~~~~**


End file.
